Objetivo: Un novio para Sakakura Juzo
by Narialam
Summary: Aoi Asahina ha decidido que es el momento de poner en orden la vida amorosa de su flamante y nuevo mejor amigo: Sakakura Juzo. Para la desgracia de la celestina, la retorcida novelista está dispuesta a ayudar. MunaSakaMuna
1. Objetivo: Verdad

**Advertencias:** Soy una escritora terriblemente lenta. Además apesto haciendo resúmenes. El primer capitulo iba a ser un prologo pero la longitud se salió de control. El resto serán más cortos, creo, lol. Dada la temática del fic hay un time skip de un año.

 **Parejas:** Juzo/Munakata. Además de Juzo/El pobre diablo con el que intenten emparejarlo Asahina y Fukawa en el capitulo correspondiente.

 **Disclaimer** : Danganronpa no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Kodaka (creo), yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.

1\. Objetivo: Verdad.

 _She said you don't know nothing so shut your mouth_

 _so I shut my mouth_

 **Brunettes (Do It Better); KIDFORCE.**

* * *

En algún momento su relación se volvió lo suficientemente cercana. Quizá fue en el aniversario de su supervivencia (el aniversario de la muerte de Yukizome, de _Kirigiri_...). Quizá fue el día en el que terminó convenciendo a Sakakura de que practicara natación con ella (y fue algo que le costó mucho). Quizá fue en el momento en el que aquellas sesiones de natación se convirtieron en rutina. O tal vez fue cuando empezaron los rumores que Juzo acalló a tiempo con un par de mandíbulas rotas.

Y, como era natural, hablaron. Hablaron de muchas cosas, sobretodo Asahina que era incapaz de soportar el silencio por más de cinco minutos.

Le habló de Sakura, de su hermano, le habló de la matanza, de lo que sintió, del miedo, también le habló del pasado, de tiempos más felices que echaba de menos y Sakakura correspondió, más o menos, esas vivencias; le habló por encima de su pasado (una infancia difícil, una madre soltera), le habló de su tiempo con Munakata y Yukizome en la Academia, le contó como Junko lo había chantajeado y de como él había cedido a las exigencias de esa psicópata (y Aoi jura, jura que aún quiere revivirla solo para volver a matarla).

Pero Aoi sabe que hay algo más. Algo que aún no le está contando.

—Aún no puedo creer que sigo haciendo esto —la voz de Juzo es grave, a veces a Asahina le recuerda al arrullo de una canción de cuna (claro que no va a decírselo nunca, no quiere morir)—. Recuérdame por qué sigo haciendo esto cuando odio la natación.

—Porque eres un buen amigo —canturrea Asahina, se mueve como una sirena debajo del agua, en la piscina de las instalaciones—. Además, necesitas hacer ejercicio y como tú prótesis resiste muy bien el agua... ¡Además yo necesito un compañero! ¡Es más emocionante cuando compites con alguien!

—Necesito recuperar masa muscular —reconoce el moreno. La recuperación no ha sido fácil. Hacer ejercicio con la dieta del principio un suicidio—. Pero debería estar golpeando un saco o algo similar no... bañándome en cloro.

Asahina sonríe un poco porque siempre tienen la misma discusión pero siempre que ella se lo pide él la acompaña. Le había costado entender por cual razón Sakakura parecía tan reacio a practicar natación y aunque había llegado una conclusión, al final, no dejaba de ser una mera elucubración. Ella piensa que a Sakakura no le gusta el tema de estar casi desnudo, no parece demasiado cómodo mostrando su cuerpo, ¿quizá por las cicatrices? A pesar de la confianza que había nacido entre ellos Asahina no se atrevía a preguntarle ciertas cosas.

Cosas como Kyosuke Munakata.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que Juzo sentía por él?

Aoi Asahina no era la persona más inteligente del planeta y sus dotes de investigación distaban seriamente de parecerse a las de Kirigiri pero era una mujer terriblemente intuitiva y su intuición le decía algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Porque si su idea era correcta implicaba demasiado sufrimiento para alguien a quien le había cogido demasiado cariño.

—Bueno, es un poco complicado que golpees cosas o, ya sabes, hagas pesas teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra el gimnasio ahora mismo... —le recuerda la chica. Juzo chasquea la lengua y Asahina sabe que no va a replicar. Aún sufren ataques de vez en cuando, aún están lejos de acabar por completo con la desesperación. De hecho, en el último ataque varias alas han quedado destrozadas, entre ellas el ala que solían usar los miembros para mantenerse en forma ( _aunque lo peor siempre es la pérdida de vidas humanas_ ).

—Como sea —acaba respondiendo. Juzo sale de la piscina y Asahina no puede evitar contemplar la totalidad de su cuerpo. Piensa que debe ser terrible tener un recordatorio perenne en el cuerpo del maldito juego. Sakakura tiene tres. Una cicatriz de un tamaño considerable en el vientre, una mucho más pequeña en el hombro izquierdo y, finalmente, una prótesis que recordaría toda su vida el peor momento de su existencia.

Finalmente le sigue fuera del agua y se sobresalta cuando una toalla le da bruscamente en la cara. Casi resbala y se sonroja por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta observándole.

—No sé en qué demonios estás pensando pero para. Es raro cuando te concentras tanto en algo —Asahina no sabe si sentirse ofendida. Es algo malo pero por otro lado también bueno. Significa que Sakakura la conoce. Significa que él se preocupa.

—Ha pasado algo más de un año ya —odia lo melancólica que suena su voz, odia recordar y recordarle algo tan doloroso pero es necesario. Es necesario porque a esas horas y en ese lugar están solos y ella necesita _saber_ para poder **ayudar** —. Y creo que en este tiempo hemos conectado, tú y yo. Te considero un gran amigo, Sakakura.

—Córtalo. Si no te conociera lo suficiente empezaría a pensar que vas a mudarte a la otra punta del planeta. Ve al grano, Asahina —la paciencia de Juzo es explosiva y Aoi lo sabe, sabe que debe ir con cautela con ese tema. No quiere fastidiar en una sola tarde lo que tanto le ha costado construir.

—No voy ni a irme a otra División —lo tranquiliza—. Solo... siempre me escuchas y yo quería... quería devolverte el favor de alguna de forma. Porque me hace sentir importante que te preocupes y me escuches incluso cuando son pequeñas cosas sin importancia. ¡Quiero ser también esa clase de amiga! ¡Quiero apoyarte de la misma manera que tú lo haces conmigo!

Y es raro y es vergonzoso para ambos. Sakakura está tan rojo que parece que le va a estallar la cabeza y Asahina quiere esconderse debajo de su cama. Pero necesita dejarlo claro porque no quiere que Juzo huya cuando saque el maldito tema.

—Estás... dando rodeos otra vez —replica su amigo y la mira con algo de recelo, algo de miedo y algo que se parece demasiado al cariño, a la esperanza—. Pero aun así... gracias, supongo.

Asahina aspira lentamente y sabe que es ahora o nunca. Porque si se detiene ahora no sabrá cómo sacar el tema la próxima vez.

—TuspupilassedilantancuandoestásconMunakata —suelta, de golpe, sin respirar, su rostro se ilumina como una bombilla, rojo. Se siente estúpida porque esa NO es la manera en la que quería decirlo y a juzgar por la expresión mortificada de Juzo la cosa ha empezado mal—. ¡Q-quiero decir! ¿Eres como una bombilla que se ilumina cerca de Munakata? —Sakakura se pone más pálido y ella quiere golpearse la cabeza contra la pared—. Oh, dios, olvida lo que he dicho, sé que él te gusta. Solo...

—Él no me gusta —se apresura a replicar Sakakura con el rostro cenizo y la voz ahogada. Por un momento, a Asahina le duele el pecho. _Por favor, por favor, confía en mí_ ; quiere suplicarle.

Nadie debería sentirse avergonzado por estar enamorado.

Nadie.

—Sé que las cosas entre tú y él no son como... te gustaría. Lo sé, lo sé, no puedes negármelo —da un paso hacia delante y le agarra con sus dos manos la buena suya, la que aún es de carne y hueso, la que aún siente—. Así que quiero que sepas que no me importa, me da igual, yo voy a apoyarte porque eres mi amigo. ¡No importa qué! Así que no pienses que estoy disgustada o que me da asco que te guste otro hombre, por favor. ¡No soy esa clase de persona!

Aoi reza en silencio para que Sakakura no la lance a la piscina de nuevo, para que no se enfade. Ha sido cuidadosa, se ha asegurado de que no haya nadie cerca para sacar e tema (porque sabe, _sabe_ que hay gente que no lo comprende. Sabe que hay gente que podría hacerle daño).

—Yo... no sé qué decir —Asahina ve el miedo, ve la parte más asustadiza de Sakakura y le tiembla el corazón. Porque es su parte más humana, porque es lo que ella más quiere proteger en esos momentos. _Él no está haciendo nada malo_ ; quiere decirle—. Creía que era... mejor ocultando... esta cosa que siento.

A Aoi no le gusta la manera en la que se refiere a sus sentimientos. El amor es algo malditamente hermoso.

—Entonces... ¿Munakata no lo sabe? —la sola pregunta hace que el moreno luzca horrorizado y la mujer casi lamenta haberlo preguntado, casi.

—Dioses, no, ¿cómo podría? Si lo perdiera yo... yo me... —le ve morderse el labio inferior con fuerza—. Preferiría morir —y traga saliva y Aoi siente deseos de empujarlo a la piscina. No quiere que vuelva a decir eso. Ni en broma—. Te conté que... Enoshima Junko me chantajeaba —Asahina asiente. Lo recuerda. Lo tiene clavado en la memoria—. Yo hice algo estúpido. Guardé... una foto de Munakata de nuestros días escolares. Yo... usualmente la observaba cuando estaba deprimido. Cuando miraba esa fotografía yo... sentía como si todo pudiera ir a mejor, sentía... _esperanza_. Tsk, incluso yo puedo ser así de estúpido... La cosa es que ella lo descubrió, descubrió lo que significaba y como resultado yo... cedí a su presión.

—Te amenazó con contárselo a Munakata.

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Si yo decía que era culpable entonces ella... fui egoísta y estúpido. Quiero creer que si la situación se repitiera yo... haría lo correcto por una vez —en algún momento empezaron a andar. En algún momento llegaron al lugar dónde habían dejado su ropa. Aoi mira como Juzo se coloca la camisa, le marca todos los músculos de la espalda.

—¿Aún tienes la fotografía? —pregunta curiosa.

—No. Eventualmente tuve que deshacerme de ella. No podía tomar más... riesgos.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta? Munakata, quiero decir —se siente una total cotilla pero ella... quiere saber hasta qué punto su amigo está jodido por el cubito de hielo.

—¿Honestamente? Creo que ya he perdido la cuenta —guarda silencio—. Da igual ya, no es como si yo pudiera reemplazar a alguien como Yukizome —no cree que nadie pueda, en realidad—. Ahora mismo, de hecho, incluso me pregunto si nuestra amistad volverá a ser como antes. Si él... si nosotros encontraremos la manera de volver a confiar en el otro.

Lo encuentra un poco ridículo. Que Munakata no confié en Juzo (casi dio la vida por él, joder). Lo podía entender al principio cuando la herida estaba fresca pero ya ha pasado un año. Le molesta. Sakakura se equivocó, sí, lo entendía y tenía derecho a estar enfadado con él, ¿pero acaso Juzo no ha demostrado ya una y otra vez que puede confiar en él? ¿Acaso no está siempre buscando a Munakata para cumplir cada uno de sus malditos caprichos? Aprieta la toalla contra su abultado pecho y decide que es primordial que Juzo pase página de una vez. Necesita poner sus ojos en alguien más accesible, superar al señor cubito de hielo.

—Entonces, ¿se trata solo de Munakata o es con los chicos en general? ¿Te ha atraído alguna vez una chica? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Necesita una lista de posibles candidatos y necesita saber cuál es la preferencia romántica de Sakakura.

—Supongo que soy... —no le sale la palabra homosexual de los labios. Siempre ha sido incapaz de aceptarse a sí mismo—. Solo chicos, supongo. Nunca me ha pasado con ninguna chica —había tenido a la mujer perfecta como amiga y no se había enamorado de ella. Eso significaba algo, ¿no?—. ¿De verdad... no te disgusta?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡C-claro que no! ¡Amor es amor! No importa el sexo —prácticamente se echa encima de Sakakura al responder, entusiasta. Tiene que hacerle entender que está a su lado. Ya ha visto lo duro de mollera que él realmente puede llegar a ser—. Así que si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre el tema... ¡puedes contar conmigo! ¡Siempre!

—Yo... —él luce avergonzado aunque intenta mantener la compostura y es bastante gracioso ver a Sakakura tratar de ser estoico mientras se está derritiendo por dentro—. Gracias. Yo... nunca se lo había contado a nadie —no a Yukizome. No a Munakata. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a ellos? Al único hombre que había amado en su vida, a la mujer que lo amaba y él amaba de vuelta. No había manera de que él hiciera algo así. Incluso su egoísmo tiene un límite—. Supongo que me estoy haciendo viejo —porque aún oye las risas y las palabras de Enoshima Junko y aunque duelen y sabe que siempre dolerán ya no lo hacen como antes. Ya no le parten en dos... aunque siguen dejandole sin respiración.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo, quiero decir, no he estado en tu situación pero sé que no debe ser fácil. A veces las personas dan verdadero asco —aprieta los dientes y se pone su propia camisa. Su descanso ha terminado y es hora de que vuelvan al trabajo.

—Yeah... —oye que Sakakura dice y se quedan en silencio. Y no es, no es algo realmente incómodo. Se siente en paz consigo misma en esos momentos, al menos un poco. Está segura de que siempre habrá algún que otro secreto entre ellos pero al menos puede respirar tranquila por el momento. Puede ayudar y va a ayudar. Aún está formulando el plan en su mente pero tiene claro que va a conseguirlo. Al principio se siente un poco culpable porque sabe que Juzo verdaderamente ama a Kyosuke Munakata.

( _Lo ve en su cara cuando salen de la sala dónde se encuentra la piscina y ven a Munakata pasar por allí_ ).

—Ah, Sakakura, te estaba buscando, ¿puedes venir? Necesito tu ayuda un momento —Munakata es frío o quizá es el aire frío del pasillo el que hace que a su cuerpo húmedo se le erice todo el vello del cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

Asahina Aoi quiere creer que Munakata quiere o aprecia de alguna forma a Juzo.

Pero.

Cuando los ve juntos como ahora con Sakakura caminando unos pasos por detrás de él como una sombra preocupada. Cuando ve el ademán del moreno de querer llamar su atención para acto seguido arrepentirse de ello y retirar su mano...

Ella solo siente como el corazón se le retuerce dentro del pecho.

* * *

 **NdA** : Y yap, como dije esto era un capitulo introductorio. Habrá otro capitulo introductorio más (porque el primer capitulo se salió de control en cuanto a longitud, lol) y luego el esquema será "Capitulo = Candidato" (en principio) hasta el final donde ya decidiré si tiro por el drama o el happy ending, lol. En cuanto a la longitud es de catorce capítulos.

Nos leemos.


	2. Objetivo: Los candidatos

**Advertencias** : Sigo siendo una escritora terriblemente lenta pero esto ya está escrito, lol. Y tengo problemas con la personalidad de Fukawa, sigh, se me dan mejor las personas como Togami -yesonoesbueno-.

* * *

Tras el "incidente" en la piscina la cabeza de Asahina empieza a trabajar a destajo. Tiene una especie de plan en la punta de la lengua pero no tiene muy claro cómo llevarlo a cabo. Así que se cuela en la "biblioteca" de la filial (que en realidad no es más que un almacén con un montón de libros) y se propone hacer un resumen, un esquema con todas sus ideas. La idea le vino al recordar a Kyoko, ella siempre… hacía ese tipo de cosas.

—Muy bien, Aoi, concéntrate. Esto es para ayudar a un amigo —se sienta frente a una mesa larga y marrón y deja caer una pequeña libreta de color negro y dorado sobre ella. Entonces la abre, entonces escribe.

 **CANDIDATOS PARA QUE SAKAKURA JUZO SUPERE AL CUBITO DE HIELO.**

Se sonríe satisfecha con el título y es la única satisfacción que siente porque al momento se queda en blanco. El plan es perfecto en su mente. Conseguir un chico mono, encantador, amable y agradable que hiciera feliz a Juzo y le permita avanzar. ¿Cuál era entonces el maldito problema? Nadie cumple esas putas expectativas (y probablemente si alguien lo hubiera hecho estaría intentando pescarlo ella). Se golpea los mofletes con ambas manos. ¡Vamos! No puede rendirse tan fácilmente. Decide tirar por lo más sencillo… hacer una lista con los chicos que conoce. Luego puede ir tachando nombres si no la convencen.

La primera persona que viene a su mente.

Es el puto y tuerto cubito de hielo.

Así que hace un tachón con fuerza en la libreta sin ni siquiera escribir su nombre.

Mierda.

Se niega.

Se supone que esto es para ayudar a Juzo a superarle no para hundirle más en la mierda que le supone amarle. Aspira lentamente y vuelve a intentarlo.

 **Makoto Naegi.**

Puede funcionar; piensa. Naegi es amable y algo afeminado. Aún le duele lo de Kirigiri (y a ella también, joder). Sería la manera ideal de que ambos dejaran atrás algo que les provoca un profundo pesar. Asahina rodea el nombre. Las probabilidades de que Naegi fuera bisexual son bastante altas si repasa todo lo que sabe de él (¡no iba a perder la esperanza con el primero tan fácilmente!).

Pasa al siguiente.

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure.**

Le falta tiempo para tachar una y otra vez el nombre. Aprecia mucho a Hagakure pero no va a colgar semejante muerto a Sakakura. No cree que Hagakure sea una buena opción para él (para nadie, en realidad).

 **Kazuichi Souda.**

Asahina se limita a pensar en los contras y los pros de dicha decisión. Contra. Remanente de la desesperación. Pro. Estaba rehabilitado. Contra. Estaba enamorado de Sonia Nevermind. Pro. Sonia Nevermind es un Munakata de la vida...

Así que finalmente decide dejar a Souda en la lista, por si acaso.

Siguiente.

 **Hajime Hinata.**

Se queda pensativa mirando el nombre, ¿por qué narices todos los conocidos que Sakakura y ella comparten son, en su mayoría, remanentes? Aquello no es una buena señal y, para empeorarlo todo, Sakakura odia la puta desesperación (más que ella, incluso).

Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de apuntar a Fuyuhiko, es su contacto con la isla mientras el resto de chicos intentan arreglar un poco lo que Enoshima Junko les obligó a hacer cuando les indujo en la desesperación. Aunque al final es ella la que está desesperada. Porque la lista es demasiado pequeña para su maldito gusto. ¡No tiene apenas opciones! Se muerde el labio inferior y finalmente se decide. Lo apunta a él. De perdidos al río.

 **Byakuya Togami.**

¿No que a Sakakura le gustan las amebas asexuales? ¡Pues él es la mayor! Además, lo sentía mucho por Fukawa pero las probabilidades de que Togami sea homosexual son tan jodidamente altas que asus-

—¿Qué es l-lo que q-quieres con mi p-príncipe? —la voz de Fukawa sobresalta a la castaña y la libreta vuela por los aires para luego volver a caer con un ruido sordo sobre la mesa. Ha sido como una invocación mariana, mierda.

—¡Fukawa! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! —pero da igual lo mucho que intente disimular. De repente se encuentra sin su libreta, su plan expuesto a la peor persona posible—. F-fukawa, devuélveme eso, a-anda…

—N-no hasta q-que me expliques que pinta mi príncipe —señala la novelista mientras mueve la libreta de arriba abajo. Asahina infla los mofletes hasta que acaban siendo dos globos en su rostro.

—Estoy… barajando posibles parejas para alguien —confiesa. Fukawa chilla y a la castaña no le queda más remedio que saltar para tapar su boca y recuperar su libreta—. ¡Shhhhh!

—¡N-no dejaré que ninguna zorra le pong…!

—Es un chico —corta Asahina, de raíz—. Estoy buscándole pareja a un chico —no sabe porque lo reconoce. No sabe por qué diablos iba a cambiar eso la reacción de Fukawa pero por alguna extraña y estúpida razón lo hace.

Porque se han quedado calladas, las dos, por un buen rato, en una postura un tanto incómoda para ambas. Y es entonces cuando Fukawa empieza a reír con esa maldita risa de absoluta excitación que le pone los pelos de punta a Asahina.

—Un romance… prohibido —dice la novelista antes de soltar una risilla lasciva—. Cuerpos sudorosos que se ocultan de todas las miradas. La lucha entre el deber y el a-a-amor —Fukawa empieza a soltar las suficientes babas como para que Asahina decida que es suficiente de eso. Se separa bruscamente—. ¿Quién? —Fukawa gatea hacia ella y a Aoi se le eriza todo el vello de la espalda—. ¿¡Quién!?

—¡No voy a decírtelo! E-es algo privado —empieza a tartamudear también como una idiota. No quiere traicionar tan jodidamente pronto la confianza de Sakakura. ¡Demonios!

—Da i-igual. Tus metáforas son apestosas —vuelve a reír—. He llegado a leer un poco y s-seguro que el cubito de hielo es Munakata. Eso deja a su p-perro guardián como primera opción. Si a eso le u-unimos que t-te la pasas con él es obvio. Sakakura es gay —deduce.

—Ugh, te odio con toda mi alma ahora mismo —reconoce Asahina, totalmente crispada por haber sido descubierta tan fácilmente. Y la novelista vuelve a reír y ella solo quiere tirarle algo encima. A ser posible algo que le haga daño.

—Que amo tan poco complaciente… n-ni siquiera lo maltrata, es aburrido, aburrido —Ashina piensa en Togami humillando a Fukawa, algo le dice que prefiere un mal amo para Sakakura—. El dolor de la pérdida de su sirviente más l-leal… sería tan divertido de ver cómo reaccionaría. Te a-ayudaré.

—Togami está en la lista —le recuerda Asahina en un vano intento de provocar que Touko desestime la idea de participar en aquello.

—¿Realmente c-crees que nuestro amor es tan débil? —Fukawa desestima sus palabras con la mano—. Y aunque así fuera… ¿cómo podría ser una buena historia de amor sin tragedia?

* * *

 **NdA:** La lista de Asahina es totalmente provisional y puede no coincidir con la realidad de los capítulos becoz dados los acontecimientos del arco del futuro si me da el volunto despertaré a gente del coma de la isla, lol.

Escribí esto antes de ver el cap así que lamentablemente para mí -becoz la adoro- Kirigiri se queda en el hoyo.

Nos leemos.


	3. Primer candidato: Makoto Naegi

**Advertencias:** Intento de humor. Recalquemos el intento. ¿Quién me convenció de hacer esto? Ah, nadie, lo empece a hacer por completo masoquismo. AhAHAHA. No me maten.

3\. Primer candidato: Makoto Naegi.

 _You're sick of feeling numb_

 _You're not the only one._

 **Pain; Three Days Grace.**

* * *

Para desgracia de Asahina a Fukawa le gusta mucho escribir.

—El enemigo de su señor. Su enemigo —la oye susurrar aceleradamente—. ¿Qué son esos sentimientos? Lo tiene retenido contra su cuerpo, a su merced. Podría m-matarlo si quisiera pero algo se lo impide. Sus cuerpos sudorosos…

—¡No hace falta que lo recites en voz alta! —Asahina está al borde de la locura. Demasiado tiempo con Fukawa. **Demasiado**. Y encima no para de escribir y lo peor de todo es que no para de leer. En voz alta. Asahina emite un gemido de pura frustración. Se supone que están de incognito. Se supone que deben acechar a Sakakura hasta ver la oportunidad perfecta pero es imposible si a cada poco tienen que huir por culpa de lo ruidosa que se vuelve la novelista cuando se emociona.

—¡Ah! Necesitamos pensar un plan mejor —masculla Aoi mientras se muerde el pulgar y trata de controlar el tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

—No es culpa nuestra que el perro no se separe de su d-dueño —replica Touko, levanta la cara de los papales, la tiene llena de tinta. Asahina suspira y se la limpia con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo, ¿cómo puede ser tan desastrosa?

—No lo será por mucho tiempo —dice, seria. Aprieta con fuerza la nariz de Fukawa y vuelve a levantarse, espían detrás de una esquina (o espía más bien porque Touko no deja de escribir). A lo lejos ve la alta figura de Sakakura y otra vez no parece otra cosa más que la sombra distorsionada de Munakata.

Los planes para reunir a Makoto y Juzo en una sola habitación, se enamoren, vivan felices y coman perdices el resto de su vida van de mal en peor con el transcurrir de los días y, en algún punto de la historia Komaru acaba involucrada en el asunto. Asahina querría decir que no sabe como pero…

En realidad sí lo sabe.

La culpa es de Fukawa.

Para variar un poco.

—Aoi Asahina —se dice a sí misma con un tono de voz recriminatorio—. La peor guardadora de secretos de la historia —golpea su frente contra la palma abierta de su mano. Tres veces. Komaru revisa la libreta llena de planes que rezuman fracaso (de hecho, todos ellos han fracasado hasta la fecha).

—Uhm… bueno, no estoy completamente segura de que mi hermano sea bisexual —cierra la libreta—. Y Sakakura le da miedo —aclara— pero está bien, ayudaré al menos con él. Si consigo que al menos se abra lo suficiente para replantearse darle una oportunidad más a encontrar a alguien con quien pasar su vida creo que habré ganado bastante.

Asahina no quiere que Naegi olvide a Kyoko (le patearía muy fuerte si se le ocurriera) pero está de acuerdo con Komaru. Naegi no puede rendirse. ¡El amor de su vida puede aparecer en cualquier momento! Y Aoi tiene la esperanza de que sea Sakakura, Komaru se conforma con que no se cierre al amor y Fukawa… bueno, ella solo quiere escribir historias sucias.

—¡Genial! Entonces… uhm… ¡comienza la cuadragésima reunión oficial de celestinas! ¡Con Komaru como nuestra invitada especial! —quizá está más emocionada de lo que debería cuando lo dice. Sabe que Juzo va a matarla como descubra toda esa estúpida situación.

Ah, bueno.

De algo se tiene que morir uno de todas formas.

—Muy bien —dice Komaru mientras le devuelve la libreta a la castaña—. Tengo un plan.

Fukawa solo ríe.

El plan de Komaru es simple, tan terriblemente simple que cuando funciona Asahina no quiere más que tirarse del pelo hasta quedarse calva. Y es que la vergüenza por haber fracasado tantas veces cuando solo debían ejecutar algo tan básico se la come por dentro. ¿Qué cuál era el plan? Engañar a Makoto y a Juzo para que terminaran juntos en una de las habitaciones acorazadas y después encerrarlos dentro de la misma.

Y lo peor es que funciona. Asahina sabe que, a pesar de todo, el plan tiene muchas lagunas pero, joder, por fin los tienen juntos en un mismo sitio. Al menos es un comienzo.

—Encerrados en la trampa de un enemigo mucho mayor y peligroso que el que representan el uno para el otro. No les quedará más remedio que cooperar, je —la emoción de Fukawa es algo que Asahina considera bastante peligroso pero tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar. Abre la rejilla de ventilación que hay en el pasillo y luego se queda mirándola. Se mira y vuelve a mirar la rejilla. Frunce el ceño. Mierda. Definitivamente ningún plan es perfecto.

—Fukawa —termina diciendo frustrada—. Te toca. Infórmanos si sucede algo —la escritora alza el rostro de sus papeles para mirarla fijamente, alza una ceja, luego la otra pero finalmente no dice absolutamente nada. Ella no habría respondido si hubiera hecho la pregunta, en realidad. Es complicado. No puede explicarle que de las tres es la más pequeña y la menos… abultada. Dañaría su ego y eso es lo último que le apetece a hacer a la nadadora.

En realidad, lo último que quiere es dejar el plan en manos de Touko pero necesita que alguien los vigile y les vaya informando, de alguna manera, de cómo avanza su único plan exitoso.

* * *

A Munakata le había parecido, en el pasado, buena idea tener alguna sala acorazada en el edificio de la División principal. Obviamente Juzo no había puesto ninguna objeción. Si a Munakata le parecía bien a él le parecía bien. Pues bien, ahora se está cagando en su yo pasado y en el que le pareciera bien la idea de tener habitaciones acorazadas.

—Mierda —rechista—. Joder —masculla. No importa cuántas veces golpee la puerta o las putas paredes. La habitación está bien hecha. Sakakura quiere mandar a alguien a la mierda, de hecho, le lanza a Makoto una mirada de tal desagrado que hace que el chico retroceda instintivamente. No es culpa suya. La parte racional de su cerebro lo sabe. La otra solo quiere golpearlo hasta que se muera o se le rompa la mano en el intento de matarlo.

—D-debemos calmarnos, Sakakura. No ganaremos nada poniéndonos nerviosos —carraspea. Juzo quiere decirle que él está más nervioso que nadie pero se calla por una vez—. Deberíamos llamar a alguien, ¿tienes tu teléfono? Yo he… olvidado el mío en la taquilla —confiesa avergonzado. Sakakura resopla pero finalmente saca su teléfono móvil tras asentir.

La primera persona que acude a su mente es, por supuesto, Munakata, sin embargo, el número que le recibe nada más abrir el registro de llamadas es el de Asahina. Y se le reseca la boca y le arde el pecho y se siente pequeño e insignificante por ello. Escoria también. Adora a Asahina pero hubo un tiempo en el que Munakata había sido siempre el que estaba allí y añora tanto ese tiempo que, aun con Naegi delante, se le encoge el corazón y siente ganas de llorar. Se frota la cara con fuerza y carraspea antes de, finalmente, decidir llamarla a ella. En el fondo sabe que Munakata está demasiado ocupado y cuando la desagradable voz del contestador automático aparece presupone que Aoi también lo está.

—Asahina no lo coge —explica finalmente, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en la pantalla iluminada del aparato.

—Oh…

—¿Qué? —no le gusta la mirada que le dirige Naegi cuando le mira. No le gusta el tono con el que ha dicho esa puta palabra.

—N-nada —Makoto duda—. Es solo que pensé que llamarías primero a… ya sabes… Munakata.

—No tiene caso —Sakakura también lo había pensado, después de todo—. Conociéndolo tendrá el teléfono ocupado —mira la hora—. Habrá que intentar contactar con ellos a la hora a la que se supone que terminan de trabajar.

Y dice supone porque sabe que Munakata va a tardar mucho más en marcharse a casa. Lo conoce. Pero al menos quiere creer que tendrá el teléfono libre y podrá contactar con él. Ni a Makoto ni a él les hace gracia la idea. Son demasiadas horas, solos. Y aunque han arreglado gran parte de sus diferencias no es como si fueran a hacerse amigos de la noche a la mañana. Hay cosas de Naegi que siguen sacándole de quicio. Demasiadas.

—¿Quizá deberíamos seguir insistiendo con Asahina? —sugiere Naegi. Esperanza. Pura esperanza; es lo único que piensa Sakakura. Tras la quinta llamada esa esperanza huye hasta del propio Makoto. Suspira.

—¿Tenía algo que hacer hoy? Es raro que esa mujer no coja el teléfono al primer toque. Parece pegada a él —sisea el más alto entre dientes. Naegi se encoge de hombros y finalmente se sienta contra la pared. Juzo lo imita… en la pared contraria. Y el silencio se hace pesado entre los dos, sin embargo, dura literalmente horas.

—Así que… —Naegi no puede soportarlo un minuto más, ha contado todas las baldosas de la habitación, más de diez veces ya—. Tú y Asahina sois muy amigos ahora, ¿no?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —el exboxeador salta. Como él insinué lo que insinúan esos putos rumores le hundirá la cabeza en el suelo.

—¡No! Claro que no —replica el castaño, rápido—. Es fácil ser amigo de Asahina. Es alegre, amable y se preocupa por todo el mundo. Me… me alegro de que os llevéis bien.

—¿Pero…? —Juzo conoce a las personas lo suficiente. Siempre que empiezan a decir algo así siempre hay un puto pero en la punta de la lengua.

Y jura que lo va a matar como salga con algo relacionado con el amor.

—Pero nada. Me alegro de verdad, Sakakura.

No le cree.

—Aunque… uh… hay algo que me gustaría saber.

Bingo.

—No es algo malo. Solo creo que aclaramos las cosas aquella vez en… ya sabes… aquel lugar y, uhm, ¿puedo saber por qué parece que sigues queriendo matarme? —la pregunta pilla por sorpresa a Juzo que estaba preparado para saltar por un comentario respecto a Aoi.

—Oh… Eso no es… cierto, no quiero matarte —no todo el tiempo, al menos. Solo a veces.

—Si es cierto —replica, se queja, bajito—. Ahora mismo me miras como si fuera una gallina que debes desplumar o algo así, ¿es por qué soy cercano a Asahina? ¿Ella te gusta?

La suerte infernal de Naegi es la que impide que la mesa que Juzo le tira a la cara lo aplaste. No lo hace por milímetros. Traga saliva cuando Sakakura le estampa contra la pared tras agarrarle por las solapas de la camisa. Juzo había querido creer que ese mocoso no sería tan idiota pero la confirmación ha llegado y no puede ignorarla. Makoto Naegi no sabe cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Parad. Ya. Esa. Maldita. Mierda —escupe y le suelta bruscamente y Naegi sisea por el dolor que la caída le produce a su trasero.

—Vale… vale… Asahina no te gusta de esa manera. Mensaje captado —suspira y se frota el cuello—. ¿Entonces?

Juzo no puede creer que insista con el tema.

—Tú exacerbado optimismo me irrita —confiesa finalmente, con la crispación turbándole los sentidos—. No paras de hablar de la maldita esperanza como si fuera algo tan tangible como el aire que respiras. Me sacas de quicio. Tú y tu infernal suerte. Crees que todo el mundo debería ser optimista pero me juego el cuello a que no serías la mitad de lo que eres si tu suerte no fuera la que es. Te olvidas constantemente de que a la gente sin suerte la esperanza se le escapa de entre los dedos con la facilidad de una puta. Y mejor no hablemos de tu puto complejo de mártir.

—¿Sabes que viendo tu historial es un poco hipócrita llamarme mártir? —pregunta algo acongojado por las palabras del contrario. Lo pregunta con la voz débil, casi como si no supiera que replicar.

—Soy un hipócrita, un mentiroso redomado y alguien con muy mal carácter —reconoce el moreno y enseña todos los malditos dientes en el acto—. Deberías estar preocupado porque Asahina sea amiga mía y no por la razón por la que te miro mal.

—Repíteme de nuevo eso de que yo soy el mártir —pide con las pupilas fijas en la figura del exboxeador.

—Oh, cállate de una vez —gruñe irritado.

—No creo que seas nada de lo que has dicho —insiste—. Creo que eres una buena persona sí, lo creo porque eres amigo de Asahina y es obvio que tienes que serlo si ella te aprecia. Así que, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no podríamos llevarnos bien? Sé que no puedo pedir ser tu amigo pero sobrevivimos juntos y nos unen cosas que nadie más entendería por lo que sí, algún día me gustaría que fuéramos amigos —coge aire—. Todos. Quiero que nos apoyemos los unos en los otros cuando las cosas nos vayan mal o… o cuando alguno se sienta mal por lo que pasó, ¿es algo tan terrible?

Utópico, quiere decirle. Pero cuando abre la boca para replicar tiene que volver a cerrarla. Frunce el ceño y se lleva la mano al cabello pues de repente ha sentido una… extraña humedad sobre él. Cuando lo toca nota algo pegajoso, caliente, ¿agua? No, el agua no es pegajosa.

—¿Pero qué diablos…? —alza el rostro y entonces la ve, babeando en el conducto de ventilación. Ella escribe mientras les mira con una mirada lasciva, depravada.

—Je… el perro acorrala al enemigo contra la pared y este finalmente confiesa los sentimientos que ha guardado todo este tiempo por él y jurando que lo salvara de su malvado amo lo agarra de sus musculosos hombros para… —está balbuceando incoherencias de forma rápida e inexplicable.

Naegi, por su parte, suspira tras mirarla por un buen rato. Está disgustado. No sabe si es peor eso o las murmuraciones sobre él siendo el enemigo número uno de su amor con Byakuya.

Sakakura no se lo toma de una manera tan estoica. Sakakura conoce la explicación y no le gusta una mierda.

—¡Fukawa! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Más te vale sacarnos de aquí o juro que te ahorco con tus trenzas! —exige pero la novelista ríe y huye en sus narices por el conducto de ventilación.

Lo demás sucede demasiado deprisa para que Naegi lo asimile demasiado bien. Juzo funde la puerta con su mano metálica y Naegi piensa varias cosas. Que Souda es un mecánico asombroso, que está loco por haberle dado un arma semejante a alguien con tan mal genio y que Sakakura podría haberlos sacado de allí hacía, literalmente, horas (quiere creer que hacer eso tiene algún efecto secundario, es la única explicación lógica en su mente).

Así que se queda solo debido a que Sakakura empieza a correr en pos de atrapar a la retorcida novelista.

—¿Naegi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Asahina y Komaru aparecen por un hueco del metal fundido. Makoto no se percata de la expresión de culpabilidad en sus rostros. Sigue siendo demasiado ingenuo.

—¡Ah! ¡Asahina, Komaru! Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿pasabais por aquí? Parece que Fukawa nos encerró a mí y a Sakakura para tener material para su nueva novela, imagino, ¿podéis creerlo? Es un poco absurdo, quiero decir, yo no tengo interés en Sakakura. Quiero decir, no estoy interesado en chicos —aclara.

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —pregunta Asahina intentando mantener la llama de la esperanza con vida, alentándola en su último aliento.

—¿Uh? No, no creo, además, prefiero alguien que sea más bajita que yo. No sé, supongo que es una preferencia estética —Naegi ríe nervioso y Komaru suspira al recordar a Kirigiri. Le da por imposible así que empieza a hablar con él de cómo van a informar a Munakata del asunto de la puerta acorazada. No va a ser fácil.

Por otra parte, Aoi se deja caer en el suelo. Todo el esfuerzo para nada. Saca la libreta y tacha el nombre de Naegi.

—Jooo… habría sido perfecto —se queja en voz baja.

Lo que más lamenta es que, vista el arma que le ha dado Kazuichi, no pueden reutilizar el plan de encerrarle.

 **RESULTADO:**

 **FRACASO**

* * *

 **NdA** : Voy a recordarles que esto también tiene drama para que no me maten cuando el humor se vaya a la conchinchina -lol-. Se me da mal el humor, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Nos leemos.


	4. Segundo candidato: Kazuichi Souda

**Advertencias:** Segundo intento de humor. Es gracioso porque quería tirar más al humor que al drama pero al final no puedo evitar ser quien soy, lol. Me gusta el Sonia/Gundham.

4\. Segundo candidato: Kazuichi Souda.

 _Me vuelvo a equivocar; la historia típica_

 _Y en un irracional impulso eléctrico mi corazón corre en tu dirección._

 **Peligro; Reik.**

* * *

El fracaso con Makoto ha sido un golpe más duro para ella de lo que realmente quiere admitir (y es su culpa, en realidad, por empezar por aquel en quien más esperanzas había puesto). ¡Pero no va a permitir que eso la desanime! Ahora que Makoto ha quedado fuera de juego vuelven a ser solo Fukawa y ella. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y tres son multitud, ¿no? (quizá el dicho no es así pero a ella le da igual). Mira la lista de su libreta y golpea varias veces el nombre siguiente que ha apuntado en ella. Souda. El mecánico.

Dado que Juzo tiene que verle constantemente por el tema de la prótesis de metal Asahina quiere creer que es un posible viable. Además, después de que Sakakura fundiera la puerta tiene que ir a verle. Resulta que es un arma que solo debe usar en emergencias y, bueno, él dice que fue una emergencia, ella piensa que exageró un poco (pero no lo dice porque es una de las culpables y no quiere delatarse aún). ¡La cuestión es que juntarlos debe ser infinitamente más sencillo!

Al menos juntarlos en el mismo lugar.

No tiene puestas demasiadas esperanzas en juntarlos de la otra forma.

La forma en la que a ella le interesa al menos.

Chasquea la lengua y mira de reojo a Fukawa. Está escribiendo. Otra vez. Frunce los labios, recelosa. Da igual, necesita su ayuda.

—Fukawa —llama—. ¿Sabes que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una? —y quiere golpearse por el hecho de que no se le ha ocurrido una frase mejor—. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda y eso —se queja finalmente. La aludida alza la cabeza y le regala una sonrisa que la obliga inmediatamente a arrepentirse de haberla llamado.

—Está vez me toca a mí, nadadora —explica lentamente—. Souda es un… cabeza de chorlito. Es tan simple que tengo un plan que no puede, de n-ningún modo, fallar con él —y no deja de sonreír y a Asahina le da una mala espina tremenda que se abanique con las hojas que ha estado escribiendo todo ese tiempo. Si el plan tiene algo que ver con sus novelas… el resultado puede ser totalmente nefasto.

Pero está desesperada (para variar) así que acepta.

La siguiente sesión de Sakakura con Kazuichi para revisar su mano tras el incidente con la puerta y de paso ver como se está adaptando a su cuerpo es cuatro días después. Fukawa ha desaparecido para, supone, llevar a cabo el plan. Aoi es totalmente reticente a la idea de que Touko lo lleve a cabo porque la novelista no le ha revelado los malditos detalles. "Tú quédate quietecita y observa a la maestra" había dicho. Y ha cedido.

Porque un plan desconocido es mejor que ninguno.

Espera no arrepentirse.

De verdad lo espera.

—Nada de babear a nadie encima está vez —le advierte a la más pálida cuando por fin la ve aparecer. Un escalofrío sacude su cuerpo cada vez que se acuerda de la que liaron.

—Va, va, está ve-vez no n-necesitaremos n-ningún conducto de v-ventilación —replica. Tartamudea más que de costumbre. Lo cual es una mala señal. Está excitada o nerviosa. Asahina no sabe cuál de las dos posibilidades es más peligrosa. Finalmente, ambas se refugian en la esquina que se abre en dirección al taller de Souda y antes de que Sakakura aparezca y capte toda su atención Asahina advierte que Fukawa tiene una cuerda en la mano.

* * *

Juzo no puede decir que realmente odie a Kazuichi Souda. No le tiene un especial aprecio por ser un remanente de la desesperación pero tampoco es que pueda echarle la maldita culpa de que le lavaran el puto cerebro. Y es responsable de que su mano metálica exista así que se podría decir que es el idiota antiguamente desesperado cuya existencia más tolera. Aunque a veces quiera tirarle por la ventana. Como quiere hacerlo en esos putos momentos.

A ver, no es que conozca excesivamente bien a Souda. Sabe que es un exagerado, que grita demasiado y que tiene alguna especie de amor no correspondido hacia la diva rubia que le recuerda porque razón nunca le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Munakata. El rechazo que ve en los ojos de esa mujer cuando el mecánico le confiesa su devoción le estremece. La sola idea de que Munakata le mire así le provoca ansiedad.

Pero no es esa la razón por la que quiere matarlo. En realidad, Sakakura es una persona más paciente de lo que parece con las personas patosas pero todo tiene un límite y su límite llega cuando le dan con una llave inglesa en el codo y le chillan en el oído algo sobre a saber qué cosas demasiado grandes. Desde su posición el exboxeador puede ver las orejas rojas, el cuerpo tembloroso de Souda mientras configura en la mesa su prótesis. Y no puede evitar preguntarse qué demonios le sucede al estúpido mecánico.

Nunca le ha visto tan alterado.

Y por desgracia ha tenido que verle en muchas ocasiones.

¿Quizá ha tenido por fin éxito con la chica?

No, no lo cree. La ha visto. A ella. La ha visto contemplar el horizonte de la misma manera que ha visto a Munakata. Con añoranza, con melancolía. Sonia Nevermind lamenta la pérdida de alguien de la misma manera que Kyosuke extraña a Yukizome.

Chisa.

Cuando Sakakura piensa en ella se pregunta por qué es él quien está vivo y no ella.

Nadie le habría echado de menos.

No como a ella.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho más, Souda? —aspira profundamente—. Llevas cinco minutos intentando encajar ese tornillo —sisea a un paso de la crispación más inoportuna. No es un buen momento para pensar en ella.

Ninguno lo es.

Siempre siente que se ahoga de lo que la echa de menos.

Siempre siente que se ahoga por la culpabilidad de haber sido el superviviente.

Ella lo merecía más.

Ella le habría podido ayudar mientras que él no es más que un estorbo.

La pieza sobrante de un mueble ya construido.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No sé lo que pasa! ¡Bueno, si lo sé, pero no te lo voy a decir! —Juzo lo encuentra irritante, ridículo. Se plantea sacarle la verdad a golpes si es necesario y luego se obliga a recordar que hacerle eso al único que puede encargarse de su mano no es una buena idea.

Kazuichi gruñe lleno de frustración, suelta la llave inglesa y se tira del pelo con tanta fuerza que el moreno cree que se lo va a arrancar de la cabeza. Murmura algo que Sakakura no escucha y luego se acerca a las escaleras de su taller y sube por ellas. Juzo mira la puerta abierta (porque siempre está abierta, no le dejan tenerla cerrada por motivos de seguridad) y luego vuelve a mirar al de cabellos rosados que en ese momento está apoyando su cuerpo en la estantería y rebuscando en una caja de cartón llena de tornillos y otra clase de llaves.

Se acerca a él por pura inercia y algo de aburrimiento. No es la persona más curiosa del mundo pero incluso él lo es de vez en cuando. Aunque por una vez quizá fue mala idea serlo.

La escalera se tambalea una vez.

Y él mueve su cuerpo por puro instinto cuando se tambalea una segunda, estira los brazos hacia el mecánico. Todo acaba en el suelo. Él con Kazuichi encima de su maldito pecho, la caja a unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza y la escalera se ha perdido medio metro por debajo de sus piernas. Le cuesta un poco enfocar la vista pero cuando lo logra su primer impulso es gritarle al chico por descuidado. No lo hace, sin embargo, porque el muchacho está aferrado a su camisa, temblando y prácticamente echando humo por las orejas.

Juzo presupone que está avergonzado por lo que ha pasado.

Se equivoca.

—¡Ya no aguanto más! —exclama y antes de que el exboxeador pueda procesar sus palabras se encuentra con las manos de Kazuichi Souda sobre sus pectorales, palpándolos por encima de la tela de su camisa. Juzo está tan descolocado que su rostro pasa rápidamente del rojo al morado hasta llegar finalmente al blanco. Souda, por su parte, parece aliviarse—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Son duros!

Y probablemente Sakakura acaba de romperle la nariz con la única mano que tiene disponible. Y probablemente va a romperle algo más cuando se lo quite de encima.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! —chilla el muchacho. Sus cabellos caen descuidadamente, desordenados, por su rostro. Sus mejillas están empezando a mancharse de sangre—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no es culpa mía! ¡Ella hizo que no pudiera dejar de pensar en el puto tema! —explica de manera temblorosa con la mano derecha tapando su nariz, tratando de parar el sangrado de una zona de su cuerpo más que probablemente rota.

—¿Ella? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Kazuichi señala su escritorio. Una pila de papeles llenos de letras y manchas de tinta y aceite sobre ellos. El moreno se acerca y agarra el pequeño taquito. Lee. Mala idea. Tres páginas son más que suficientes para que decida parar. Pasan veinte segundos y repentinamente tira las hojas a la basura. La expresión de su rostro por un momento puede equipararse a la de un oni.

—¡Fukawa! —exclama rabioso, pálido de la ira que siente.

Desde su posición Asahina no puede más que mirar la cuerda que unía la mano de Fukawa con la escalera del taller de Souda, desde su posición es capaz de ver como la novelista ya ha empezado a correr fuera del alcance de su mejor amigo. Corre. Riendo como una maniaca. Es entonces cuando Aoi entiende cual era el plan.

Se queda rígida cuando Juzo pasa por su lado como una exhalación.

—¡Esa mujer es un demonio! —le advierte sin girarse a mirarla—. ¡No te acerques a ella!

Asahina se queda callada.

Y esa vez el que calla no otorga.

Después de todo, Fukawa le es necesaria.

Aunque sea una retorcida con ideas más raras que un perro verde. Suspira y, cuando se queda sola, tacha un nuevo nombre de la lista.

 **RESULTADO:**

 **FRACASO**

* * *

 **NdA** : Me gusta el Sonia/Gundham y por eso dejó a Gundham en coma -khé-. Ya sabéis porque era una advertencia, upupupu.

Nos leemos.


	5. Objetivo: Revolución

**Advertencias** : ¿Oléis eso? Es drama, es angustia, es desesperación~

5\. Objetivo: Revolución.

 _No me apoyo en ti, por temor a que te derrumbes._

 _Y por no apoyarme en ti, me derrumbo._

 **Alejandro Lanús**.

* * *

El resultado del segundo intento de conseguir un novio mono, adorable y amable que quiera a Sakakura toda su vida le deja algo claro a Asahina. No va a volver a confiar en un plan de Fukawa sin saber antes de que va el maldito tema. Sakakura sigue enfadado con Touko y ella no puede más que agradecer el no haber sido descubierta como cómplice (y mente maestra, en realidad). Aoi no quiere reconocer lo desastroso de sus planes pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo va a conseguir que Juzo se plantee darle una segunda oportunidad al amor si todos sus planes van siempre cuesta abajo y sin frenos?

Si tan solo tuvieran un candidato aceptable…

Alguien cuya sexualidad estuviera cien por cien definida como compatible con la de Sakakura. Ella quizá…

—¿En qué maldita cabeza cabe? —Juzo interrumpe sus pensamientos—. Esa mujer esta jodidamente loca. Me cago en todos los demonios que estuvieron presentes el día de su nacimiento. Hasta los remanentes que tenemos pululando por aquí están más cuerdos que ella, joder —el moreno continúa maldiciendo y Asahina intenta por todos los medios no defender a Fukawa. No quiere que la culpabilidad de sus acciones se le note en la cara.

—Bueno… quizá sus intenciones no eran tan malas —tantea, al final, porque es una bocazas idiota—. ¿Y si además de conseguir argumentos para sus locas historias tú hubieras encontrado alguien que te gustase? Ambos saldríais ganando, ¿no?

—¿Es en serio? —pregunta—. Lo estás diciendo en serio —sentencia en un susurro incrédulo. Mira frustrado lo que queda de su comida. Es uno de esos días en los que Munakata no ha dado señales de vida por el comedor. Es uno de esos días en los que el apetito huye de su cuerpo—. Mira, Asahina, sé lo que soy pero eso no significa que vaya a caer enamorado del primer chico bonito que me diga cosas agradables y, ¿qué coño? Makoto Naegi ni siquiera es un chico bonito —no es para nada su tipo, de hecho.

—No has dicho que Souda te parezca feo —puntualiza Asahina. Le parece curioso. Souda y Munakata se parecen como un huevo a una castaña.

—Ese estúpido mecánico tiene una… un cierto atractivo salvaje, lo reconozco, pero ese color de pelo y esa personalidad irritante lo arruinan completamente —descarta—. Y, demonios, me recuerda a veces a mí y es como… horroroso —tuerce el gesto y juega con su comida—. Al menos él tiene alguna posibilidad con la persona que le gusta —masculla quizá demasiado alto.

 _Sakakura está bajando la guardia._

—Vale, vale, ninguno de ellos es tu tipo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo capto, ¿entonces cuál es? —Asahina lo mira fijamente y chasquea la lengua—. Ya, ya, pero, ¿quién más? ¿El yakuza?

 _Y él sabe que no debe hablar de esas cosas en un lugar tan público pero, por una vez, deja que la guardia siga bajando._

—Ugh, ¿estás loca? Le saco como tres cabezas —replica el exboxeador—. Además, imagina lo que diría esa loca "el boxeador y el cabeza de la yakuza, apuestas ilegales, sangre, drama, romance y sudor, je, je, je" —la pobre imitación de Fukawa hace que Aoi ría un poco.

 _Cae como una muralla asediada._

—Oye, pues tienes talento, ¿quizá habría que sugerírselo? —Sakakura la mira con la expresión de un perro enfadado—. Vale, ninguna sugerencia, pero quizá así te dejaría un poco en paz. ¿Y Hagakure? ¿Qué te parece? —ella no lo consideraría ni loca pero no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntar.

 _Como un castillo ante un invasor demasiado poderoso._

—Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza. Entre sus predicciones de mierda y mi suerte de mierda seriamos una pareja de mierda —y quizá la ha bajado demasiado.

 _Pero no lo comprende hasta que es demasiado tarde._

—Hagakure no es para nada mi tipo —completa el moreno pinchando un trozo de pavo con el tenedor.

—¿Y cuál es tú tipo exactamente, Sakakura? —la fría calma en la voz de Munakata a su espalda le pone la carne de gallina y no solo a él, también a Aoi. Sakakura se pone tan pálido que casi parece traslucido y la chica… ella agarra el cuchillo de su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Si Munakata Kyosuke dice algo desagradable jura que se lo clava en la pierna, por Buda que lo hará.

—Mu-Munakata —tartamudea la chica como una idiota. Sakakura es incapaz de articular palabra aún. Es como si le hubieran arrancado el alma del cuerpo—. Que… sorpresa. Generalmente nunca llegas tan tarde.

Y Munakata se deja caer frente a ellos. La bandeja de comida hace un ruido sordo al caer o quizá Asahina lo oye tan alto porque la adrenalina le corre tan rápido por las venas que la está matando lentamente. En algún momento mete su mano por debajo de la mesa, en algún momento agarra con fuerza la rodilla de Juzo. " _Estoy aquí_ " quiere decir pero se queda callada, esperando que ese acto sea suficiente.

—El trabajo me entretuvo —replica. Munakata no hace ni el más mínimo ademán de tocar su comida—. Así que… estabais hablando de los gustos de Sakakura. Continuad, por favor, no os cortéis por mí —hay una velada acusación en su tono de voz que hasta Aoi nota. Juzo traga saliva.

—Munakata… yo… —empieza a decir el moreno.

—Voy a… —interrumpe Kyosuke—. Voy a suponer que el tema del que estabais hablando no es con lo que Enoshima Junko te chantajeaba —su parpado se estrecha hasta formar una fina rendija violeta—. Voy a suponer que no me crees tan superficial como para pensar que te habría dejado de lado por algo así.

 _No es tan fácil_ ; quiere gritarle Juzo. _No es tan simple_ ; quiere suplicar pero guarda silencio, calla porque el miedo no le deja hablar. Aun después de tanto tiempo es incapaz de reconocer lo que es. Aun después de tanto tiempo no puede confesarle sus mayores miedos a _él_.

Asahina nota el ambiente tan pesado que siente como si se ahogara en una piscina de caramelo. Nada y nada y no es capaz de llegar a la superficie por más que lo intente. Nunca ha visto a Munakata enfadado pero supone que eso debe ser muy parecido a verle en ese estado si es que no lo está ya.

—Yo… —Sakakura habla, por fin—. Lo siento… yo… —su voz apenas logra escapar de su boca, ahogada. Se levanta bruscamente. La silla se mueve por lo menos medio metro lejos de su cuerpo—. Tengo que irme. Tengo… que regresar. Trabajo. Mucho trabajo. Nos… vemos, Asahina… Munakata…

La nadadora no puede culparle por huir de esa manera así que culpa a Munakata por ser tan terriblemente poco perceptivo. Aquel hombre tenía la empatía de una estalactita. Así que ella no puede evitarlo más. Sus ojos se clavan en la figura de Kyosuke Munakata. Sus ojos azules le miran con una intensidad que podría empezar chispas eléctricas en cualquier momento.

—No tenías que decirlo así. Ha sido terriblemente desconsiderado por tu parte —y ella y Munakata se miran fijamente, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que ella lleva siendo amiga de Sakakura, y la animosidad es tan latente en ellos dos que parece mentira que haya tardado tanto en explotar.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Munakata cambia de tema, corta el tema de su comportamiento de raíz. Asahina sabe que no le queda más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por sus palabras si quiere hacerle escarmentar de alguna manera.

—¿Más o menos un mes? ¿Es realmente importante? —contesta finalmente. Le parece mentira que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo, en realidad.

—Así que… te lo ha contado antes a ti que a mí —y Aoi entiende, por un momento, que no se trata de él, realmente, que la razón por la que Munakata ha reaccionado tan violentamente es un motivo absurdo e infantil. Se siente descolocada al darse cuenta de que Munakata Kyosuke es capaz de sentir celos por la amistad que ella y Sakakura comparten.

—¿En serio te has comportado como un completo idiota por eso? —le recrimina finalmente la chica. Munakata tiene la decencia de parecer ligeramente culpable.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigos? Él debería confiar más en mi —sisea finalmente. Es la primera vez que Asahina Aoi le ve perder los papeles y no está segura de cómo se supone que debe actuar. Para empezar, no debería ser ella la que está teniendo esa conversación con él. Ese idiota debería ir tras Juzo. Ella no quiere ser la que le diga que últimamente ninguno de ellos parece confiar demasiado en el otro.

—¿Y por qué no le dices esto a él? ¿Por qué es a mí a quien le sueltas el sermón? Yo no soy la que está en la cabeza de Sakakura diciéndole como tiene que actuar o que te tiene que decir —suelta totalmente crispada. Si de ella dependiera Juzo y Makoto tendrían una feliz, sana y estupenda relación de pareja lejos de la influencia del cubito de hielo.

—Estoy intentando entender que es lo que te hace tan confiable para Sakakura. Que le hace contarte cosas que a mí no se atreve a decirme —Munakata sigue siendo frío, sigue siendo el colmo del estoicismo y ella rechina los dientes.

¡ _Para empezar a mí no quiere besarme hasta que le duelan los labios_! Es lo que quiere replicarle, chillarle hasta que le duela la garganta. No lo dice, no lo grita, solo lo piensa. No sale de su boca por poco. No sale de su boca porque ella no soportaría causarle semejante dolor a alguien como Sakakura Juzo. No es ese tipo de persona.

—A veces no se trata de confianza, Munakata, a veces solo se trata de ser perceptiva con lo que tu amigo siente —contesta al final. No va a reconocer que en realidad le sacó la información de una manera poco ortodoxa. El inexpresivo ojo del presidente de la Fundación la analiza, sus palabras, sus gestos, todo. Finalmente se levanta con su bandeja de comida aún intacta. No ha probado bocado.

—Voy a buscarle —dice y, por fin, se aleja. Asahina deja caer el cuchillo. Le tiemblan las manos, también las piernas.

Incluso a ella se le quita el apetito.

Asahina jura y perjura que no fue algo planeado. Salir del comedor cinco minutos después de que Munakata se fuera y acabar justamente en la habitación contigua a aquella en la que se encontraban él y Sakakura fue una completa coincidencia, que justamente desde allí pudiera escuchar lo que ellos decían una casualidad. Lo que no es ninguna de esas cosas es que ella pegue la oreja para escuchar mejor.

—Deberías habérmelo contado —a Asahina no le cuesta adivinar que es a Munakata a quien escucha primero.

—Yo… no lo consideré importante —ella sabe que está mintiendo. Simplemente lo sabe. Lo sabe por el temblor de su voz. No necesita verle para saberlo.

—Es importante en el momento en el que lo usan para hacerte daño, Sakakura —se quedan callados—. Te apoyo, quiero que sepas que te apoyo. Escojas a quien escojas para pasar el resto de tu vida con él necesito que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, Sakakura y sé… sé que no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente este tiempo por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo lo que… hemos tenido que superar —hasta ella escucha el nombre de Yukizome volar en el silencio—. Pero te apoyo. No dudes nunca que aceptaré a cualquiera que te haga feliz.

El silencio vuelve a ahogarla. Las palabras de Munakata se le clavan en el estómago y ella piensa que, joder, si le está doliendo a ella una barbaridad no quiere imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo Sakakura. Y quiere salir de su escondite para callar a Kyosuke, quiere tapar los oídos de Juzo para que no le escuche. Con todo se queda quieta. Porque ella no es nadie para interferir en ese momento que es únicamente de ellos dos.

—Yo… gracias, Munakata —dice Sakakura, tras una larga pausa. Asahina tiembla cuando oye una puerta cerrarse. No le hace falta ser Hagakure para saber lo que va a pasar y no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa pero cuando escucha el cristal romperse se levanta y corre a la habitación.

—¡Sakakura! —llama. Hay un espejo roto en el suelo. Juzo le da espalda pero aún así es capaz de ver la sangre deslizarse por la mano de carne y hueso del exboxeador. Le ve temblar y le duele el corazón. Le duele, maldita sea, le duele como si una abeja estuviera aguijoneándolo sin parar y quiere que se detenga y no sabe cómo hacerlo. Tampoco sabe cómo detener la hemorragia de la herida abierta de su amigo—. ¿Estás… bien? —pregunta con una suavidad impropia en ella. Aunque ya sabe la respuesta, aunque es una pregunta estúpida.

Le escucha suspirar y tarda un poco en girarse hacia ella. Aoi se pregunta cómo es posible que Munakata no vea el dolor en los expresivos ojos de Sakakura de la misma forma que ella lo ve. Asahina ha visto esa sonrisa muchas veces, esa que no le llega a los ojos y le contrae la cara de una manera que parece dolorosa. Esa expresión de anhelo que se dibuja en los lobos que aúllan a la luna, incapaces de alcanzarla.

—Él… me apoya, Asahina, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? —pregunta suavemente. El cabello le cae descuidadamente por el rostro y los ojos le brillan. Le brillan como dos luceros que van a estancarse al fondo del mar.

—Porque parece que estás a punto de echarte a llorar —contesta finalmente y ella también siente los parpados pesados por las lágrimas contenidas. Porque está harta de mentiras y de medias verdades. Así que hace algo que nunca antes ha hecho con él. Se acerca y le abraza. Le abraza con fuerza y deja que él la abrace lentamente, deja que él se derrumbe sobre ella, deja que solloce de manera contenida mientras sus manos se aprietan a su ropa, a la espalda de su camisa.

Es entonces cuando ella verdaderamente comprende porque nunca ha querido Sakakura hablar de ese tema con Munakata. El porqué de las mentiras, el porqué de las medias verdades. Es entonces cuando ella de verdad comprende lo difícil, lo doloroso que es extinguir la llama de la última esperanza.

Esa que Munakata ha apagado sin problema echando un cubo de agua fría encima.

Sakakura tarda un buen rato en soltarla y en marcharse y no es hasta que está completamente sola que se deja caer al suelo. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día; piensa. Rebusca entre su ropa su cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Lo abre por la lista y lo observa fijamente.

Y está bien.

Quiere creer que está bien lo que va a hacer.

Porque le duele el pecho y le duelen las lágrimas que se deslizan sin control por sus mejillas.

Porque le duele el dolor de Juzo.

Porque necesita saber que Sakakura va a estar bien y…

Si el tipo de Sakakura es "imbécil redomado" entonces ella tiene al candidato perfecto.

* * *

 **NdA** : ¡Rompí el esquema! Yep, obviamente tengo que desarrollar la relación de esos dos de alguna manera. Aunque, de hecho, el capitulo de Togami es tan largo que quizá acabe partido en dos, lol. Ya veré.

Nos leemos.


	6. Tercer candidato: Byakuya Togami (I)

**Advertencias** : KISS, KISS, FALL IN LUV. Primera parte de dos debido a lo extremadamente largo de este capitulo (y realmente me daba pa' un tercero pero idk). Me gusta el Byakuya/Fukawa.

6\. Tercer candidato: Byakuya Togami. (I/II)

 _Bite the bullet then pull the trigger hold tight_

 _It's a feeling you know_

 **Cry Out; One Ok Ready**.

* * *

Rodea el nombre de Togami tantas veces que le hace un pequeño agujero al papel de su libreta.

Pensarlo, desearlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

No ayuda que Fukawa se le haya vuelto a pegar como una garrapata y tampoco que esté tremendamente irascible desde que se enteró de que ha perdido la ocasión de ver una escena "excesivamente trágica y llena de carga dramática". Asahina no entiende que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la novelista y no solo con ese tema. ¿Por qué la ayuda cuando el candidato es Byakuya Togami? ¿Está intentando averiguar si de verdad tiene alguna posibilidad con él? ¿Es posible que Fukawa quiera probar hasta ese punto su relación unilateral con el rubio? No puede enfadarse con ella si ese es el caso.

Ha visto de primera mano lo mucho que duele la llama de la última esperanza. A veces uno simplemente debe saber cuándo decir basta y quizá es el momento de Fukawa. Quizá es el momento de jugárselo a todo o nada.

Dada la naturaleza de la misión el plan debe ser mucho más elaborado, deben tener mucho cuidado. Lo peor para Aoi es no saber cuál quiere que sea el resultado. Fukawa y ella por fin parece que se están llevando bien y, mierda, Sakakura y ella son terriblemente parecidos en el tema del amor. Eso hace que las convicciones de la chica se tambaleen como un castillo de naipes.

—Uhm… Si… si sale bien para Sakakura el tema de Togami yo… —carraspea—. ¡Yo te ayudaré a conseguir un nuevo príncipe! —le dice una tarde en la que están las dos solas, juntas, otra vez en el almacén de libros (nadie va allí, es el puto escondite perfecto).

Lo único que consigue con sus palabras, sin embargo, es que Fukawa se ría de manera histérica.

Y Asahina de verdad que no sabe cómo interpretarlo.

Todo se precipita una mañana.

Están desayunando en el comedor. Fukawa, Sakakura y ella (y Aoi sabe que Sakakura está _mal_ porque no se queja de la presencia de la escritora). Es el desayuno más deprimente y melancólico de la maldita historia, según ella. Hasta sus queridos donuts parecen marchitarse como una flor ante la llegada del invierno y el invierno es, en este caso, el ánimo de los presentes.

Pero todo cambia cuando llega Naegi, como una exhalación, tan alterado que se choca de lleno con la mesa. El pobre muchacho pierde en el acto el poco aliento que le queda.

—¡Asahina, Sakakura…! —consigue decir, señala a Fukawa con el dedo índice ya que es incapaz de retener más aire en sus pulmones—. Tenemos que… ir… despacho de Munakata. Ahora. Urgente.

Sakakura es el primero en levantarse nada más oír esas palabras y Asahina no tarda mucho en seguirle. No la sorprende que Togami esté ya allí, sin embargo, si lo hace el ver a Hajime Hinata. Mira a su alrededor buscando a Souda o a Nevermind, sin embargo, no encuentra ni rastro de ellos. La duda se asoma en su mente, ¿tiene algo que ver con los remanentes? ¿Entonces no deberían estar todos allí? Ve los sendos ceños fruncidos de Togami y Munakata y suspira. En realidad, le da igual lo que sea. Algo le dice que no va a ser una buena noticia.

Cuando Munakata y Togami están en el mismo lugar nunca es una buena noticia.

—Uhm… ¡aquí estamos! —señala finalmente Naegi en un intento de romper el silencio tenso que se ha instaurado en la sala de reuniones y con esas palabras todo el mundo decide que es el momento de sentarse.

—De acuerdo —empieza a decir Munakata. Sakakura está sentado a su izquierda y, por un momento, no parece saber qué diablos hacer con su presencia. Aoi vuelve a centrar su atención en el tuerto—. Tenemos dos asuntos… urgentes que tratar así que no esperaremos a nadie más. Como podéis deducir por la presencia de Hajime Hinata el primer asunto está relacionado con los remanentes de la Desesperación.

—Nagito Komaeda ha despertado —aclara Hinata—. Aunque no podría señalarlo como el inicio del despertar de los demás a pesar de lo que podáis creer. Komaeda es… su talento es la suerte, después de todo —los ojos con heterocromía de Hinata se detienen por un breve segundo en Naegi.

—Es cierto que no podemos tomarlo como un indicio dadas las características excepcionales de Komaeda, sin embargo, abre la veda para discutir el tema —especifica el presidente—. Se supone que… el programa en el que metisteis a los remanentes ha hecho su efecto en aquellos que despertaron. En los supervivientes. Pero no podemos estar seguros de cómo ha afectado a los que despierten ahora.

—De hecho —interrumpe Togami—. No podemos permitirnos más errores. Debido al juego ocurrido con los líderes de las Divisiones de la Fundación nuestra reputación se encuentra ahora mismo por los —hace una pausa dramática— suelos. Si desatamos más desesperación o matamos a alguien que ha sido exitosamente rehabilitado del lavado de cerebro de Enoshima Junko estaríamos en serios problemas.

—Y aun así habrá gente que quiera matarlos por todo lo que han hecho. A pesar de que no eran plenamente conscientes de sus acciones, ¿verdad? —completa Naegi.

La realidad les golpea como una maza. No pueden cagarla o están jodidos.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Porque tenemos que hacer algo —termina preguntando Asahina. El silencio tenso la pone nerviosa. Necesita moverse, arreglar las cosas. Intentarlo al menos. No quiere que todo lo que han conseguido se vaya al cuerno por un par de imbéciles. Tengan casi le hizo el trabajo completo a la Desesperación.

El bastardo.

—Hemos estado… debatiendo —Munakata hace una puasa. Asahina duda severamente que hayan debatido amistosamente—. Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que deberíamos mandar a alguien de confianza a la isla —hace otra pausa—. Para controlar la situación.

—Por otro lado —añade Togami—, hemos estado hablando con algunas de las sociedades más… pudientes con cuya simpatía contamos y —duda— quieren organizar una fiesta. Me he ofrecido como representante —añade— pero me sentiría algo más seguro si alguien con una habilidad en combate por encima de la media me acompañase.

Todos recuerdan el incidente con los líderes.

El supuesto lugar más seguro del mundo.

Así que muchos de ellos están en contra de la idea internamente aunque no lo expresan en voz alta, suponen, además, que Fukawa será la primera en lanzarse a la piscina para acompañar al rubio. El silencio los vuelve a sacudir para sorpresa de unos cuantos. Aoi mira a Touko y la chica le devuelve la mirada. Al fin lo entiende.

Es el momento que han estado esperando durante esos días de planes frustrados por ser demasiado estúpidos.

Es su oportunidad.

—¡Sakakura, Fukawa y yo podemos encargarnos de la seguridad de Togami! —golpea con las palmas de sus manos la mesa al mismo tiempo que se levanta, demasiado fuerte, demasiado entusiasta. Asahina se ruboriza un poco y carraspea antes de regresar a su sitio. No le gusta demasiado sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

—¡B-bien! Entonces yo podría ir y encargarme del asunto de la isla, ¿no? —interviene Naegi. Su entusiasmo opaca un poco al de la chica, sin embargo, ésta aún siente la mirada de alguien clavada sobre su cuerpo. Togami se levanta.

—Si no hay ningún problema o queja supongo que podemos dar esto por finalizado —está deseando largarse de allí y se le nota en la maldita cara. Escuchar parlotear a Naegi durante demasiado tiempo le da dolor de cabeza y migraña—. Sakakura, Asahina, necesito vuestras medidas. Es una fiesta de etiqueta. Por mucho que seáis mis guardaespaldas no voy a dejar que vayáis de cualquier manera.

La sala empieza a vaciarse. Sakakura está totalmente callado y no hace ningún movimiento que indique que va a marcharse de la sala. No está molesto con Aoi por haberle metido en semejante problema realmente, pero la idea de ir a una fiesta con el mundo en semejante estado ( _por su culpa_ ) le parece casi una maldita ofensa.

Esos putos ricos no cambian. Da igual que el mundo se vaya a la mierda, da igual que el mundo esté en un estado de apocalipsis perenne mientras ellos puedan seguir con sus lujos y sus vidas de desenfreno absoluto. Chasquea la lengua.

—Así que una fiesta, ¿eh? —le dice el moreno finalmente al presidente. La situación entre ambos no ha mejorado sustancialmente desde aquel incomodo momento, sin embargo, es como si ninguno pareciera poder estar demasiado tiempo alejado del otro. Una búsqueda continua sin un resultado claro.

—Es idea de Togami —aclara—. No me gusta. Es demasiado peligroso pero el chico tiene razón —aspira lentamente y cuando Sakakura se decide por fin a mirarle puede ver la tensión acumulada en los hombros de Kyosuke—. Necesitamos fondos.

—¿Uh? Supongo que entonces trataré de no hacer demasiado alboroto —la broma cae al vacío. El presidente no parece de demasiado buen humor—. ¿De verdad vas a enviar a Naegi a la isla? —intenta cambiar de tema.

—Por más que me pese su esperanza es brillante —su ceño se frunce. Su único ojo se entorna—. No será fácilmente afectado por la desesperación. Tendrá que valer.

—No estoy conforme con esto —confiesa el moreno.

—Yo tampoco pero… es lo único que podemos hacer —se queda callado durante un buen rato. Ambos. Ninguno parece querer moverse de dónde está—. ¿Realmente no te importa ir a la fiesta? Puedo inventar una excusa para ti —su voz se va convirtiendo en un susurro a medida que pronuncia su sugerencia.

—¿Ah? Eso no es nada propio de ti, presidente —replica sin aclarar lo que quiere. Porque no quiere ir. Porque le aterra la idea pero cree entender porque Asahina le ha ofrecido voluntario. Ella sabe lo desesperado que está por sentir que es alguien útil para la Fundación. Lo desesperado que está por sentir que sigue siéndole útil a Munakata.

No sabe ni imagina lo equivocado que está.

—Hablo en serio, me preocupas… me preocupa tu salud —aclara. Juzo traga saliva. Piensa que es la culpabilidad de Munakata la que habla. La recuperación de las heridas que el de cabellos blancos le provocó no fue fácil. Aún tiene secuelas. Alimentos que no puede comer, vómitos, dolores en el abdomen. Es una maldita mierda.

—Puedo hacerlo —replica, sin embargo, porque no necesita sentirse bien, no necesita sentirse cómodo, no quiere que le digan que todo saldrá estupendamente. Lo único que él quiere, lo único que él necesita es sentirse útil.

Después de todo, ¿de qué sirve una _herramienta_ rota?

—Está bien —cede Kyosuke, al final, pero incluso cuando Sakakura abandona la sala de reuniones la tensión no desaparece de su cuerpo.

* * *

La fiesta se celebra pronto, demasiado pronto. Una semana después de la maldita reunión para ser exactos. Y hasta la maldita fachada del lugar en la que va a celebrarse grita derroche por todas partes. A Sakakura no le gusta, no le gusta la fiesta, no le gusta el traje demasiado ajustado y no le gusta estar allí para proteger a Togami. _Es por Munakata_ ; se tiene que recordar. Asahina se le acerca sólo para reanudar su corbata. Se siente un poco como un niño cuando lo hace pero no le pone ninguna pega. Desde sus tiempos en la Academia que no se ha vuelto a poner esa clase de mierdas. El desastre es inevitable.

—¿No va a ser algo complicado que peleéis con vestido si sucede algo? —pregunta con los ojos fijos en la figura de la castaña. La piel morena de Asahina contrasta con su vestido color crema, incluso lleva el pelo suelto. Cuando mira a Fukawa solo ve rojo y se le encoge el estómago. Tiene que parpadear varias veces para concentrarse en la piel extremadamente blanca de la chica para olvidar ese color.

—Lo sé, es horrible, pero los estilistas de Togami no me permitieron salir de otra manera —ella parece tan poco encantada con la situación como él y eso lo alivia. Un poco al menos—. ¿Me veo muy mal?

—En realidad te ves preciosa —reconoce Juzo con una simpleza excesiva. A veces no puede evitar pensar lo fácil que habría sido enamorarse de ella. A veces no puede evitar desear que su corazón latiera desbocado cuando ella se le acerca en vez de con él. Las cosas hubieran sido… de otra manera—. Pero sigo pensando que como suceda algo vais a estar en serios problemas —gruñe y mira de reojo nuevamente a la novelista. Le extraña su silencio sepulcral. La conoce lo suficiente como para extrañarle que no fantasee con tórridas historias de un amor apasionado en los bailes de salón. Chasquea la lengua disgustado con sus pensamientos. Debería estar agradecido de que ella esté tan tranquila.

Pero le inquieta.

No la siente natural.

Y le preocupa.

Y odia estar preocupado por alguien que no debe importarle una mierda.

—Entonces será mejor que no suceda nada —Aoi corta de raíz el hilo de sus pensamientos con su sonrisa de nata y canela. Juzo siente su sorpresivo abrazo y se queda con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, confuso—. Aunque he conseguido ponerme unos pantalones cortos debajo pero no se lo digas a nadie —Sakakura sonríe un poco y le palmea los hombros con suavidad.

Chica lista. Asahina le devuelve la sonrisa y, por fin, los tres se reúnen con Togami en la entrada de la mansión en la que va a celebrarse el evento. El rostro del rubio está congestionado en una mueca de neutralidad absoluta que se obliga a transformar en una sonrisa (Asahina piensa que Togami podría desangrarse de pie y fingir que no pasa nada si la situación lo ameritase).

Aoi mira a Fukawa. La seguridad es fuerte, sí, pero no infalible. Ambas saben que tienen que estar al pendiente de Sakakura y Togami por si algo sucede pero también lo suficientemente lejos como para poder comprobar si hay alguna especie de química especial en ellos (y la castaña piensa que se va a conformar con algo de tensión sexual dadas las circunstancias pero prefiere no decirlo en voz alta).

—Vamos a tener que bailar —explica finalmente el rubio—. Se supone que somos todos invitados así que espero que os comportéis adecuadamente —y mira directamente a Juzo cuando dice eso. A Fukawa le cuesta contener una risa histérica, pasa su brazo derecho por el izquierdo de la nadadora y luego acerca su propia mano izquierda, le clava los dedos.

—¡Muy bien! —exclama Asahina sobresaltada por las acciones de la escritora—. Entonces creo que yo debería bailar con Fukawa y tú con Sakakura —todos la miran y ninguno parece contento (aunque por lo menos Touko intenta disimularlo, aunque fracasa lo intenta).

—¿Y se puede saber cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —escupe Sakakura la pregunta, externalizando los más que posibles pensamientos de Byakuya—. Sería más normal hacer parejas de hombre y mujer —concluye entre dientes, tenso como un arco.

—Fukawa se pondría histérica si baila con Togami —Asahina le recuerda, siente algo más de presión en su brazo—. Y tú no puedes bailar con Fukawa, sería como juntar… yo que sé, un terremoto con una tormenta eléctrica.

Sakakura aprieta la mandíbula, Togami suspira y Touko se mantiene muy quieta a su lado. Asahina acaba de hacer el juego, el set y el partido en la cara de los dos hombres. El cielo anaranjado que ve de reojo le pone los pelos de punta y el que el lugar solo sea accesible mediante un helicóptero o una escalada muy empinada no ayuda en lo absoluto a calmar sus nervios. Las olas que se oyen chocar contra el acantilado tampoco. Y aun con todo es capaz de ganar a esos dos en su juego.

—Es como meterse en la boca del lobo —susurra Sakakura cuando por fin entran a la mansión. Él y Togami no han tenido más remedio que ceder.

—Tonterías. Nos vamos a reunir con los mayores benefactores de la Fundación así como con gente que queremos que se convierta en contribuyentes —dinero; es lo que se intuye bajo el discurso del rubio—. No hay lugar más seguro ahora mismo. Solo estás pensando en el juego pero no es probable que se repita —Sakakura no sabe si Togami está intentando convencerle a él o así mismo.

Después de todo, aquel lugar también había sido considerado el más seguro por los miembros de la Fundación que se reunieron allí.

El exceso les recibe cuando entran al salón de baile. Sakakura piensa, mordazmente, que ni en los días más oscuros la humanidad cambiará un ápice. Su tensión aumenta cuando siente que tiran de su muñeca y durante al menos media hora se siente como un muñeco que es arrastrado de un lado para otro. Y aún con todo el desagrado del mundo sonríe, porque sabe que es lo que Togami quiere, lo que Munakata espera. Está bien. Fingir es algo que siempre se le ha dado bien.

Algo a lo que está más que acostumbrado.

Pero los odia _tanto_.

La gente muere en esos momentos mientras ellos juegan a un juego tan siniestro como los organizados por la Desesperación.

La música truena interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones. A Sakakura no le queda más remedio entonces que agarrar la cintura del rubio y se obliga a mirarlo fijamente, solo a él, porque sabe que algo dentro de él puede morir si se detiene a mirar a su alrededor. El miedo le atenaza la garganta. Atormenta su interior. Siempre es así.

Había tenido la esperanza de poder agarrar a Asahina antes de que la chica se escabullera con Fukawa pero la castaña parece decidida a joder todos sus planes.

Gruñe internamente.

—Así que resulta que si sabes bailar —suelta tras varios compases rápidos el rubio.

—Yukizome Chisa —responde Sakakura de manera lacónica. Como si con ese nombre pueda explicarlo absolutamente todo. Quizá es así—. ¿Cuánto se supone que va a durar esto? —pregunta en un susurro para que solo él le oiga.

—¿El baile o la fiesta? —tarda en responder y lo hace con otra pregunta.

—Ambos —replica crispado por la actitud del contrario. Lleva toda la maldita fiesta queriendo lanzarle un jarrón encima.

—No lo sé —Togami suspira. No parece feliz. Bien, eso es genial. Porque Sakakura tampoco lo es. Pueden ser un par de infelices juntos—. Pero si os portáis adecuadamente todo debería salir bien.

La mano de Juzo se crispa sobre la cintura del rubito. De verdad que a veces quiere tirarle ese jarrón encima.

—Sería agradable que dejaras de pensar que Fukawa y yo arruinamos las cosas a propósito —sisea. Odia tanto su actitud creída, ¿y si al final es él quien mete la pata? ¿Tendrá los cojones de reconocerlo o huirá con el rabo entre las patas?

—Vuestra… honestidad es un problema —expone Byakuya y su mano izquierda permanece aferrada al hombro de Sakakura, tensa.

—¿Oh? Ahora la honestidad es un problema, ya veo —grazna en voz baja.

—Lo es en un baile de máscaras —responde Byakuya.

—Esto no es un…

—Metáforas, Sakakura —interrumpe.

—Tú y Fukawa sois el uno para el otro —replica ofendido.

—No estoy interesado en lo que pienses sobre el asunto —sentencia el millonario.

Y algo en su tono de voz obliga a que Juzo apriete su agarre sobre la cintura del chico. Le enerva.

—Al menos podrías tener la decencia de rechazarla si no te interesa. Rechazarla adecuadamente. Pasar del tema solo le dará alas —y giran, giran, giran, en algún momento Juzo se da cuenta de que Aoi y Fukawa podrían estar escuchando pero no las ve por ninguna parte así que vuelve a centrar su atención en el niño creído.

—Tu preocupación es encantadora pero no es un asunto de tu incumbencia, repito —quizá Asahina debería haberlo previsto, piensa. Si Sakakura es una tormenta eléctrica Togami es un volcán inactivo que en cualquier momento puede entrar en erupción. Las chispas entre ellos saltan sin control—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto de todas formas? No sois amigos.

—¿Preocupado por la posibilidad de que te la arrebate? Que tierno —suelta con el sarcasmo derramándose por su mandíbula y sonríe y es todo dientes y peligro y un perro de caza con el que no se debe jugar.

—Antes me preocuparía por la posibilidad de que empieces a… cortejarme —es como una bofetada en la cara, sin embargo, a Juzo no le sorprende. Esa serpiente es tan avispada como Enoshima. Sakakura no se deja amilanar. Está harto de que usen lo que es contra él. Está harto de que le afecten las palabras de una mujer muerta.

—Antes que tirarte los tejos a ti me encerraría en una habitación con la genocida y tiraría la llave por la ventana —masculla con rabia. En algún momento la música ha subido de volumen, en algún momento se han acercado tanto como para respirar el aliento del otro y son pura electricidad estática.

Sakakura sabe que Byakuya Togami es un ser indiferente con un orgullo tan grande como el suyo.

Por eso sabe exactamente dónde morder para que sangre.

—Tus bajos estándares son comprensibles. Estoy fuera de tu alcance —replica con el orgullo amenazando su entereza.

—Lo último que quiero es que estés a la altura de mi alcance. Incluso los remanentes de la Desesperación tienen más atractivo que tú, pequeño engreído —es un dardo envenado que golpea de lleno en el blanco. La calma de Togami se transforma en un ceño fruncido, en una furia fría. Sakakura nota como el rubio tira de su corbata hacia abajo y todas sus alarmas saltan.

—Soy más de lo que tú podrás soñar jamás —el aliento de Byakuya le golpea la cara. Todo su cuerpo le grita que se aleje, que retroceda, toda su mente le grita que están en público. Pero la cordura nunca ha sido una virtud en él.

Y está **tan** harto de todo.

—¿Delante de los benefactores de la Fundación, Togami? No eres mejor que yo —Sakakura sonríe, impertinente, es todo dientes y malicia. Se sabe ganador de un juego que no sabe ni como han iniciado—. No te atreverías jamás. Lo sabes. Eres igual de cobarde que el perro al que intentas humillar.

Sakakura conoce sus miedos. Son los mismos que los suyos.

Los ha visto en algún momento mientras bailaban, los ha olido como el maldito animal que es.

Y aun con eso.

Sabiendo todo eso.

Sakakura pierde, al final.

Togami le besa.

Y es todo labios, dientes, saliva e ira. No es para nada el primer beso que Sakakura Juzo imaginó alguna vez que tendría con un hombre.

Tampoco es el hombre que siempre quiso que fuera.

Y está enfadado por eso. Porque Togami no es Munakata y nunca lo será. Porque Togami ha tenido el valor de hacer lo que él jamás, por su cuenta, se habría atrevido a hacer. Ha visto el miedo en sus ojos. Ese miedo que ha visto millones de veces reflejado en el espejo cuando se mira por las mañanas en él.

El miedo a no ser comprendido, a no ser aceptado.

Pero Byakuya Togami tiene una valentía de la que él carece.

Así que corresponde el beso con toda su furia y frustración, con sus propios labios, dientes, saliva e ira.

Hasta que termina.

Cualquier atisbo de esperanza se le escapa por entre las puntas de los dedos. Lo intentó con mujeres en el pasado. Intentó ser normal, por todos los dioses, ellos saben que lo intentó. Y le ha gustado. El beso. Le ha gustado besarse con Togami más de lo que le gustó cualquier beso que le dio a una mujer. Que ellas le dieron a él.

Pero no es Munakata. No es Munakata, no es Munakata, no es Munakata, no es Munakata y le duele y le sangra el pecho por eso.

Nadie será nunca Munakata.

 _Kyosuke_.

Y todo deja de importar.

Al beso le sigue una explosión.

Literalmente.

La onda expansiva golpea su cuerpo con tanta virulencia que sale volando. Siente un dolor profundo en el costado y su vista se vuelve borrosa por segundos pero nada de eso se compara con el pánico que nace en su pecho cuando escucha esa risa en su cabeza. Y esa risa es lo último que escucha antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad.

 ** _Upupupu_**.

* * *

 **NdA** : ¡Cliffhanger!

Me gusta el Byakuya/Fukawa y por eso hago que Togami esté más en la acera de allá que en la de en medio, EJIEM. En fin, en fin, este capitulo tiene una segunda parte en la que solo hay angustia y drama y cosas malas. Espero que hayan disfrutado de está parte porque la segunda es mucho mejor -KHÉ-.

Nos leemos.


	7. Tercer candidato: Byakuya Togami (II)

**Advertencias:** Beso heterosexual (?). Una parte de mi piensa que este capitulo debería llamarse cuarta candidata pero idk. Soy una persona de mente retorcida, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

* * *

7\. Tercer candidato: Byakuya Togami. (II/II)

Cuando sus ojos vuelven a abrirse Sakakura Juzo ve fuego, humo y escombros. El dolor en su costado le recuerda que sigue vivo, el olor del humo que está en peligro. No hay televisores con osos de peluche infernales por ninguna parte, sin embargo, escucha a lo lejos el rugido de las ametralladoras romper el silencio. Sakakura cierra los ojos y aprieta la frente contra el suelo. Escupe algo de sangre y piensa que, joder, está perdiendo la cabeza.

Togami no está por ningún lado y él espera, internamente, que no esté bajo ninguno de los escombros más grandes, sin embargo, no es la personas que sus ojos buscan casi con desesperación cuando los vuelve a abrir.

Asahina.

Sakakura ha perdido demasiados amigos por culpa de los hijos de puta de la Desesperación.

 _Yukizome_.

Así que, aunque le duela y esté sangrando se levanta. Improvisa una venda en su cuerpo con la maldita chaqueta de su traje y es entonces cuando empieza a correr. Los cadáveres se extienden allí por dónde pisa y las náuseas le sacuden por dentro. Munakata está bien, a salvo, fuera de allí; se repite en la cabeza una y otra vez.

Pero ella no.

Ella está allí.

En peligro.

Aprieta los dientes cuando llega al pasillo y ve a un par de los terroristas que supone han provocado ese desastre. Mascaras de Monokuma cubren su rostro. La ira le sacude por dentro y pronto se encuentra goleando a uno de ellos con fuerza en la cabeza. Usa su cuerpo como un escudo antes de arrojarlo finalmente contra el otro. Una de las armas se dispara por la virulencia de los movimientos pero por una vez la suerte le sonríe y no le da. Se preocupa, aun así, porque eso puede atraer al resto. Mira a su alrededor y finalmente se mete dentro de un despacho. Maldice lo jodidamente grande que es ese maldito lugar.

Se deja caer de cuclillas en el suelo y respira agitado. Los recuerdos le sacuden el cuerpo con violencia y las imágenes pasan borrosas ante sus parpados cerrados con fuerza en esos momentos. No quiere verlo, no quiere escucharlo, solo quiere salir de ahí.

Eso no impide que escuche el débil quejido y, joder, él reconoce esa voz. La busca hasta encontrarla detrás del escritorio, la ve sujetarse el muslo, llorosa y hay tanta sangre que se agacha rápidamente para ayudarla.

Fukawa.

Se siente un monstruo por apenas haberse acordado de ella en todo ese maldito desastre.

Ella.

Después de Asahina ella debería haber sido la siguiente en acudir a su mente.

—Fukawa —le dice con una voz mucho más suave que cualquiera que haya usado nunca con ella. La novelista se remueve, se aleja un poco, se frota los parpados y Juzo imagina que hay algo que le duele más que el balazo en el muslo. Había tenido la vana esperanza de que ella no hubiera visto lo sucedido pero eso solo se lo confirma—. Déjame ayudarte —le pide sin dejar de mirarla y eso es, quizá, lo que parece hacer que la chica ceda.

—Due-duele —tartamudea la muchacha y Sakakura no está seguro de a cuál de los dos dolores se refiere. Así que improvisa una venda con trozos de tela y se ocupa del dolor que él sí puede paliar. Aunque sea de manera breve y poco efectiva a largo plazo.

—Fukawa —empieza a decir pero ella le corta.

—No se te o-ocurra co-compadecerme —pide la novelista. Hebras de color morado tapan su rostro por lo que no es capaz de ver su expresión cuando le agarra con fuerza de la solapa de la camisa y hace lo último que Sakakura habría imaginado jamás. Touko Fukawa le besa y por segunda vez en un día Juzo piensa que alguien allí arriba se está mofando de él. Se deja hacer. No la aparta porque comprende la razón de esa acción en apariencia tan aleatoria—. Un beso… indirecto —dice la chica al separarse y ríe, ríe mientras se le acumulan las lágrimas bajo los parpados y la sangre aun mancha su cara.

Y Sakakura piensa que ojalá las cosas fueran de otra manera. Fukawa solloza y él le quita las gafas para limpiárselas de sangre y sal mientras deja que llore un poco hasta que finalmente ella se limpia los parpados en un intento de detener un dolor que Sakakura conoce demasiado bien.

Sabe que el dolor no se va.

Conoce esa desesperación. No le ha quedado más remedio que aprender a convivir con ella día a día.

Lo peor siempre son las noches. Solitarias y frías. Llenas de susurros y recuerdos. Llenos de recriminaciones constantes.

—Fukawa… tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que encontrar a Asahina y Togami y salir de aquí —y sigue siendo suave porque es incapaz de mostrar rudeza en semejante momento con ella. Porque le habría gustado que alguien, cualquiera, fuera suave con él en los momentos en los que su corazón se estrujaba hasta que no lo sentía—. Has mejorado mucho, ¿eh? Ella ya no sale cuando ves sangre.

—P-para —suplica, solloza un poco la mujer—. Deja de ser a-amable. De-debería robarte a Munakata. Entonces tú estarías con mi príncipe y yo con tu a-amo. Sería un final absurdamente trágico —las lágrimas se deslizan sin control por sus mejillas y Sakakura suspira, cede a lo que Asahina le ha enseñado. Abraza a Touko Fukawa—. Detente… —vuelve a pedir cuando los fuertes brazos de Sakakura rodean su delgado cuerpo—. Así no puedo… no puedo… no puedo… no puedo o-odiarte.

Juzo cierra los ojos y aprieta los parpados. Él tampoco consiguió odiar a Yukizome (a veces sentía ramalazos de una envidia insana más nunca pudo odiarla) y aunque quiere reír por esa estúpida razón un par de lágrimas rebeldes y traicioneras se deslizan por sus mejillas. Es irónico que una persona que siempre le ha desagradado tanto se parezca tanto a él.

Claro que nunca ha sido novedad lo mucho que se odia a sí mismo.

—Aún puede… no sé… ser bisexual —es un intento tan pobre de consuelo que lamenta el haber si quiera abierto la boca para expresarlo.

—Ni siquiera tú te tragas eso cuando piensas en el jodido de Muna-Munakata —replica enfadada. Luego ríe—. Tú y yo somos el colmo del patetismo, Juzo.

—Supongo que lo somos —reconoce—. Pero, hey, piensa que al menos Togami y yo no vamos a terminar juntos —bajo ningún concepto; se dice.

—Quiero que sea… feliz —Touko lo mira. Hay una velada acusación bajo sus ojos cristalinos. Una orden. Y él tiene que reír un poco y la agarra de las mejillas para limpiar los restos de sangre y lágrimas.

—Togami no será feliz conmigo, joder, él no siente nada más que irritación cuando me ve. Voy a reconocer que… le he dicho que era tan cobarde como yo y que no se atrevería a salir del armario delante de los benefactores de la Fundación. Supongo que he perdido la apuesta —se lleva un golpe fuerte en el hombro por parte de la chica.

—Sois inco-incorregibles —susurra. Por fin ha dejado de llorar. Es entonces cuando se aferra al cuello de Juzo. Le tiemblan las piernas—. N-no puedo a-andar —le castañean los dientes.

—De acuerdo… ¿qué ha pasado exactamente? —le pregunta tras cogerla con cuidado en brazos. Le arranca parte de la tela de la falda del vestido. Molesta. No puede evitar pensar que van a tener que huir. No pueden pelear en esas condiciones—. Perdí el conocimiento tras la explosión.

—Yo estaba con… Asahina cuando pasó. H-hubo más de una e-explosión —se queda callada un tiempo—. Había humo, sa-sangre y… de repente empezaron a aparecer e-esos tipos y a matar a la gente. Asahina quería buscarte yo… yo quería buscarle a é-él —Sakakura no lo duda—. Nos separamos y no hay mucho más. Me hirieron y me escondí.

—Ya veo —se asoma por la puerta y no se atreve a salir hasta que no está seguro de que están solos—. Fukawa —llama. Hay a algo a lo que no para de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Y es estúpido y más que ridículo en una situación semejante pero necesita saberlo—. ¿Exactamente cuanta gente sabe lo que siento por… ya sabes quién? —Fukawa trata de contener la risa histérica para que Juzo no le tape la boca.

—D-disimulas tan m-mal que la v-verdadera preg-pregunta es cómo no se ha d-dado cuenta él a-aún —tartamudea por culpa del ataque de risa—. A-aunque hay t-tanto idiota allí que t-tampoco somos tantos los que lo s-sabemos —es un intento muy torpe de consuelo. El hombre suspira.

—Genial —murmura—. Simplemente genial —masculla. Le duele el costado y el hombro le empieza a picar por culpa de la puta ansiedad que le provoca estar en esa situación. Los recuerdos son como balas en su cabeza.

—Sakakura —llama la escritora—. Estás herido —señala. Acaba de percatarse de ese detalle.

—Veo que tus ojos funcionan perfectamente incluso con un cristal medio roto. Es bueno saberlo —ese sarcasmo le hace ganarse un pellizco en el brazo. Sonríe. La calma, sin embargo, termina más pronto de lo que le habría gustado. Sakakura corre con Fukawa entre sus brazos. Huye y, joder, odia huir con toda su alma pero no hay manera de que pueda derrotar a esos bastardos en semejantes condiciones. Ni siquiera él puede hacer frente a unos terroristas armados con una chica en brazos. La herida no es un problema; se miente.

Se convierte en un juego entre gatos y ratones. Para su desgracia, Fukawa y él son los jodidos ratones que huyen, se esconden y tienden alguna que otra maldita emboscada (aunque en realidad es él quien ataca porque la novelista sigue sin poder moverse con su habitual agilidad). Acaba harto de ver sangre y cadáveres y de romper las máscaras de ese oso repugnante cada vez que le parte la cara a uno de esos bastardos. Está harto de huir, está harto de correr.

—Sakakura… has perdido mucha sangre —murmura con algo de dificultad la mujer. Si Juzo no hubiera estado tan cansado le habría replicado lo mismo.

—Puta mansión laberíntica —murmura en respuesta. No hay ni rastro de Asahina ni de Togami y Sakakura no quiere pensar que algo malo les haya ocurrido. Prefiere concentrarse en que, para variar, tiene una suerte de mierda. No está seguro de que no hayan recorrido ya ese pasillo. No está seguro de dónde cojones han acabado yendo a parar.

También ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado.

Le pican las heridas, las magulladuras y le duele la herida del costado. Su improvisada venda gotea sangre. Oye un grito y luego disparos y vuelve a correr para alejarse del epicentro de la batalla. Sabe que la seguridad del edificio está presentando batalla. Quiere creer que no van a caer sin luchar. A Juzo, sin embargo, le gustaría saber cómo se ha producido ese maldito desastre, ¿tienen otro maldito topo? ¿Alguno de los ricachones habría caído en la Desesperación?

Lo peor es cuando se topan con los putos robots del oso. Sakakura no puede evitar que el miedo le paralice unos segundos las piernas, que el pánico le sacuda de arriba abajo antes de empezar a correr en dirección contraria.

Se detiene cuando llegan a un pasillo por el que no recuerda haber pasado. Es estrecho y está oscuro pero aun con ello es una oportunidad de encontrar a quienes buscan por lo que Juzo comienza a atravesarlo. Deja que Fukawa se apoye en él. Le cuesta sostenerla en brazos ya y a ella le cuesta andar. Ninguno de ellos se atreve a gritar el nombre de Asahina o Togami por miedo a atraer a indeseables.

Sakakura odia el miedo.

Odia esa maldita sensación de pánico que le atenaza la garganta y amenaza con destrozar su vida siempre.

—Juzo —llama Fukawa—. Siento lo que dije… antes. Lo del f-final trágico. No quiero ese f-final. No lo quiero p-para ninguno de los dos.

—Lo sé —responde débilmente. El sudor le pega el cabello a la frente y está lleno de sangre cuya procedencia no tiene muy clara—. Lo sé, Touko. Y no vamos a morir aquí así que puedes dejar ese melodrama para tus novelas.

Pero él es el de la mala suerte.

El dolor en el hombro derecho es lo primero que siente, como un aguijón clavándose en él y atravesándolo una sola vez, dejando un rastro de sufrimiento dentro de él. Después es cuando sus oídos captan el estruendo del sonido de un arma al disparar. Y cae, cae de rodillas directo al suelo y Fukawa cae con él. Ve el pánico en los ojos de la novelista antes de sentirlo en su propio pecho. Lo ve como un reflejo de su propio terror. Y piensa que, joder, el destino le odia y está encantado de recordárselo cada poco tiempo.

Después nota la sangre caliente deslizarse por su pecho, nota las manos nerviosas de Fukawa como mariposas aleteando contra él, ella trata de taponar la herida de manera desesperada y piensa en lo irónico de la situación. Piensa que Fukawa merece mucho más de lo que realmente consigue y es por eso que finalmente trata, patéticamente, de tapar el cuerpo de la escritora con su brazo izquierdo, con su mano de metal. Alza la cabeza entonces y mira directamente a quien probablemente va a matarlos y aprieta la mandíbula, con fuerza.

La vista se le emborrona cuando el hombre se acerca a ellos y a cada paso que da su figura se transforma a medida que la consciencia se le escapa de entre las manos.

Y es una mujer rubia.

Es una mujer rubia de sonrisa perniciosa y ojos azules que le mira y le mira y no deja de mirarle mientras sonríe.

—Sa-ka-ku-ra —deletrea con voz cantarina—. Está vez, está vez, está vez nada te va a salvar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él no responde.

—Nadie, nadie, nadie va a venir a por ti, lo sabes, lo sabes, lo sabes por eso me miras así porque lo sabes, Ju-zo. Abandonado como un perro nuevamente, nadie viene a buscar al muerto en vida —y ella levanta los brazos al aire y Sakakura la mira y la ve y no la ve porque solo ve rojo y sangre y luces que se apagan y palancas que debe apagar.

Sakakura lo sabe.

Que estorba.

Que es la pieza que sobra en un puzle ya montada.

Que no hay lugar para él en el nuevo mundo que Munakata y los demás pretenden crear.

Que en primer lugar nunca hubo lugar para él.

Así que cierra los ojos un segundo mientras escucha su risa retumbar en sus oídos, en las paredes del estrecho pasillo y vuelve a abrir los ojos para enfrentarla.

Para morir de rodillas.

—Como el perro que eres —susurra ella con la voz cargada de ponzoña—. Con un dueño que ni siquiera lo quiere. Eres tan repugnante, Sakakura, tan patético. Mendigando las migajas de una atención que no quieren darte, de un amor que no pueden darte —y ella estira el brazo para tocarle la cara mientras él siente como lágrimas traicioneras se deslizan silenciosas por sus ensangrentadas mejillas.

Pero su afilada mano no llega a tocarle. El sonido de algo aun más afilado rasga el aire y la mano de Enoshima Junko se despega de su cuerpo velozmente.

No es la mano de Enoshima Junko; tarda en recordar, sin embargo, no lo procesa hasta que una katana atraviesa la máscara de Monokuma y al mismo tiempo el cráneo del terrorista. El arma del tipo hace un ruido seco al caer al suelo y Sakakura está pálido y lloroso y ensangrentado y aún está abrazando con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de Fukawa Touko cuando por fin entiende que alguien les ha salvado la vida a los dos.

Cuando alza la mirada y gira el rostro es a él a quien ve. Munakata Kyosuke. Con el pelo despeinado, una expresión feroz y el color de alguien que ha corrido por lo menos los cien metros lisos. Ha ido. Ha ido a buscarle. Se atraganta con su propia saliva y tose. El sabor de la sangre en su boca es tan familiar que siente nuevas lágrimas calientes caer. Siente un firme agarre sobre su hombro derecho cuando su cuerpo empieza a ceder a su propio peso. Su visión se vuelve borrosa otra vez.

—Kyosuke… —es lo último que logra murmurar antes de que la oscuridad lo engulla de nuevo.

* * *

 **NdA:** El capitulo de Togami es putamente extenso, lol. De hecho debería haberlo partido en tres en vez de en dos pero he decidido llamar a la tercera parte de otra manera en vez de añadirlo ya debido a que me he atrancado en el penúltimo capitulo y me da la risa cada vez que intentó pensar en como desarrollar el último, ahahahAHA (?). Soy un desastre, sep.

Nos leemos.


	8. Objetivo: Esperanza

**Advertencias:** Si alguien pilla el paralelismo extremadamente retorcido que he hecho en este capitulo le doy una galleta.

8\. Objetivo: Esperanza.

 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

 **Holding Out for a Hero; Bonnie Tyler.**

* * *

Es incapaz de distinguir las primeras voces que escucha. El pitido continuo, por el contrario, le hace saber inmediatamente dónde está. No gruñe a pesar de que es su primer impulso por todo el dolor que nota sacudir su cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies. Odia ese maldito lugar casi más de lo que odia el dolor mermado por los calmantes que seguramente le han administrado.

—Se suponía que debías vigilarla —Togami. Su voz acusadora es verdaderamente inconfundible.

—Y tú se suponía que tenías que controlar a Sakakura no descontrolarte con él —refuta la voz de Aoi. Juzo decide que es un buen momento para **no** abrir los ojos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —replica la voz del rubio.

—¿Me crees ciega? Te vi agarrarle de la corbata y tirar de él para…

Una tercera voz carraspea y ambos se quedan callados en el acto. Juzo se pregunta vagamente a quien pertenece, sin embargo, es incapaz de si quiera hacer el ademán de entreabrir los ojos. La inconsciencia vuelve a por él.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que por fin despierta por completo. Nada más abrir los ojos tiene que volver a cerrarlos por culpa de la intensidad de la luz que entra por la ventana. Es por la mañana, deduce mientras gruñe en voz baja.

—¡Sakakura! —escucha le enérgica voz de Aoi casi antes de poder ver como ésta se precipita sobre él. Al menos no se le echa encima lo cual es un alivio momentáneo. Aun siente como si su cuerpo tirara de él hacia abajo. Es una sensación desagradable y conocida. Examina la habitación en silencio. Munakata está allí, sentado en una silla cercana a su cama. Asahina está en el otro lado de la cama y en la contigua se encuentra Fukawa mirándole con una expresión indescifrable para él. Para su sorpresa Togami también está en la habitación, cerca de la cama de la escritora, cambiando las flores casi marchitas de un jarrón.

—¿Qué demonios… ha pasado? —pregunta con la voz pastosa, ronca y rasposa. Asahina le ofrece rápidamente un vaso de agua y él lo agradece de manera interna mientras bebe.

—Nos atacaron —confirma el rubio finalmente—. Por lo visto alguien de fuera de la Fundación filtró las coordenadas de la fiesta y la Desesperación hizo el resto. Tenemos la sospecha de que uno de nuestros… benefactores cayó en la Desesperación poco después de que se organizara todo —chasquea la lengua—. Al menos no fue todo en balde.

—¿Ah? —la confusión es patente en el exboxeador.

—Los supervivientes y los hijos de los fallecidos han prometido darnos su apoyo —aclara esta vez Kyosuke.

—Solo han necesitado ver sus g-gordos traseros en p-peligro para moverse —sisea Fukawa y ninguno de ellos se atreve a negar la evidencia. Saben que tiene razón.

—¡B-bueno! Ya vale de caras largas. Sakakura ha despertado por fin así que voy a avisar al médico para que pueda examinar que todo funciona correctamente —Asahina necesita dos cosas. Saber que Juzo está bien es la primera. Huir de ese ambiente tan tenso es la segunda. Y como ambas se complementan no tarda en salir de la habitación la cual cae en un pesado y tenso silencio. Sakakura sabe que tiene que hablar con Byakuya Togami. Probablemente también tenga que hablar con Munakata. Y, joder, está seguro de que ese rubito y la loca escritora también tienen que hacerlo. La situación es el puto súmmum de la incomodidad.

—Oh, p-por favor, no os cortéis por mí. C-creo que de-después de la que montasteis tengo derecho al e-espectáculo completo —rezonga la mujer de cabellos morados. Hay algo de amargura en su voz. Juzo admira un poco su valentía pero aun así se tensa. Preferiría no estar involucrado en el tema. Preferiría no ser la diana de su veneno. Además… Munakata está allí.

—Fukawa —acaba siseando entre dientes. Togami la mira tan fijamente que parece que va a atravesarla con sus fríos ojos azules. Luego mira a Sakakura que le devuelve la mirada. Y hay tanta puta tensión en todo el ambiente que si Juzo quisiera podría hacerse una tostada, un bocadillo y la cena con ella.

No hay manera de que él y Togami tengan algo; piensa. Se matarían.

—De acuerdo —Munakata es el que habla y nadie dice ni una palabra—. Creo que he sido lo suficientemente paciente hasta ahora así que ahora mismo me vais a explicar que sucedió en la fiesta —su ceño se frunce.

Sakakura calla.

Togami también.

Así que al final es Fukawa la que da el paso.

—Mi prin… —se corta nada más empezar a hablar y se queda pensando unos segundos. Suspira y tuerce el gesto, tira de su sabana un poco más para taparse parte del rostro. Le duele cada palabra que dice—. Mi príncipe y tu perro —dice sin tartamudear— decidieron salir del armario en la fiesta de la Fundación —explica. La piel de Juzo adquiere un tono ceniciento nada más oír sus palabras.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Yo no decidí nada! ¡Fue tu jodido Togami el que decidió besarme por una burda provocación! —refuta el exboxeador alterado. El otro participe de la discusión chasquea la lengua.

—No me eches la culpa por echarle más narices al asunto de las que tú podrás echarle jamás —replica con frialdad el millonario—. Deberías estarme agradecido por mi acto de compasión hacia tu persona. No volverá a repetirse. Nunca.

—¿¡Oh!? ¿Crees que querría repetirlo? ¡Antes prefiero meterle la lengua a Asahina! —rebate con fiereza. Fukawa no dice nada pero, en realidad, ya ha escrito algo sobre eso. Un boxeador y una nadadora. Una historia de amor y superación personal con un final medio dramático en el que el boxeador pierde la mano y… mejor deja de pensar en cosas que ya ha escrito y se centra en cosas que podría escribir.

Como la pelea de esos dos.

La inspira esa tensión.

Un hospital, con aquellas batas que dejaban tan poco a la imaginación. Puede imaginarlo, la tensión sexual en el ambiente. Una discusión. Velada preocupación tras los fríos ojos azules y sexo, sexo salvaje con el peligro de ser pillados en cualquier momento por la enfermera o cualquiera que entre.

—¿Puedo estar presente si decidís f-follar? —se atreve a preguntar.

—¡Fukawa! —está vez el escandalizado es Togami.

—¡No pienso tocarlo ni con un palo! —reclama Juzo rojo de la ira.

Ella tenía que intentarlo al menos; se dice.

—Togami —la voz de Munakata es suave pero lo silencia absolutamente todo. Por un momento han olvidado quien es el origen de la discusión. Munakata hace el favor de recordárselo con su voz—. ¿Te importa que hablemos un momento fuera? —no es una petición. Es una orden disfrazada. Y aunque Togami Byakuya tiene un orgullo terrible al final decide salir. Porque no puede ser peor que la discusión de besugos que está manteniendo con esos dos.

—Fíjate… parece que al amo al f-final si va a preocuparle que o-otro pueda arrebatarle a su perro —comenta la mujer cuando finalmente se quedan solos—. Aunque no me s-sorprende. Se puso histérico cuando te desmayaste.

—Touko —interrumpe el exboxeador—. Sigo sin estar interesado en tu novio. Corta el rollo.

—Él no es mi…

—Te cambia las malditas flores. Quizá no sea tu novio pero es obvio que a una pequeña parte de su retorcida cabeza le importas más que cualquier otra persona. Si es gay se la madre de sus hijos biológicos. Si es bisexual simplemente tíratelo o búscate a alguien que te respete —interrumpe y suelta del tirón sin apenas parar para coger aire. Es pura frustración que no se alivia cuando sólo consigue que Fukawa ría.

—Cuando te pones así eres realmente mi tipo —se callan—. Juzo —llama nuevamente—. ¿Somos amigos?

—Mierda, lo somos, claro que lo somos —es ridículo y absurdo y la sigue odiando un poco pero también la quiere y respeta más de lo que quiere reconocer. ¿En qué maldito momento paso esa mierda? No está seguro pero es hilarante ver que es a Fukawa a la primera a la que se atreve a llamar por su nombre.

No a Chisa.

No a Aoi.

No a Kyosuke.

—Me alegro —responde finalmente ella y parece terriblemente sincera—. Pero quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora eres tú y no Naegi mi principal rival en el a-amor.

Sakakura sabe de lo que habla. De sus propias novelas. Asahina le obligó a leerse una de ellas. _Para que entiendas mejor a Fukawa_ ; dijo. Tuerce el gesto. No entiende esa fijación de la nadadora con la pálida y mucho menos esa fijación de la pálida con convertirlo todo en un drama trágico. Sakakura Juzo no lo reconocerá ni bajo pena de muerte pero lloró como un niño tras terminar de leer la puta novela.

—Puedes quedarte con el tercero en discordia —cede— pero dame al menos un final feliz en alguna —pide.

—Hecho.

La conversación termina abruptamente cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Asahina con el doctor. Juzo no lo quiere reconocer pero odia con toda su alma las revisiones. Cree que en cualquier momento le darán una mala noticia. Siente que en cualquier momento dejará de darle esquinazo a la muerte.

Munakata regresa cerca de la media hora después de que el doctor se haya marchado diciendo que todo está bien pero que aún tardará un poco en recuperarse del todo. Asahina está murmurando junto a Fukawa y Sakakura decide que no quiere saber sobre qué. Para variar, toda su concentración se posa sobre Kyosuke cuando está con él.

—Sakakura —llama el de cabellos blancos—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta mientras vuelve a tomar asiento a su lado. Sakakura recuerda vagamente las palabras de Fukawa y se pregunta si realmente la preocupación de Munakata vuelve a ser la de un amigo y no la de alguien a quien le debe la vida. A veces se pregunta por qué no le deja tirado de una vez. Cada vez es más inútil.

—Creo que… cansado y dolorido —responde—. ¿Dónde has dejado al rubito? Es sorprendente que por una vez te haya escuchado.

—Togami… —Munakata frunce el ceño al pronunciar su nombre—. Le he recordado que necesitáis descansar y visto lo visto él te… altera.

—Más te vale no creer ni por un momento que ese enano diabólico me afecta de algún modo. No es más que un creído de…

—Sakakura —corta Munakata—. Se supone que tienes que relajarte. Por eso lo he echado —Sakakura se calla. Kyosuke se frota el puente de la nariz—. ¿Es demasiado pedir que no te quedes a las puertas de la muerte cada vez que aparto mi ojo de ti?

—Vamos… no es como si lo hiciera a propósito. Además, se suponía que era el lugar más seguro del mundo —replica con la voz encogida por la frustración. Se siente pequeño cuando Munakata lo regaña.

—Creo que voy a dejar de confiar en los sitios más seguros del mundo —replica el presidente. La boca de Juzo se reseca. Su corazón se encoge de pánico.

—No estás pensando en sacarme de tus activos, ¿verdad? —hay un temor evidente en su voz.

Lo que más teme en el mundo es que Munakata se deshaga de él.

Otra vez.

—No, pero creo que a partir de ahora solo irás adónde yo vaya —se frota el cabello, revolviéndolo. Está incómodo. Hay algo a lo que quiere llegar pero no es capaz ni de rozarlo—. Cuando nos informaron del ataque sentí que ocurría todo de nuevo. Otra vez… — _iba a llegar tarde_ —. No va a suceder una tercera.

—Estás siendo irracional —el moreno no sabe cómo sentirse. Munakata tampoco. Lleva un tiempo sin entenderse a sí mismo. Lleva un tiempo sin entender a Sakakura. Y está tan jodidamente frustrado por eso que no sabe cómo actuar.

—Es posible —reconoce. Está siéndolo. Le da igual—. Pero escúchame. Sakakura… yo…

—¡Suficiente! —la puerta se abre de par en par y el dueño de esas palabras aparece por la puerta con el pelo blanco desordenado, la sonrisa tranquila y una libreta en la mano con la que se abanica el rostro. Nagito Komaeda entra en acción—. Ya llegó por quién lloraban.

La sala se queda en silencio durante al menos medio minuto hasta que finalmente Aoi reconoce lo que está entre las manos de Nagito.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Eso es mío! —Asahina se levanta bruscamente de su silla y se acerca a Komaeda para recuperar su libreta. Se aferra a ella con fuerza y casi pánico. ¿Cuándo demonios la había perdido?

—¿Sí? Eso es muy interesante —sus ojos analizan la habitación hasta que finalmente se detienen en la cama de Juzo. Sonríe y el moreno siente un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal—. Tú debes de ser Sakakura Juzo. Ha oído por ahí que eres algo así como el super estudiante desafortunado —comenta.

—¿Ah? ¿Y quién coño eres tú? —el exboxeador va a convertir a alguien en su saco de boxeo.

—Nagito Komaeda —se presenta sin dejar de sonreír y de mirarle sin apenas parpadear— Pero todo eso a igual —Komaeda se acerca a su cama y se apoya en el respaldo de los pies. La sonrisa parece perenne y fijada a fuego en su rostro—. He venido a pedirte que salgas conmigo. Una cita.

Sakakura se queda en blanco.

—¡Acepta encantado!

Así que Asahina responde por él.

* * *

 **NdA:** Lectores míos, respeto vuestro derecho a odiar mis cliffhangers pero reafirmo mi autoridad como autora escribiéndolos de todos modos ღ˘⌣˘ღ

Nos leemos.


	9. Cuarto candidato: Nagito Komaeda (I)

**Advertencias:** Enoshima Junko.

9\. Cuarto candidato: Nagito Komaeda. I/II

 _Maybe we're perfect strangers, maybe it's not forever_  
 _Maybe intellect will change us, maybe we'll stay together_  
 _Maybe we'll walk away, maybe we'll realize_  
 _We're only human_

 **Perfect Strangers; Jonas Blue.**

* * *

—¡Aoi! —exclama incrédulo. Juzo Sakakura no sabe dónde meterse. No sabe si quizá no sería mejor idea morirse.

—¡Juzo! —replica la castaña de manera cantarina. De acuerdo, quizá se ha emocionado demasiado. De acuerdo, quizá no sepa una puta mierda de ese chico pero al diablo. Al diablo con todo. Es el primer tío que demuestra interés genuino por Sakakura y no piensa dejar que lo rechace sin plantearse si quiera la posibilidad. Sabe que está loca. _Lo sabe_. Pero al cuerno. ¡Que viva la maldita locura!

—Eso no es… esto no es… —Sakakura no encuentra las palabras y Aoi decide que hay demasiados espectadores.

—¡De acuerdo! Fuera de aquí todo el mundo un momento —expulsa a Kyosuke y a Komaeda de la sala ignorando que uno de los dos está calculando en cuantos trozos puede cortarlos a todos.

—Yo no puedo moverme —le recuerda Fukawa cuando son solo ellos tres los que están en la habitación.

—Tampoco iba a echarte —Asahina hace un pequeño puchero y finalmente se vuelve hacia su mejor amigo que está debatiéndose aún entre el rojo y el blanco como color para su rostro—. Nunca has tenido una cita con una potencial pareja —le recuerda. Las mujeres con las que ha salido para fingir ser heterosexual _no cuentan_.

—¡No puedes aceptar esas cosas por mí! —estalla el moreno finalmente.

—¡Ni siquiera eras capaz de procesar su pregunta! ¿Cuántos chicos te han pedido salir en tu vida? —Aoi mete, conscientemente, el dedo en la llaga. Sabe que es un golpe bajo. Ella ya sabe que la respuesta es cero (aunque piensa que es culpa de Sakakura por fingir ser lo que no es).

—¡Aun así…!

—Dame un motivo de peso para no aceptar salir con él —interrumpe la nadadora.

—No le conozco —sisea el exboxeador en respuesta.

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de las citas a ciegas? —contraataca la castaña.

—Es un remanente de la Desesperación —continúa argumentando Juzo.

—Souda también y llevas una mano hecha por él —su voz se hace más suave. Sakakura aprieta las sabanas de la cama del hospital.

—Quiero a otro —masculla con dificultad, terriblemente bajo. Asahina nota la opresión nacerle en el pecho pero no cede. No piensa ceder cuando tiene la esperanza en la punta de sus dedos. Cuando solo tiene que estirarse un poco más para poder tocarla.

—Que no siente lo mismo por ti —completa, al final, con todo el dolor de su corazón—. No te pido que lo ames nada más conocerlo o que te cases con él, por todos los malditos donuts del universo, Juzo… ¿qué tienes que perder?

—Nada… supongo —responde. Después de todo él no tiene _nada_.

—¿Entonces? —está tocando la puta esperanza con toda la palma de la mano abierta.

—Está bien. Tráelo aquí. Le diré que acepto su jodida propuesta —cede y hay más resignación que emoción en su voz pero Asahina está abrazando con tanta fuerza a la guarra de la esperanza que no piensa soltarla hasta que Juzo le diga que Komaeda es un asesino en serie que come niños rebozados para cenar.

Se abraza con fuerza a su libreta.

Tiene un nuevo nombre que apuntar a la lista.

Una última esperanza.

Obviamente, la cita no puede ser al día siguiente debido a que Sakakura aún está en observación. Eso no impide que ella y Fukawa preparen miles de escenarios para la nueva posibilidad y es genial porque, por una vez, Touko parece estar tomándoselo en serio. No más planes absurdos.

Pero sigue habiendo novelas (y encima han subido de tono). Nunca antes la ha visto tan… productiva. Sonríe un poco resignada.

—Es… bastante difícil organizar una cita normal en estos tiempos —suspira y bufa mientras mira el mapa de la ciudad. Ha tachado todos los lugares a evitar y el mapa ahora es un compendio de cruces rojas.

—Lo sorprendente es que sepas siquiera lo que se hace en una c-cita, ¿has t-tenido alguna? —interroga la escritora. La cara de Asahina adquiere el color de las grosellas.

—¡Fukawa! —exclama indignada—. Sigo siendo una chica —murmura mientras la señala con su bolígrafo rojo. Touko aleja la nariz de sus papeles y la mira de arriba abajo. Sonríe de lado antes de volver a sus hojas repletas de manchas de tinta y la nadadora siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. La sensación empieza a ser habitual siempre que está con ella y la frustra. Debería acostumbrarse a sus manías de loca.

—Puede que… debamos dejar que se las apañe él por una vez. Es su primera cita con un chico, ¿no? —el bolígrafo azul de la novelista golpea rítmicamente su muslo cuando dice eso.

—Bueno… yo no te he dicho nada, ¿de acuerdo? —responde Asahina—. Me dijo que cuando era joven intentó… ya sabes, salir con chicas pero no funcionó y uhm… Ya sabes como es. Proponerle salir a un chico habría sido reconocerse tal y como es y después de lo de Enoshima… —Asahina se muerde el labio inferior. Necesitan donuts. Hace mucho que no come ningún maldito donut y eso es una ofensa y un pecado para la libertad de ese país. Necesitan donuts. Urgentemente.

—No digo que no les espiamos —ella va a espiarlos quiera Aoi o no—. Pero es su primera cita de verdad. Deberíamos dejar que tenga la experiencia completa.

—¿Y si sale mal? —pregunta la nadadora, acongojada por la posibilidad.

—Entonces te someterás a una operación de cambio de sexo y tú y Sakakura os casareis —Aoi asiente lentamente a sus palabras. Hasta que procesa la frase por completo. Su significado.

—¿¡Ah!?

* * *

Juzo Sakakura sueña.

Sueña con ellos.

Y es una pesadilla, para variar.

Porque primero aparece él. Siempre él. Como una luz brillante en el firmamento. Kyosuke Munakata es el sol por la mañana y la luna por la noche. Es el café que se toma cuando necesita despertar, es un arrullo en la noche que le permite dormir. Kyosuke Munakata es lo que más ama.

A veces lo que más odia.

No es un odio duradero.

Ni siquiera cuando ella aparece. Ella, con su cabello del color del maíz tostado y una sonrisa luminosa. Yukizome Chisa es una estrella, es _las_ estrellas. En plural. Ella es todas las malditas estrellas del firmamento que acaparan la mirada de su sol y de su luna.

¿Él?

Él no es más que oscuridad.

Ni siquiera eso.

Él no es _nada_.

Está vacío.

Es un muñeco abandonado en la acera después de haberse caído de un cochecito, es la ceniza que se queda después de la consumición de un cigarro, es un lienzo en negro. Enteramente negro. Ni siquiera en eso puede ser blanco.

El blanco es el color de Munakata.

Él no se atrevería a manchar su color.

Y sucede así.

Los ve, de espaldas a él. Juntos. Su Universo. Se alejan y se alejan y el corre y corre y tropieza una y otra vez hasta que por fin parece que va a alcanzar la chaqueta de él.

Una cuerda le agarra la pierna y tira de él hacia abajo. Le hunde. Le hunde en un pozo negro y él grita sus nombres, desesperado. No le oyen. Nunca le oyen. Y cada vez hay más cuerdas, lianas que se enredan y enredan en su cuerpo y le hunden en el oscuro abismo. Él intenta luchar. Siempre intenta luchar. Se arranca las lianas, muerde las cuerdas que le atan y alza su brazo tratando de alcanzar la luz.

Ella es lo último que ve.

Sonrisa afilada, dientes blancos, ojos azules, perversa princesa de cuento de hadas sin final feliz. Ella siempre es lo último que ve. Ella siempre es la que se lo recuerda.

—¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada, Sakakura? No hay lugar para las personas como _tú_ junto a ellos —Enoshima Junko dice con voz monótona. Ella le mira desde lo alto. Siempre desde lo alto. Porque él es el gusano que se arrastra en la tierra y ella es la reina del castillo—. ¿Acaso quieres teñir su luz con tu podredumbre? ¿Por qué no te haces un favor a ti mismo y caes de una vez en la Desesperación? Al menos así tendrían un motivo valido para acabar contigo sin sentirse culpables.

Y él deja de luchar.

Se ahoga en la oscuridad.

Pero no cae.

Nunca cae.

Porque Munakata Kyosuke es su esperanza y su desesperación.

Por eso saber que está vivo es lo único que necesita para mantener la cordura.

 _Lástima que eso no sea suficiente para poder respirar sin que le duela el amor que no quiere sentir por él_.

* * *

El armario se va quedando vacío a medida que Asahina saca ropa del mismo y la deja sobre la cama. Fukawa la va colocando entre "aceptable" y "ni se te ocurra". La segunda pila se llena mucho más rápido y Sakakura solo las mira, con bolsas bajo los ojos y cara de no haber dormido más de cinco minutos seguidos las observa mientras se pregunta qué tan terrible sería arrojarlas por la ventana.

—¿Esto es realmente necesario? —pregunta finalmente. Es una cita, sí, pero sus ganas de impresionar a Nagito Komaeda visualmente están entre el cero y la nada. Honestamente, sigue pensando que es una terrible idea.

Aunque sabe que Aoi tiene razón en algo.

No puede seguir esperando eternamente algo que nunca va a suceder.

Algo que realmente nunca ha esperado que suceda.

Es solo que la idea de estar con alguien que no es él le resulta hilarante.

La idea de amar a alguien que no es él le parece impensable.

—Al menos tiene que parecer que estás interesado, ¿no? Venga, no es tan difícil —Aoi reclama. El moreno gruñe—. Tienes que ir casual pero que parezca que te has esforzado en parecer guapo.

—Con ese cuerpo tampoco te co-costara mucho —señala Touko. Juzo se ruboriza con fuerza y chasquea la lengua.

 _Locas_ ; piensa.

* * *

El conjunto que Asahina y Fukawa aprueban al final es bastante simple. Un pantalón completamente negro, una camiseta completamente blanca (Aoi ha tenido que intervenir para que Fukawa no le toque a Sakakura el pecho cada vez que se quitaba una camiseta para probarse otra) y uno de sus largos y mullidos abrigos (uno de color negro que tenía perdido en el armario). Asahina piensa que está perfecto. Sigue siendo él pero desprende un aire mucho más atractivo (sí, es posible conseguir que parezca más atractivo por mucho que cueste creerlo). O quizá es que ellas necesitan creer que lo está y que va a conseguir enamorar a alguien de una u otra manera.

—Esto es ridículo —masculla crispado. Juzo mira a Asahina, luego a Fukawa y finalmente a Munakata. Su frustración es evidente al ver que hasta ÉL está allí—. ¿Tú también?

—Solo vengo a recordarte que llames inmediatamente si algo sucede —hace una pausa—. No se te ocurra hacerte el héroe, Sakakura —pide. Su único ojo se encuentra fijo en el moreno y si Asahina no hubiera escuchado las palabras de aquel día hubiera jurado que parece más inconforme con lo que va a pasar que Juzo. Sólo está preocupado por su seguridad; se recuerda.

Cuando Komaeda aparece viene flanqueado por Nevermind y Hajime. Asahina no puede evitar sonreír un poco, aliviada. No son los únicos preocupados. Aunque en el fondo espera que no crean que Sakakura hará daño a Komaeda. Vale que es algo bruto y no se toma muy bien el tema de la desesperación pero Aoi confía plenamente en él.

No es por eso, sin embargo, por lo que resultan estar preocupados.

—Más te vale comportarte —murmura Sonia mientras se asegura de que la ropa de Nagito permanezca en su sitio, ¿por qué parece siempre que ha salido de una pelea con una jauría de perros?—. No nos dejes en ridículo —advierte.

—Recuerda mantener el tema de la esperanza bajo mínimos —recomienda Hajime. Su ceño está fruncido y en su expresión no parece adivinarse que es lo que piensa de todo el asunto.

—Estáis exagerando un poco, ¿no creéis? Es imposible que algo salga mal —Komaeda ríe. Sonia recuerda el incidente con el avión y sabe, SABE, que como ese idiota se pierda en una isla desierta con el perro guardián del presidente de la Fundación rodarán cabezas. Las suyas, probablemente.

—Esto es una mala idea, ¿por qué hemos permitido esto? —murmura la chica para sí. Se muerde el pulgar con fuerza mientras ve como Nagito se acerca a Sakakura—. Aún estamos a punto de detener esta locura, Hinata.

—¡Recuerda! —grita el aludido de repente—. ¡Nada de esperanza! ¡Ni una palabra! —suspira un poco y apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Sonia—. Creo que hoy… vamos a envejecer diez años.

No les queda más remedio que confiar en la infernal suerte de Komaeda.

Por muy peligroso que eso sea.

Asahina les mira, se despide de Juzo con la mano y luego de Sonia y Hajime con la otra. Solo queda Kyosuke que las está mirando fijamente. Asahina sonríe nerviosa. Puede que solo tenga un maldito ojo pero sigue intimidando tanto como siempre.

—Vais a seguirles, ¿no es así? —la pregunta la pilla por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? C-claro que…

—Sí —interrumpe Touko.

—Informadme si algo sale mal —ordena—. Cualquier cosa.

Se va. Aoi le mira irse y es pura confusión lo que bulle dentro de ella.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —pregunta en voz baja mientras mira a la novelista. Fukawa sonríe de manera enigmática y se encoge de hombros.

—Es un hombre muy denso, Asahina —replica—. Ni siquiera él entiende aun cual es la mosca que le ha picado —se tapa la boca, la nadadora la mira reír. No entiende de que habla—. Va, va, y-ya nos preocuparemos por él. Vamos, vamos, les v-vamos a p-perder —continúa riendo sin control. Histérica.

Y aunque Asahina no lo entiende en absoluto sabe que tienen una misión que cumplir así que la sigue.

* * *

 **NdA:** La personalidad de Nagito y yo aún nos estamos peleando porque yo quiero salseo y él no sabe lo que quiere (?)

Nos leemos.

PD: Felices fiestas.


	10. Cuarto candidato: Nagito Komaeda (II)

**Advertencias** : A veces me da por hacer elipsis, lol. Nagito se me sigue atragantando un poco.

* * *

10\. Cuarto candidato: Nagito Komaeda. II/II

Finalmente empieza la misión "perseguir a Sakakura Juzo y asegurarse de que todo sale bien" así como su misión contigua que solo se llevara a cabo en caso de emergencia: "Darle una paliza a Nagito Komaeda si sale mal por su culpa". ¿Quién narices le pone los nombres a las misiones? Ah, cierto, ella. Las sugerencias de Fukawa siempre son más sexuales y es lo más vergonzoso del mundo. No es culpa suya. Es de Touko.

Que ella sea terrible escogiendo nombres no tiene nada que ver.

La zona comercial es amplia y dados los destrozos ocasionados por la Desesperación en su momento hay infinidad de sitios en los que Asahina y Fukawa pueden esconderse para espiar. Al menos los comercios y las personas parecen estar levantando cabeza en esa zona. ¡Y ya ha pasado un mes desde el último ataque! Asahina se deprime un poco por la mierda de consuelo que es ese.

—¿De qué crees que estarán hablando? —pregunta la nadadora. Desde su posición puede verlos dentro de una cafetería, pero no hay manera de que los oigan desde allí.

—¿De lo que tienen en común? Pueden recomendarse aceites para engrasarse las tuercas —dice sin sarcasmo. Aoi se siente muy culpable por encontrarlo un poquito gracioso. Eso no impide que la regañe, escandalizada. No es un tema con el que se deba bromear—. Shhh… deja de graznar como un pato o nos descubrirán incluso dentro de esa cafetería tan cutre.

Asahina sabe que Fukawa se está vengando por aquellos primeros días en los que su amistad estaba… floreciendo. Aun así, le tira de una trenza y le saca la lengua por decir que su risa es un graznido.

—A mí me parece que es una cafetería adorable —replica Asahina.

Y quizá lo sea, es pequeña y acogedora y Juzo está mirándolo todo con expresión mortificada porque, mierda, está saliendo con un chico y están en un lugar _público_ y él no sabe cómo narices comportarse. Apenas sabe una mierda de Nagito Komaeda, ¿en qué momento le pareció que aquello sería buena idea?

Sakakura no es precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo. Sabe que debería empezar preguntándole por sus gustos, ver si tiene algo en común con ese chico (al menos sabe que hay algo que no tienen en común y es el puto tema de la suerte). Pero Sakakura es un torbellino impulsivo al que le lleva reconcomiendo una pregunta por dentro desde que escuchó la petición del muchacho.

—¿Te gusta el dulce? Oh, nunca lo habría imaginado —comenta el de cabellos blancos cuando un pequeño trozo de tarta de chocolate blanco es dejado delante del moreno. Juzo espera a que la camarera se vaya mientras sus ojos siguen clavados en el chico con suerte.

—¿Por qué me has pedido salir? No me conoces de nada —Sakakura le pregunta finalmente. Komaeda parece sorprendido, parece pero algo le dice a Juzo que no es más que pura fachada.

—¿Por qué no debería de haberlo hecho? Eres atractivo, Sakakura —Komaeda comenta y Sakakura siente como el rojo le sube hasta la raíz del pelo. No es algo habitual. Que un chico le halague de esa manera. No es nada habitual—. Soy… alguien que se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Quiero decir, ¿conoces mi talento no es así?

—Sí —responde.

—Mi vida se basa mucho en lo que… mi cuerpo me pide que haga. No racionalizo. Simplemente actuó y veo a qué punto me llevan esas decisiones impulsivas. Primero viene la mala suerte, luego siempre la buena. Así es como funciono —reconoce— así que… quise probar a racionalizar mis acciones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sakakura entendía el punto de llevar una vida de impulsividad. Entendía el punto de querer cambiar. Pero no entendía por qué le había escogido a _él_.

—Te gusta alguien —sentencia. Sakakura siente su estómago congelarse—. A mí _también_ me gusta alguien y cuando la libreta de tu amiga cayó en mis manos pensé "oh, el destino" —Nagito sonríe a pesar de sus palabras.

Juzo solo piensa que va a matar a Asahina por haber apuntado en alguna estúpida libreta que él ama a Munakata, ¿¡es que esa chiquilla no piensa!?

—No veo entonces cual es el punto de todo esto. ¿Tú también crees en la estupidez del clavo o estás intentando celarle? —puede entenderlo. Que le usen. Puede entender que alguien le vea y diga "hey, puedo usar a este idiota para mis propósitos" pero es incapaz de entender que alguien le vea y piense "hey, puedo enamorarme de este tío". Su mente no lo asimila.

—¿Darle celos? No funcionaria —Komaeda deshecha la idea como si fuera absurda—. Te lo he dicho. Esto es una… racionalización de mi modo de actuar. Yo no quería rendirme, a veces aun quiero correr por patas y gritarle que no me rindo pero… cuando vi la libreta pensé, ¿y por qué no puede ser otra persona? Si realmente tengo este talento debería funcionar, ¿no? Tarde o temprano debería encontrar alguien con quien pasar una vida normal.

Sakakura también lo ha pensado. Por eso no se atreve a decir lo mal que eso funciona. No se atreve a decirle que cuando el amor es demasiado intenso lo único que sientes es que estás traicionando al otro. Aunque a la otra persona no le importe en absoluto lo mucho que otros intenten adueñarse de ti. ¿Por qué habría de importarle a alguien que no tiene esa clase de interés en ti?

No se atreve a decirle lo mucho que va a seguirle doliendo hasta que lo supere.

Tampoco puede enseñarle a superarlo.

Él aún no lo ha hecho.

—¿Yo? —Sakakura es escéptico, terriblemente escéptico.

—Tú estás en mi misma situación por eso pensé que… podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Creo… firmemente en ello. Así que voy a tener esperanza en que funcionara.

Sakakura sonríe un poco, resignado.

Tampoco sabe cómo decirle que hace tiempo que él dejó de saber cómo se sentía la esperanza.

* * *

Lo que Asahina más odia es que desde cualquier lugar en el que se pongan siguen sin poder oír. Incluso cuando Nagito y Sakakura abandonan la cafetería no puede saber si las cosas van bien, si las cosas van mal y, ¡agh! ¡Quiere saberlo! Fukawa se detiene de golpe y obliga a la nadadora a agacharse. Señala a sus objetivos que se han detenido delante de una tienda.

—¿Ah? ¿Eso no es una lotería? —pregunta la castaña en voz baja. Asahina las conoce, ha intentado alguna vez ganar algo (y siempre gana pañuelos, el maldito premio de consolación). Por eso se sorprende cuando ve a Sakakura acercarse al tipo que regenta el lugar y a Komaeda acercarse con semblante curioso.

No puede creer que Juzo vaya a intentarlo.

Diez intentos después no puede creer que Sakakura no se haya rendido ya.

—Estoy por detenerlo para que no se humille más —murmura la nadadora de manera agónica. Touko se coloca el dedo índice sobre los labios y vuelve a señalarlos. Asahina ve como Nagito detiene a Juzo finalmente. Ve como él lo intenta.

Asahina Aoi ve como Nagito Komaeda gana el primer premio (y desde allí es incapaz de adivinar lo que es).

Y luego le ve ganar el segundo.

Que es un enorme y adorable y blanco perro de peluche casi tan grande como él. Asahina quiere uno. La idea se le va de la cabeza en cuanto ve como Komaeda se lo regala al exboxeador. Asahina pierde el contacto con la realidad cuando ve a Juzo, a Juzo Sakakura ruborizarse con el puto peluche en brazos. Empieza a zarandear con fuerza a la novelista porque, oh, dioses, es lo que tanto habían estado esperando.

Es adorable, es mono y es el intento más fructífero que han tenido.

El termómetro de la esperanza que está dentro de ella se rompe.

—Está rojo, Fukawa, está rojo. Eso tiene que ser bueno, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? —su estado de ánimo oscila entre la emoción más pura y la histeria más absoluta.

—A-Asahina, nos v-van a de-descubrir —tartamudea cuando logra escapar de las tenazas de acero en las que se han convertido las manos de la morena—. N-no te emociones tanto. Es po-posible que solo esté a-avergonzado. Baja esa esperanza.

Fukawa le da un mazazo a su termómetro que vuelve a sus niveles normales. Se ruboriza está vez ella, terriblemente avergonzada. Sabe que la novelista tiene razón. Lo sabe.

Pero.

—Es que han sido tan monos… —trata de justificarse. Fukawa se acomoda las gafas y la mira, la mira fijamente hasta que chasquea la lengua.

—Aburrido. No siento pasión, ¿dónde está el fuego? Lo más emocionante que puede pasarles es que Komaeda se caiga sobre Sakakura y se sujete en su camisa y se la rompa y entonces tengan que ir a la c-casa de a-alguno de los d-dos y al-allí la cosa se de-descontrole y… y… —Fukawa empieza a sangrar por la nariz mientras se sujeta las mejillas.

Y Asahina le pregunta a los dioses que ha hecho para merecer eso.

—¡Deja de _fangirlear_ en un momento como este y más si es solo con tus propias ocurrencias! ¡Eso no va a pasar! —exclama mientras mueve los brazos nerviosamente, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Entonces ambas escuchan un fuerte _crack_ y cuando giran el rostro lo ven. Ven a Nagito Komaeda disculpándose una y otra vez con un trozo de la camisa blanca de Juzo en su mano metálica. Lo cual hace que tengan un primer plano perfecto del abdomen y los pectorales de Sakakura.

Asahina le da gracias a Buda por las vistas (porque, joder, él es su amigo pero las vistas son maravillosas o quizá es culpa de Fukawa que ésta empezando a contagiarle su enfermedad).

Su emoción se esfuma cuando de golpe escucha un estornudo a su derecha. Su cuerpo se tensa y lentamente gira la cabeza en dirección a la escritora. Pero ya no es Fukawa. Asahina reconocería esa lengua en cualquier parte. La genocida hace acto de presencia y antes de que ella pueda agarrarla ésta corre como el mismo diablo encarnado hacia Komaeda y Sakakura.

—¡Sakakura Juzo! —exclama mientras una tijera vuela y le corta varias hebras de cabello al moreno. Le señala con otro par de tijeras. En algún momento ha terminado con una en cada mano—. ¡Voy a matarte!

* * *

Todos acaban en el hospital.

Otra vez.

Asahina tiene un ojo morado y un corte en la mejilla. Nagito sujeta una bolsa con hielo sobre la cabeza de Juzo y Fukawa trata por todos los medios de no rascarse las costras de los brazos. Todos tienen moratones por todas partes.

—No puedo creer que me estuvierais siguiendo —sisea Juzo. Touko y Aoi desvían la mirada. Culpables.

—No te enfades con ellas. No ha sido tan malo —parece, de hecho, emocionado. Asahina piensa que Komaeda es más raro que un perro verde—. ¡Es la primera vez que las cosas que no salen como quiero no terminan en absoluto desastre! —sí, mucho más raro que una jauría de perros verdes.

Pero.

Ah.

Es su puta esperanza.

Puede ser una cobaya verde si quiere.

—Esto ha sido un maldito error —masculla Juzo. Todas las alarmas de Asahina suenan. Ah, no, su última esperanza no va a morir sin que luche por ella. Se levanta bruscamente y abre la boca para contradecirle.

Sin embargo, al final no es ella la que habla.

Es él.

—Ah, ah, no te permito decir eso —replica Nagito mientras saca de su chaqueta verde un par de, ¿entradas? ¿boletos? Asahina no sabe que son desde su posición—. Me has prometido que irías conmigo, no irás a retractarte de tu palabra, ¿verdad?

Sakakura tuerce el gesto pero al final asiente. Abre la boca para hablar pero nuevamente alguien interrumpe todo lo que se está gestando. Y es Kyosuke Munakata el que entra en aquella sala del hospital y, joder, Asahina, juraría que es la personificación de un basilisco al que han despertado de una manera muy mala

Su único ojo se clava en la figura de Sakakura que se encoge debajo del hielo que ahora es él quien sostiene. Después se clava en Fukawa y finalmente lo hace en ella.

—Se suponía que ibais a avisarme si ocurría algo malo —murmura y su voz suena peligrosamente mortífera además de formal—. No se suponía que vosotras ibais a causar el incidente.

—¿Ah? ¿¡Tú sabias que me estaban vigilando!? —Sakakura se levanta de golpe y, mierda, eso ha sido una mala idea porque se marea un poco pero el enfado es lo suficientemente grande dentro de él como para ignorar ese pequeño desliz de su cuerpo. ¿¡Por qué demonios todo el mundo parecía confabulado en su contra!?

¿¡Por qué diablos Munakata…!? Aspira profundamente y vuelve a sentarse. Se frota el puente de la nariz y lo único en lo que piensa es en que a veces realmente le gustaría ser heterosexual. No tendría esos putos problemas. Abraza su puto perro de peluche. Es como una bolita gigante antiestrés.

—Estaba preocupado —responde Munakata finalmente, más suave, tenso.

—De acuerdo… de acuerdo… voy a… voy a pasar todo esto por esta vez, ¿entendéis? Pero esto no va a volver a repetirse. Voy a tener una segunda cita y ninguno de vosotros vais a vigilarme o a mandar a nadie para vigilarme, ¿entendéis? —Juzo demanda y Fukawa le mira fijamente.

—¿Una segunda cita? —pregunta Asahina repentinamente interesada. Juzo no quiere decir nada pero Komaeda vuelve a mover sus boletos.

—Gané el primer premio de una lotería. Es una noche gratis para dos personas en el hotel con aguas termales que aún permanece en pie en la zona norte, ¿no es genial? Obviamente he invitado a Sakakura a venir conmigo —explica contento el chico.

A Asahina le brillan los ojos.

Fukawa mira a Munakata.

La expresión del Presidente de la Fundación se parece mucho a la de alguien que acaba de chupar un limón especialmente agrio.

* * *

 **NdA:** No me odies, Munachan, el cuerpo me pidió salseo. AhahahAHAHAHA.

Nos leemos.


	11. Son de sangre, oro y cristal

**Advertencias:** Enoshima Junko con corona es uno de mis _aesthetic_.

11\. Son de sangre, oro y cristal.

 _Welcome to the end of eras, ice has melted back to life,_  
 _done my time and served my sentence, dress me up and watch me die_.

 **Emperor's New Clothes; Panic! At The Disco**.

* * *

El sonido de las trompetas reverbera en el palacio de hielo. Sakakura nota el frío congelar sus extremidades pero no es nada comparado con el sentimiento que anida en su pecho cuando la ve allí, sentada sobre el trasparente trono como la reina que siempre se ha sentido ser, resplandece como un farolillo con sus largas piernas cruzadas, flanqueada a cada lado por robots de Monokuma que están vestidos con armaduras de caballero.

Hay robots de Monokuma por toda la sala disfrazados de caballeros grises. A cada lado de los pilares que sostienen la habitación, en cada puerta de la sala. Su tamaño es ridículo al lado de las enormes lanzas que portan apuntando al techo, también de hielo. Todos le miran. Ella. Ellos. A él que está sangrando con una armadura ennegrecida que cubre su cuerpo y se va cayendo a pedazos.

—¿Por qué no quieres entregarme tu corazón, mi caballero? —pregunta la reina con su podrida sonrisa floreciendo como una rosa en primavera y la mirada de un mar turbio—. ¿Alguien me lo ha robado ya? Dime, dime, dime, mi caballero, ¿por qué rehúyes mi mirar?

Sakakura aprieta la mandíbula. Las heridas de su cuerpo sangran. Una externalización de su alma. Se muere de pie frente a esa mujer.

—Nadie, mi reina —responde con la voz ahogada, llena de metal y sal—. No rehuyó tu mirada, mi reina.

—¡Entonces entrégame tu corazón! —demanda.

—No lo tengo, mi reina. Lo entregue —susurra—. Lo entregue —agoniza.

—¡Pero te fue devuelto! ¡Él no lo quiso! ¡Quiso el de ella! —explota como una niña caprichosa—. Así que dámelo, dámelo, dámelo.

Se baja de su trono de hielo, la corona tambalea en su cabeza pero permanece sobre ella, brillan sus diamantes incrustados entre el azul y la plata. Estira el brazo hacia él y da igual cuantas murallas construya porque ante ella, ante ella todas caen como un castillo de naipes. La reina clava sus uñas en su pecho y lo atraviesa, arranca su corazón de cuajo que brilla débilmente entre sus falanges.

—¡Cristal! —exclama ella. La sonrisa de Chesire le baila en los labios como una góndola en mitad de un lago—. Mira, mira, mira, es tan frágil. Podría romperla tan fácilmente si lo dejo caer. ¿Ah? ¿Pero que es está parte tan oscura de aquí? Qué asco, asco, asco. Sobra. Arruina la belleza del cristal.

Ella golpea una de las zonas ennegrecidas con un dedo arrancando un pequeño trozo del negro cristal que cae al suelo y se hace añicos. Sakakura contiene la respiración. El dolor atraviesa su cuerpo antes de que pueda preverlo.

 _Y Sakakura es demasiado joven para entenderlo._

 _Solo sabe qué le parecen más atractivos los chicos que las chicas y que esa no es la norma. Él sabe que la princesa es la que siempre se queda con el príncipe. Él sabe que los príncipes no se gustan entre ellos y siempre, siempre se pelean por la princesa._

 _Así que se guarda sus pensamientos para sí, esconde esa anormalidad dentro de él y se pelea por la chica cada vez que es necesario hacerlo._

—Mi reina, por favor, no hagáis eso —suplica, cae de rodillas al suelo.

Ella le mira. Cabello dorado, ojos de mar, pérfida sonrisa, corona de plata y en sus manos de porcelana un corazón de cristal que con gusto resquebraja. Ella es la reina del lugar.

Ella. Ella. Ella.

Reina de pesadillas.

Asesina de la Esperanza.

—¿Vas a llorar, mi caballero? Estás tan negro. No, no, no. Debo curarte para que tu corazón resplandezca, trasparente —ella dice y le destroza otra vez. El sonido del cristal partirse es como el de una guillotina que cae sobre su cabeza.

 _Y sus padres están viendo las noticias internacionales en el salón mientras él hace los deberes._

— _A veces me pregunto cómo pueden permitir que dos personas del mismo sexo se casen —oye a la voz de su padre decir. Deja de escribir por un momento, se queda muy quieto—. La poca importancia que los extranjeros le dan al legado familiar es insultante. Repugnante._

 _La madre de Juzo calla pero asiente a sus palabras con esa sonrisa de eterna cordialidad que parece cincelada en su cara. La esposa modelo._

 _Sakakura se dice así mismo que nunca, nunca le contará la verdad a sus padres._

Se muerde los labios para no chillar de frustración. Su cuerpo le arde y las lágrimas se deslizan sin control por sus mejillas.

 _Sakakura está en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza._

— _Deja de ser tan remolón, Sakakura. No voy a dejar que suspendas los exámenes teóricos solo porque no los consideres importantes —la voz de Munakata es tan clara que le deja sin aliento._

— _Eres un grano en el culo, presidente —replica su propia voz._

 _Munakata sonríe._

 _Le sonríe a él de esa manera en la que sonríe cuando simplemente es él. Cuando está feliz._

 _Y cae._

 _Esa sonrisa siempre le hizo caer._

 _Le hará caer en un futuro que aún desconoce._

Sigue haciéndole caer _._

—¡Su majestad! —insiste. Sus lágrimas se entremezclan con la sangre que cubre su rostro pero ella no le escucha o quizá simplemente le ignora. Un nuevo pedazo cae al suelo y es como si una bala atravesara su pecho. Los caballeros de la Desesperación ríen a su alrededor.

Risas metálicas, agudas, la voz de Monokuma en cacofonía.

 _Y es San Valentín un año más._

 _Y hay una bolsa de chocolate churruscado en su cartera. Como todos los años. Se pregunta si al menos ese se atreverá a dejárselo a Munakata en el casillero. Aunque sea de forma anónima._

 _No lo hace._

 _Nunca lo hace._

 _Se lo come al día siguiente._

 _Y no sabe si la amargura procede de su interior o del desastre que es él incluso intentando hacer algo tan simple._

Sakakura deja de suplicarle. Solo llora en silencio mientras ve la retorcida sonrisa de la reina cincelada en su faz.

Como ese día.

Las risas robóticas se transforman en las de los estudiantes del curso de reserva.

 _La lluvia le cae encima sin compasión. Trata de lavar el pecado que va a cometer, trata de impedirlo._

 _Permanece limpio; parece gritarle._

 _No consigue su propósito._

 _Sakakura miente._

—¿Ah? ¡Se ha atascado un pedazo, mi caballero! ¡No, no, no! ¡No voy a dejar que permanezcas en la oscuridad! ¡Ya casi está! ¡Ya casi está! ¡Ya casi! ¡Aguanta un poco más! —canturrea, las largas uñas de Enoshima arañan el cristal y ella siempre, siempre, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

 _Sakakura es el jefe de la sexta División._

 _Munakata es el Presidente de la Fundación junto con Tengan y Yukizome está allí con ellos. Y ella está en la Desesperación y ninguno de los dos lo sabe._

 _Lo único que realmente Sakakura sabe es que todo ha cambiado, que ella ha cambiado._

 _Pero verlos abrazarse duele tanto como siempre._

—Basta —masculla sabiendo que no va a ser escuchado. Solo quiere que pare el dolor, solo quiere dejar de recordar. Ya no le queda más corazón que dar.

Se equivoca.

La reina mete el largo dedo indice en un agujero del destrozado objeto y echa fuera un trozo particularmente negro.

 _Y Sakakura está muriendo de nuevo._

 _Y solo puede pensar._

 _Él tiene que vivir, por favor, por favor, por favor._

 _Solo ve rojo y marrón y verde pero sobre todo rojo._

 _Blanco._

 _Kyosuke._

 _Y luego no ve nada más._

Vuelve a abrir sus ojos. La reina de plata y oro sostiene lo que queda de su corazón aún. Ya no hay diversión en su rostro de marfil. Solo desagrado. La diminuta bola de cristal en sus manos está arañada, destrozada y rayada por todas partes.

Un fiel reflejo de cómo se siente en esos momentos.

—¡Puaj! ¡Que feo se ha quedado! ¡Tan diminuto! ¿Esto es lo que realmente queda de tu corazón, mi caballero? ¡Hay huecos por todos lados! Feo, feo, feo, ugh, ¿quién va a querer algo así? Mejor tíralo ya a la basura.

Y lo deja caer. Sakakura ve como lo que queda de su frágil corazón empieza a caer pero no lo ve estallar, no lo ve hacerse añicos, no lo ve romperse en pedazos. Porque antes de que se rompa contra el suelo una mano lo coge.

Sonrisa tranquila, esperanza en los ojos y el cabello tan blanco como el de un anciano.

El bufón de la corte.

—No seáis tan cruel, mi reina —dice con un tono de voz demasiado suave. Los cascabeles de su traje resuenan en sus oídos cuando gira su rostro hacía él. Nagito Komaeda sostiene su corazón entre sus dedos y Sakakura suplica interiormente que el bufón no sea un fiel reflejo de su reina.

Suplica en vano.

—El caballero ya sabe que debió morir él en lugar de ella.

Despierta.

Entre jadeos, lágrimas y el sudor caliente que se desliza sin control sobre su frente. Su respiración es pura agitación que se enreda en su garganta y aprieta su pecho. Apenas puede respirar, apenas puede pensar, apenas puede sentir.

Y piensa que no puede seguir así.

Que lo está matando.

Así que siente, padece, piensa que o encuentra el modo de asesinar el amor que siente por Munakata…

O se muere con él.

* * *

 **NdA** : Diría que lo siento pero estaría mintiendo descaradamente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una terrible debilidad por narrar pesadillas.

¿Además tengo que darle pie al salseo de alguna manera? (excusademierda).

Nos leemos.

PD: Feliz año nuevo.


	12. Objetivo: Confrontación

**Advertencias:** Sho ya dije que era lenta. Odien a Nagito, no a mí, es culpa suya por obligarme a ponerme filosófica.

12\. Objetivo: Confrontación.

 _Ya sé que cometo errores imborrables y pienso que con amor son superables._  
 _Soy humana como tú; soy humana de piel._

 **Soy humana; Chenoa**.

* * *

En el fondo, Sakakura sabe que no debería haber esperado mucho de aquel lugar y, también en el fondo, es mejor de lo que había esperado en realidad (al menos tiene techo) pero no deja de ser un hotel ruinoso cuyo único atractivo son los baños termales. Al menos, piensa, Komaeda parece emocionado. Aunque Juzo empieza a sospechar que ese muchacho siempre está emocionado.

—No está tan mal, ¿no? —pregunta el chico y Juzo no se siente con fuerzas para decirle la verdad así que simplemente se encoge de hombros como si fuera esa la respuesta por defecto a las preguntas que nunca sabe cómo responder.

—Vamos dentro de una vez. Quedarnos mirando la fachada toda la noche no es una buena idea —replica por fin. Agarra a Nagito de la muñeca y le mete dentro. Una parte de él, una pequeña parte de él estúpida e irracional teme que Touko y Aoi los localicen si se quedan demasiado tiempo en el exterior. Se supone que le han prometido que se quedarían al margen pero… se fiaría más de una hiena a esas alturas.

Les atiende una ancianita encantadora. Una ancianita encantadora y tan lenta que Juzo se pregunta cómo narices ha sobrevivido hasta ahora. Tarda casi diez minutos en llevarles hasta su habitación y cuando Sakakura por fin puede entrar y librarse de la presencia de la mujer (que le parece muy maja pero esos temblores le ponen nervioso) lo primero que ve es el futon.

De matrimonio.

Juzo se queda en blanco.

—Vaya, no creí que hiciera falta especificar. Quiero decir… —murmura Nagito pero no tiene que terminar la frase. No hace falta.

Lo normal hubiera sido que la gente los viera como unos buenos amigos de viaje. Más una anciana. Pero ella ha asumido que son pareja y en realidad Juzo supone que son un intento de. Y aun con eso no sabe cómo sentirse. Así que solo acierta a sonrojarse tan fuerte que hasta se nota en su piel morena. Se tapa la cara y se frota los parpados, tenso. Mierda.

—Da igual —masculla—. No es como si no hubiera espacio para ambos.

Nagito le mira, inseguro, pero cede. Cede de la misma manera que él cede. Porque da igual. Porque se supone que están intentando ser algo más que amigos y ninguno de los dos está seguro de cómo se empieza eso. Ninguno de ellos dos sabe cómo se supone que tiene que actuar, qué se supone que tienen que decir. Solo siguen sus instintos como animales malheridos. Juzo aspira lentamente y revisa en silencio la habitación.

Hay toallas, yukatas de varias tallas y parece que no va a derrumbarse sobre sus cabezas. A Sakakura no le queda más remedio que, al menos, aprobar el lugar.

—¿Cuál es tu talla, Sakakura? —pregunta Komaeda mientras saca un yukata de su talla del cajón en el que estaban. El aludido tuerce el gesto pero finalmente se acerca para sacar el yukata que podría ponerse para estar allí más cómodo. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta.

—¿Has traído una mochila?

—¡Claro! La noche es joven, Sakakura. He traído algunos juegos como el parchís, el ajedrez… ¿Te gusta el ajedrez? A mí me encanta aunque no se me da muy bien. Hinata siempre me gana. Parece mentira pero se le da bastante bien —Nagito se queda pensativo y finalmente suelta su mochila sobre la mesa. Va al baño de la habitación para cambiarse.

Sakakura lo encuentra ridículo.

No es como si fuera a ver algo que él no tiene.

No es como si no hubiera tenido que fingir durante años que el cuerpo de los hombres no le atraía lo más mínimo.

Suspira y al final él se cambia allí mismo. Deja su ropa en uno de los cajones para que no esté en medio de la habitación y se sienta en el suelo esperando a que Komaeda salga. Eso le da tiempo para pensar. Sigue encontrando esa situación absolutamente ridícula pero… se ha prometido así mismo que va a intentarlo. Que va a buscar los puntos buenos de Nagito esa maldita noche y que de algún modo va a lograr enamorarse de otra persona y superar lo que no ha superado en años.

Sigue sonando a bonito sueño de golosinas y piruletas en su cabeza.

Y Sakakura es un experto en explotarse sus propios sueños en la cara.

—¡Ya estoy! ¡Ya estoy! —exclama el más joven. Mientras que la yukata de Nagito es gris la de Sakakura es negra. Juzo se pregunta si el color varía dependiendo de la talla. No está seguro debido a que no le ha prestado demasiada atención. Deja de pensar en ello cuando Komaeda se sienta a su lado. Le ve agarrar la mochila y ponérsela en el regazo. Se siente un poco como cuando era un adolescente y quedaba con Yukizome y Munakata para ver películas o hacer el idiota en la casa de alguno de los tres.

Le duele un poco el pecho cuando piensa en los viejos tiempos.

Esos que nunca van a volver.

—¿De verdad quieres que juegue al ajedrez contigo? No estoy seguro ni siquiera de recordar las reglas —dice Sakakura finalmente. Necesita concentrarse en lo que tiene delante. En el presente. Necesita encontrar la fuerza para seguir avanzando hacia el futuro sin que le duela cada maldito paso que da.

—¿Por qué no? Puedo refrescarte la memoria si no te acuerdas de las reglas —comenta el de cabellos claros mientras coloca el tablero sobre la mesa—. ¿Prefieres blancas o negras?

—Negras —responde Sakakura por inercia y de manera automática.

—Entonces yo me quedo con las blancas. ¿Te acuerdas de que las blancas mueven primero, verdad? —Sakakura asiente mientras ve como Nagito coloca las fichas sobre el tablero. Realmente le parece un poco absurdo todo eso. No se le da bien el ajedrez. No se le da bien realmente ningún juego que dependa de un mínimo de estrategia. Aunque es menos desastroso que en los juegos de azar.

La primera partida es básicamente una prueba que consiste en Komaeda recordándole como narices se mueve cada maldita ficha. Juzo recuerda las cosas más básicas como que la reina puede moverse prácticamente como quiera y que el rey se mueve de una en una. Como es de esperar una vez el juego comienza Juzo pierde irremediablemente. Tuerce un poco el gesto pero trata de mostrarse así mismo como un perdedor más noble de lo que en realidad se siente.

—Te dije que no te ibas a divertir. Soy terriblemente malo —sentencia pero Komaeda sonríe en vez de burlarse de él o decir algo peyorativo.

—Estás prácticamente aprendiendo de nuevo. Ya verás que mejorarás con un poco de práctica —replica el chico—. Uhm, supongo que… deberíamos hablar, ¿no crees?

—¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo? —pregunta Sakakura mientras coloca de nuevo sus piezas negras sobre el tablero.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —se queda pensativo—. Vamos a ayudarnos a superar nuestros respectivos… enamoramientos, ¿recuerdas? He estado investigando un poco y aunque no he sacado mucho en claro he visto un patrón que se repite en las rupturas sentimentales heterosexuales… poner verde al susodicho con un amigo —golpea su mano metálica con la buena. El sonido es… extraño y a la vez conocido.

—Munakata —replica Juzo. No quiere jugar ese juego pero al final acaba haciéndolo de todas formas—. Es perfecto. Probablemente cuando va al baño hasta caga mierdas perfectas.

—No será tan perfecto cuando te empaló de lado a lado —Sakakura chasquea la lengua. Komaeda sabe dar golpes bajos cuando se lo propone.

—Es un desastre como detector de mentiras —concede—. De acuerdo. Vamos con esta mierda. Te toca.

—Hinata…

—¿Kamakura? —interrumpe el moreno, arquea ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—Hinata —Komaeda insiste—. Tiene bastantes defectos.

—Le golpee una vez —Sakakura recuerda repentinamente—. Cuando estaba en el curso de reserva.

—¿Hay alguien a quien no hayas golpeado? —pregunta Komaeda tras mover su caballo en dirección al rey de Sakakura.

—Uh… ¿creo que no? —confiesa el moreno.

—¿Golpeaste al tipo que te gusta? —a Komaeda le sorprende mucho que la respuesta no haya sido automáticamente "Munakata".

—No me gustaba entonces —frunce el ceño.

—Uhm… ¿se supone que debería pedirte que me pegues? —hay algo en el tono ajeno que le pone los pelos de punta. Sabe que Komaeda está siendo coqueto y sabe que él debería corresponderle pero… mierda, no se siente orgulloso de haber golpeado a Munakata.

—Si vuelves a decirlo así a lo mejor te golpeo sin necesidad de que me lo pidas —Komaeda ríe ante su advertencia.

En el fondo ambos saben que la situación es algo absurda. Nagito avanza y él retrocede y cuando es él quien se decide a avanzar es Komaeda el que se echa para atrás. Juegan un juego peligroso. Un vals de condenados. Se observan, se analizan, se ven las heridas que el otro tiene en el alma pero ninguno de ellos da el paso de ir más allá en su relación. Es como si algo dentro de ellos no se lo permitiera. Juzo empieza a estar frustrado con la situación.

Vivir al borde de la desesperación es un sentimiento agónico. Un sentimiento que Juzo conoce demasiado bien. No sabe cómo lidiar con la esperanza. Quizá por eso, al final, él y Munakata son incompatibles sin Yukizome alrededor. Quizá por eso no sabe cómo reaccionar ante Nagito Komaeda. Quizá por eso aún quiere golpear a Naegi Makoto cuando le ve.

—¿En qué piensas? —Komaeda mueve el alfil blanco entre sus dedos. Juzo lo mira como si el gesto fuera hipnótico.

—En golpear a Naegi Makoto —replica lacónico. Nagito le mira interrogante—. Esperanza. No lo entenderías. No sé lidiar con ella —confiesa por fin. Resulta ridículo lo fácil que es abrirse a alguien que apenas conoce.

—¿No es Munakata algo así? Esperanza, también —pregunta.

—¿Ves que estemos en buenos términos? —Nagito no responde. Por lo que recuerda la situación entre ellos es… tensa—. Cuando Yukizome estaba viva era fácil. Él se enfocaba en ella. Yo me enfocaba en él. Ella también se enfocaba en él. No era una simbiosis. Era simplemente… algo.

—Eso suena mal —Komaeda tuerce el gesto—. Suena desesperante.

—Lo era —reconoce—. Ser el perro guardián, el que siempre es dejado de lado al final, el que no es tan importante como ella… Todo eso siempre me dejó más cerca de la desesperación que de la esperanza. Pero creo que por eso mismo aprendí a lidiar mejor con la desesperación —calla—. Me convertí en una roca inmóvil ante ella. Conseguí mantener mi cordura intacta.

—Eso es algo digno de admirar —reconoce el de cabellos canos.

—No lo es. Aparté toda emoción de mi mente, toda emoción que no fuera la ira. Solo le deje espacio a ella. La ira está muy cerca de la locura y la desesperación de Enoshima Junko está tan cerca de la locura que parecen gemelas.

—Lo comprendo. Lo entiendo pero… —le mira y sus ojos verdes brillan como esmeraldas—. No me gusta. Me recuerda porque quiero… quiero darle al mundo esperanza. Quiero darte a ti esperanza. Y aunque confío en que al final la esperanza triunfara no logró entenderlo, ¿por qué es tan difícil llenar el mundo de luz? —aprieta el alfil en su mano.

Juzo aparta de un manotazo todas las piezas del tablero. La luz encendida de la habitación lo alumbra y no hay ni una sola sombra sobre la superficie.

—Esto es un mundo lleno de luz, Komaeda —dice. Estira el brazo para recuperar una de las piezas y la coloca sobre el tablero. La reina blanca es iluminada y proyecta su sombra sobre el mismo—. Para que solo haya luz aquello que produce sombra debe desaparecer y nosotros, Komaeda, estamos llenos de luces y sombras. Es la naturaleza de nuestra existencia.

Komaeda mueve la mano hacia la ficha y la mueve buscando el punto exacto en el que la luz no refleja una sombra tan alargada.

—Pero se puede intentar que las sombras no sean tan oscuras, ¿no? —le pregunta algo indeciso.

—Solo las ocultas. Incluso lo que en apariencia es luz —Juzo agarra a la reina blanca y rompe su culo con sus dedos de metal. El imán de su interior es tan negro como el carbón—. No sabes cuantas sombras alberga en su interior. Pero es como tú has dicho. El mundo cambia. Es como una de esas… serpientes que se muerden la cola y se empiezan a tragar así mismas, pero nunca llegan al final, ¿cómo se llamaban? —frunce el ceño—. Da igual, la cosa es que esta… está desesperación creada por Enoshima no es más que eso. Otro cambio más en la historia del mundo. Cuando te dicen que el mundo se derrumba no es más que el miedo a los cambios que siempre ha padecido el ser humano. Pero la verdad es que, la verdad es que después de la oscuridad siempre llega la luz y al final de la luz volverá la oscuridad. Es el circulo eterno de la maldita vida y a uno no le queda más remedio que aceptarlo porque, joder, así son las cosas. Adáptate o perece —guarda silencio durante un rato largo—. Yo quería… yo quería que Munakata fuera la luz que seguiría a esta oscuridad. Quería ayudarle a conseguirlo pero al final fracasé. Fracasé.

Se quedan callados los dos durante un buen rato. El sonido del tic tac del reloj y sus respiraciones es lo único que rompe el silencio.

—A veces eres más sabio de lo que pareces —comenta el chico de ojos dulces finalmente. Sakakura niega con la cabeza.

—No lo soy. Simplemente lo entendí hace poco. Me obligue a mí mismo a entenderlo. Era entenderlo o seguir queriendo ahorcar a Naegi Makoto —y estaba un poco harto de estar enfadado con alguien por haber matado a la reina de sus pesadillas.

—No creo que hayas fracasado —dice tras un largo silencio—. Estás aquí, vivo y Munakata y Naegi. Todos podemos asegurarnos de crear un mundo más esperanzador a partir de ahora. Quiero alcanzar esa luz, ¿tú no?

—No lo sé, supongo que quiero pero al mismo tiempo da un poco igual, ¿no? No es como si hubiera algo para mí en ella —no había lugar para él en el nuevo mundo que la esperanza pretendía crear.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el tema de los talentos? Aún eres terriblemente fuerte con una sola mano y ya no te dedicabas al boxeo, ¿no? Oí decir a Asahina que lo dejaste después de la preparatoria —Nagito sonríe y Juzo bufa como un gato.

—No. No solo es eso. Es… no lo sé. Ya te lo he dicho. No sé cómo manejar la esperanza.

—No es como si… no es como si no te entendiera, ¿sabes? Tú y yo intentamos engañar a la esperanza pero ella ve a través de nuestras vendas —y Sakakura es la primera vez que le ve frustrado. Le ve buscar sus ojos con desesperación y para sorpresa del exboxeador de repente el otro le abraza por el cuello tan fuerte que se percata por primera vez de algo que debería haberle resultado obvio hace tiempo.

No es el único que sufre.

No es el único que se tambalea entre la esperanza y la desesperación sobre el hielo quebradizo.

A veces… a veces la sonrisa perenne es la que ahoga más lágrimas en soledad.

Sakakura es consciente de que en momentos como ese su ira es reemplazada por una sosegada melancolía.

Y la odia.

Porque a veces…

A veces su melancolía está más cerca de la desesperación que la ira.

* * *

 **NdA** : Si mal no recuerdo quedan dos capítulos más para el final. En fin, aún pueden pasar muchas cosas o no pasar nada. Soy una escritora rara (?)

Nos leemos.


	13. Objetivo: ¡Algo tiene que salir bien!

**Advertencias:** YOLO.

13\. Objetivo: ¡Algo tiene que salir bien!

 _I call your name but you're not around_  
 _I say your name but you're not around_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

 **Don't let me down; Chainsmokers.**

* * *

Asahina sabe que está empezando a comportarse como una mentirosa compulsiva o que quizá ya se ha convertido en una, ¿qué más da? Es algo necesario y ojalá no lo fuera pero cómo va a confiar en que las cosas salgan bien cuando nunca lo hacen, ¿eh? No puede. Simplemente no puede dejarlo todo al azar. Sería muy irresponsable por su parte el siquiera planteárselo.

—Están tardando mucho en salir a las termas, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo? ¿Quién viene a unas termas y no se baña en primer lugar? —se queja Asahina en voz baja. Touko suspira. Ella y Fukawa espían…

Desde lo alto de la copa de los árboles.

Y joder, Asahina se está congelando el trasero, ¿por qué narices hace tanto frío allí arriba? Ve el humo deslizarse fuera de las termas y jura por todos los dioses que quiere echarse de cabeza en el agua.

—Se pu-pueden hacer mu-muchas cosas, Asahina —replica la novelista antes de empezar a relatarle una lista de cosas tan obscenas que la nadadora se ve obligada a taparse las orejas para no seguir escuchando. Touko puede llegar a ser demasiado gráfica cuando se lo propone.

—Para, para, joder, no me extraña que Togami esté cada vez más loco —el comentario desafortunado de la castaña le hace ganarse que la otra chica le tire bellotas a la cara. Pican. Asahina se plantea seriamente devolvérselas cuando por fin aparecen sus objetivos. Aoi se olvida por completo de la otra chica y de su venganza y por un momento se obliga a sí misma a mirar hacia arriba. El cielo estrellado la saluda mientras ella se dice que no es una pervertida. Sabe que Fukawa está burlándose de ella en su mente pero le da igual.

No baja la mirada hasta que escucha el agua chapotear.

—¿Y aho-ahora qué? —pregunta Fukawa en voz baja. Asahina no está segura. Ha estado tan ocupada intentando averiguar dónde y cuando iban que no ha pensado nada más. Había pensado en intentar acercarse a Naegi para ofrecerle su ayuda pero tras indagar un poco había llegado a la conclusión de que Komaeda rechazaría su buena voluntad.

Jodido Komaeda.

—Bueno… pues… observaremos que todo vaya bien y… y… ¿y golpeamos al que la fastidie? —inquiere antes de morderse la mejilla interna. Mierda. Otra vez le está pasando. Otra vez está sin ideas. Mira a Fukawa para verla suspirar y se estremece frustrada—. ¿Tienes tú alguna idea mejor?

—Quizá —y Asahina está lo suficientemente desesperada como para preguntar.

—¿Cuál? —Fukawa rebusca entre su uniforme y saca un pequeño bote. Asahina no puede verlo demasiado bien desde la distancia pero el color del líquido de su interior no le provoca excesiva confianza.

—Afrodisiacos —responde finalmente la mujer—. Colémonos en la co-cocina y preparemos algo con esto. Lo de-dejaremos en su ha-habitación y la ma-magia de la bi-biología hará el res-resto —Asahina tiene que reconocerlo. La idea es una mierda. Y no está segura de querer llevarla a cabo por eso de que podría no salir demasiado bien (¿podría considerarse como alguna clase de violación?). Pero es la idea más brillante que cualquiera que hubieran tenido hasta el momento. Vale, quizá era algo verde pero por algún sitio debía empezar a construirse la casa.

¿Qué tenía que construirse mediante sexo? Al menos a Fukawa eso la emocionaría.

O al menos la habría emocionado si hubieran podido llevarla a cabo.

—Fu-Fukawa —tartamudea Asahina mientras señala detrás de ella. Cuando la novelista se gira lo primero con lo que se topa es con la cara roja de un macaco de, efectivamente, cara roja. La suya se queda blanca. El macaco chilla y ella se sobresalta lo suficiente como para soltar el pequeño frasco de plástico que es recogido inmediatamente por el animal.

Y llega el caos.

Touko y Asahina empiezan a perseguir al macaco que las marea como quiere.

Y entonces el jodido animal salta.

Y Fukawa no piensa en lo que está haciendo, se mueve por instinto, salta tras él.

Tanto el macaco como Touko terminan cayendo dentro de las aguas termales. Justo en el agujero dónde se están bañando en esos momentos Komaeda y Sakakura. Y el silencio se extiende tan rápido como una bala. Por al menos medio minuto los cuatro integrantes de aquel particular baño se miran fijamente.

Hasta que el macaco de cara roja decide salir del agua, emitir un chillido y tirar el frasco sobre la cabeza de Fukawa Touko. Nadie dice absolutamente nada cuando el líquido de color extraño empieza a manchar el rostro de la novelista y mientras Asahina los observa desde su posición piensa seriamente en la posibilidad de huir (aunque una parte de ella es reticente a dejar que Fukawa se coma el marrón sola).

Al final da igual.

Para disgusto de todos los implicados Fukawa Touko vuelve a estornudar.

Y para disgusto de Sakakura la genocida sigue emperrada en asesinarle por lo que la historia vuelve a repetirse.

Así que para variar todo el mundo termina en la enfermería de aquel cochambroso lugar y para desgracia de Juzo es la ancianita la que les hace de enfermera.

—Sois como un grano en la raja del culo —sisea el exboxeador. Asahina se encoge sobre sí misma. Fukawa sonríe de manera torva.

—Vamos, Sakakura. Tienes que reconocer que ha sido gracioso. Estábamos los dos ahí y de repente han caído del cielo y luego el macaco ha manchado toda la cara de Fukawa con esa cosa, ¿qué era, por cierto? —Sakakura mantiene la expresión neutra. Asahina no sabe si abrazar a Komaeda por defenderlas o tirarle de nuevo a las aguas termales por hacer ESA pregunta.

Al final nadie responde.

Juzo Sakakura se rinde. Está cansado de su mala suerte. Está cansado de todas las señales que le restriegan por la cara que está cometiendo una equivocación. No quiere sentirse culpable cada vez que sale con alguien por estar usándolo para olvidar a otra persona. No lo siente bien. No lo siente correcto.

Nunca ha tenido muy claro el tipo de persona que quiere ser.

Pero sí tiene claro que no quiere ser ese tipo de persona.

—No va a funcionar —murmura finalmente. Es como una maldita revelación. Suspira apesadumbrado—. Esto no es más que una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Uhm? ¿Realmente lo crees? —Komaeda pregunta mientras Asahina se tiene callar para no intervenir. Mierda, no, no, no, su última esperanza no. Es lo único que puede pensar la nadadora—. Es cierto que puede que no funcione —cede Nagito—. Pero no creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo. Eres… un buen amigo y me gustaría seguir siéndolo.

Asahina siente el terror apoderarse de ella. "¡Komaeda, lucha! ¡No seas huevón!" es lo que le gustaría gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Al final es un graznido lo que sale de sus labios.

—¡No digáis eso! —reclama. Mira bruscamente a Juzo—. ¡Es el primero con el que te llevas medio bien! —no se percata del error hasta que es demasiado tarde. Fukawa la mira incrédula y se golpea la frente herida con las manos medio despellejadas.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sakakura pregunta. El pánico la inunda.

—To-tonterías mías —intenta salir del paso. Fracasa.

—¿El primero de qué? —insiste.

—¡De nada! —el maldito pánico decide que es un buen momento para agarrotar su garganta.

—Aoi.

—De… una… lista —cede a la presión de esos ojos magenta que la observan como si hubiera cometido la peor de las traiciones.

—¿Una lista de qué? —Juzo acosa y derriba. No piensa ceder aunque tenga que sacárselo todo a monosílabos. Asahina lo ve en su mirada. Su respiración es pesada. Sus palabras son medidas.

—De… uh… de posibles candidatos —carraspea. Aún tiene la vana esperanza de que el otro desista antes de llegar a la respuesta.

—¿Y para qué son esos candidatos, Aoi? —Juzo juega sucio llamándola por su primer nombre. Ambos lo saben.

—Para encontrarte una pareja estable —confiesa finalmente. El silencio cae sobre ellos como una losa.

—Touko ha estado ayudándote —no es una pregunta. Los engranajes de la cabeza del exboxeador están empezando a girar.

—Sí —Asahina confirma con voz débil.

—¡Aoi! —exclama finalmente. Su cara no se decide por ninguna expresión en concreto. Asahina alza las manos.

—¡Lo siento! ¡En realidad no lo hago! ¡No me arrepiento! —confiesa. Lo único que lamenta es lo mal que ha salido todo.

—¡Por todos los…! ¡Vosotras dos…! —aprieta la mandíbula, gruñe, enseña todos los dientes. Parece un perro rabioso—. Vamos a hablar seriamente de esto. Mañana. Cuando no quiera ahorcaros.

Asahina traga saliva y Touko ríe, histérica. Oh, mierda. Están más que jodidas. Sakakura se levanta frustrado y mira a Komaeda. Abre la boca para luego volver a cerrarla y mira hacia todos lados menos a la cara del chico. Está terriblemente frustrado. Se recuerda a sí mismo que no es culpa del otro el que sus amigas padezcan alguna clase de enfermedad mental.

—Ha sido… divertido —reconoce finalmente. El problema es que no es con él con quien quiere hacer ese tipo de cosas. El problema es que cree que podría llevarse muy bien con Komaeda de la misma forma que se llevaba bien con Yukizome. Y no es justo para ninguno de los dos—. Quizá podríamos repetirlo… como amigos —susurra—. Gracias por todo —se despide. Asahina niega bruscamente con la cabeza.

¡No tiene por qué pagar sus errores con él!

¿¡Y por qué Nagito no está intentando convencerle de lo contrario!? ¡Hombres!

—Es una pena que no haya funcionado al final pero está bien. Me gusta eso de ser amigos —tener a alguien en quien confiar los problemas amorosos y que no estuviera estrechamente relacionado con el segundo implicado era una tentación demasiado grande, sin embargo hay algo que quiere resolver—. La felicidad es algo que parece escaparse de entre nuestros dedos, ¿uh? ¿Tanto es pedir que ambos seamos felices?

Sakakura le mira interrogante y antes de poder asimilarlo del todo Komaeda se levanta de su asiento, enreda los brazos en su cuello y le besa en los labios. Juzo abre los ojos ligeramente sorprendido y empieza a preguntarse si eso de sorprenderle con la guardia baja para besarle se va a convertir en algo habitual (de hecho, de la sala, Asahina es la única que no le ha besado y espera que eso no cambie).

—¿Komaeda…?

—Un beso de despedida —interrumpe el chico. Sonríe afable y le tapa la boca con el dedo índice. Juzo asiente débilmente—. No me lo hubiera perdonado si al menos no hubiera hecho eso.

Sakakura rueda un poco los ojos y le revuelve el cabello y después se va porque sigue enfadado con las dos chicas que están boquiabiertas y asimilando con cara de pasmo lo que acaban de ver. Cuando las piernas de la nadadora por fin le responden corre tras el moreno como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Va a intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión —susurra finalmente Fukawa.

—No va a servir de nada —informa él, ríe débil.

—Lo sé —murmura la morena.

Touko suspira, sin embargo, Komaeda se agacha para recoger algo del suelo. La libreta de Asahina. Está a punto de dársela a la chica para que se la devuelva a su dueña cuando la vea pero en un impulso irracional decide quedársela. Una pequeña sonrisa surca su faz.

—¿Cuál crees que será mayor, Sakakura? ¿Tu mala suerte o mi buena? —le pregunta en un susurro al aire.

—¿Uhm? —Fukawa alza el rostro para volver a mirarle y los ojos de esmeralda de Komaeda relucen un poco.

—La manera en la que suceda es irrelevante —comenta el muchacho—. Quiero que Sakakura sea feliz. Y yo… yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

La escritora siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se da cuenta de que no quiere entender al hombre que tiene delante.

* * *

—¡Espera! ¡Juzo! —exclama la mujer tratando de darle alcance al moreno. Jodido cabrón de piernas largas.

—No. Sé lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no y mil veces no. No sé en qué momento te pareció buena idea lo que estás haciendo pero no es una puta buena idea. Para inmediatamente —le exige sin dejar de andar.

—¡P-pero tenía que intentarlo! ¿¡Nunca has oído eso de que un clavo saca a otro? —pregunta a la desesperada.

—No sé cuántos nombres hay en esa lista pero ya lo has intentado. No ha funcionado —replica aumentando la velocidad de sus zancadas—. Así que si no te importa corta ya el maldito rollo. No va a funcionar, no ha funcionado nunca, no ha funcionado ahora y no va a funcionar en el futuro.

Y Asahina se para y mira la espalda del exboxeador alejarse en silencio. Se deja caer en el suelo cuando pierde de vista al hombre y suelta un muy largo suspiro. De todas formas se le han acabado ya los candidatos así que no tiene sentido insistir. El problema es que siente que todo se ha arruinado por su culpa y… joder. Ella no quería eso.

—¡No es justo! —le exclama a la nada llena de frustración.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Asahina Aoi se siente como una prisionera condenada a muerte. Ni siquiera la última "cena" (que es un desayuno en el comedor) que se ha preparado (donuts de chocolate rellenos de más chocolate) la ayudan en la amargura del momento. Encima ha vuelto a perder su libreta, ¿por qué nada puede salir cómo quiere? No cree haber pedido nada demasiado complicado pero parece que los astros o los dioses o cualquier hijo de puta que la esté viendo no está de acuerdo con su opinión.

—¿Asahina? —arquea ambas cejas al escuchar una voz a su espalda que reconoce como familiar pero que no ubica. No es una voz que esté acostumbrada a oír por eso se sorprende un poco cuando se encuentra cara cara con Hajime Hinata.

—¿Sí? —pregunta insegura, ¿Komaeda se lo ha contado? ¿Va a reclamarle por haber fastidiado las posibilidades de Nagito con Juzo?

—Menos mal. No encuentro a Munakata por ningún lado, ¿lo has visto? —pregunta y la nadadora niega tras unos segundos. La expresión de Hinata se llena de hastío—. Maldición… Si le ves, ¿puedes decirle que tengo que hablar con él? Alguien más ha despertado —confiesa lo último en voz baja. Se sienta delante de ella. Parece cansado.

—Oh. Eso es… bueno, supongo, ¿puedo saber quién? —pregunta aunque no recuerda muy bien el nombre de todos los remanentes.

—Pekoyama Peko —contesta—. Según me han dicho están examinándola ahora mismo pero, uh, ya sabes. Prometí que informaría y esas cosas.

Aoi asiente. El trabajo de Hinata no debe ser fácil; piensa. ¿Y si uno de sus compañeros despierta y está en la Desesperación? La sola posibilidad de tener que vivir esa experiencia con alguno de sus amigos le quita todo el apetito de golpe.

—Espero que todo salga bien —dice y lo hace de corazón.

Hay un silencio extraño después de eso. Hajime la mira de manera intensa y ella sabe que quiere preguntarle por el otro tema que les atañe. Se hace la loca. No piensa decir nada sino le preguntan directamente. Le ve revolverse el cabello, parece frustrado.

—¿Sabes cómo ha ido…? Komaeda solos nos ha dicho que ha sido una bonita experiencia pero que no ha funcionado y ya sabes cómo explica él las cosas —mientras Hajime habla Asahina piensa que Hinata es tan difícil de leer como Munakata y no sabe si eso es bueno o no.

—Solo sé que ahora son amigos. Supongo que han descubierto que al final no son compatibles de la otra manera —prefiere no comentar que ella y Fukawa han arruinado de manera involuntaria todos los intentos de Komaeda y Sakakura por ser algo más que amigos.

Hajime Hinata no tiene porqué saber eso.

—Ya veo. Gracias por decírmelo —se levanta—. No te olvides de decirle eso a Munakata si lo ves. Yo debo seguir buscándole.

—¡Claro! —responde. Lo que no le dice es que no va a buscarlo. De hecho, no quiere toparse con él el día que va a ser regañada por Juzo.

Pero lo que ella quiere al final no importa.

Se encuentra cara a cara con él cuando está de camino al ala de entrenamiento. Arquea la ceja derecha cuando ve que Fukawa está con él, pálida, y pálida se pone ella cuando ve lo que Kyosuke Munakata tiene en las manos.

Su libreta.

La libreta donde está apuntada la lista con todos los candidatos para ser novios de Sakakura tachados (salvo Komaeda porque no ha podido). La libreta que cuenta la historia de sus fracasos.

—Asahina Aoi —pronuncia su nombre tan lentamente que la castaña siente todo el peso de su voz y su mirada sobre ella—. ¿Por qué no estoy yo en la lista?

Asahina se queda en blanco.

Fukawa ríe de manera histérica.

Ninguna se atreve a decirle que es él quien le da nombre al título de la misma.

* * *

 **NdA:** No se hagan ilusiones con Peko. Solo la desperté porque de repente me dí cuenta de que estaba jodiendo todas las parejas secundarias con maldad involuntaria, lol. Y, ahahaha, yo y mis cliffhanger, 8'D

PD. El próximo es el último capitulo :3

Nos leemos.


	14. SHSL Last Hope

**Advertencias:** Capitulo final. Munakata siendo denso. Fukawa siendo Fukawa e... yap.

14\. SHSL Last Hope.

 _Cause after all this thime_

 _I'm still into you._

 **Still into you; Paramore.**

* * *

Asahina y Fukawa encuentran a Sakakura en el reformado gimnasio. Golpea con tanta fuerza el saco de boxeo que parece increíble que aún no lo haya roto. Aoi aspira profundamente y finalmente se atreve a entrar. Traga saliva y trata de reunir el valor suficiente. Pero el valor huye cuando el saco hace un sonido especialmente… crujiente. Mierda. Espera que Juzo no esté pensando en ellas mientras le da golpes a esa cosa.

—Juzo —llama con voz suave. Fukawa está hiperactiva detrás de ella.

—¿Qué? —no se gira a mirarlas, golpea con más fuerza el saco.

—Sé que no te gusta el tema de la lista y sabemos que aun estás enfadado pero…

—Te he-hemos con-conseguido una ci-cita con Mu-Mu-Munakata —completa Touko por ella.

Sakakura se gira bruscamente hacia ellas y el saco le da en la cara por el rebote de sus golpes. Cae de culo al suelo. Se esfuma su enfado.

Es sustituido por puro pánico.

* * *

Sakakura intenta asimilar que no es una broma. No lo consigue. Incluso cuando llega el día y vuelve a tener a Fukawa y a Aoi encima criticando su sentido de la moda sigue sin creer lo que está pasando. Su mente no lo asimila. No deja de pensar que es una treta, que Munakata le necesita para otra cosa pero no termina de entender por qué la necesidad de usar esa clase de plan. No lo concibe. Así que al final se deja llevar un poco pensando que Munakata se lo explicara todo cuando estén solos.

Suponiendo que hay toda una explicación lógica y racional para todo ese maldito asunto.

—No se os ocurra espiar —es lo único que Juzo acierta a exigirle a las chicas. Asahina sonríe.

—¿Ah? Relájate. No haremos algo así —ambas cruzan los dedos índice y corazón detrás de su espalda.

Mienten.

Son peores que las hienas.

Y Sakakura lo sabe.

Pero su cabeza es pura confusión y embotamiento así que lo deja pasar.

—¡Argh! No me decido —gruñe Aoi mirando con el ceño fruncido las prendas que ha sacado del armario del exboxeador.

—Munakata irá de blanco. Se-seguro —sentencia la escritora—. ¿Por qué no le vestimos a él de ne-negro?

—Urgh, es su primera cita. Esa combinación es para una boda —replica ella.

—¿Oh? ¿Y quién irá de blanco en la bo-bo-boda? —pregunta Fukawa, sus ojos se pierden en las nubes de la ficción.

—Munakata, tú misma lo has dicho. Es obvio. ¿Le has visto alguna vez de negro o de cualquier otro color?

—Bueno. El u-uniforme era ma-marrón. En su álbum de fo-fotos —replica sonriente.

—¿Cuándo has…? Mejor no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo —una almohada vuela hacia ellas.

Aoi chilla indignada cuando le da de lleno en la nuca. Por primera vez desde que Juzo escuchó la notica sonríe.

Un poco.

* * *

Esta vez no hay comité de despedida. De hecho, la mentada cita se va a realizar en el apartamento de Munakata lo cual reafirma las sospechas de Sakakura de que Munakata está llevando a cabo un plan secreto para… para… para algo que no sabe qué diablos es. Así que trata de no ruborizarse como un idiota cuando al cabo de los segundos de llamar al timbre Munakata le abre la puerta de su apartamento.

Trata de calmarse.

Trata de recordar que está harto de tener esperanza hacia lo imposible.

Trata de odiar a Munakata por estar jugando con sus sentimientos sin saberlo.

Y por ser demasiado amable.

No lo consigue.

Y se siente imbécil.

Y un poquito patético.

—Huele… bien —termina diciendo el moreno mientras toma asiento en el comedor. Comida. Comer. Una cita típica. Sakakura sabe que Kyosuke sabe cocinar lo que acaba de descubrir es que además lo hace bien. O al menos es lo que le indica el olor.

—El olor es importante —coincide el otro hombre pero parece preocupado de todas formas—. Es la primera vez que intento ese tipo de comida así que espero que sepa bien.

Es normal que Munakata sepa cocinar, se dice, Yukizome y él nunca llegaron a vivir juntos. De hecho, a veces piensa que si lo hubieran hecho probablemente la verdad sobre ella habría salido antes a la luz. Quizá habría habido algún modo de salvarla de la misma forma que Naegi parecía haber salvado a los mocosos.

O quizá habría habido que matarla.

Sakakura no quiere pensar en eso.

No quiere pensar en nada.

Está histérico.

Terriblemente histérico.

Ni siquiera cuando se queda solo porque Munakata aún tiene que vigilar la comida logra calmarse. No sabe cómo preguntarle, no sabe cómo sacar el tema. Así que solo le queda agradecer que la adrenalina y el miedo mantengan a raya cualquier atisbo de depresión. Lástima que no mantengan a raya las ganas de ahorcarse. Se dedica a examinar en silencio el apartamento. Lo conoce. Ya lo ha visto en anteriores ocasiones. Ya ha estado antes allí.

Es el vivo reflejo de su dueño. Blanco. Ordenado. Sakakura se pregunta si hay algo que ese hombre no sepa hacer o que no se le dé bien.

Detectar mentiras; recuerda.

Chasquea la lengua y presiona la frente contra la mesa. Los nervios van a acabar con él o con su estómago y no quiere terminar vomitando la comida del expresidente del consejo estudiantil. De verdad que no quiere… pero es más que probable que vomite hasta su primera papilla si no encuentra las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Sakakura —alza los ojos cuando escucha su voz llena de preocupación. Cuando sus ojos atisban su rostro no puede evitar pensar en lo hermoso que le sigue pareciendo incluso con esa cicatriz en su rostro—. ¿Estás bien? —Munakata acaba de dejar la comida sobre la mesa y se acerca a él para tocar suavemente su frente.

Podría ser perfecto; piensa.

Pero no lo entiende.

No entiende al Munakata que tiene delante. Tan… diferente, tan… cálido. Agarra la muñeca de Kyosuke antes de que le toque la frente e inmediatamente se la suelta. Nunca se ha sentido demasiado cómodo tocando al otro. Siempre ha pensado que estaba… mal. _No lo toques, no lo ensucies, no lo contamines con tus asquerosos sentimientos_. Sus propios pensamientos le mortifican incluso entonces.

—Estoy… estoy bien. Es el… tiempo. Me cuesta dormir con está temperatura y ahora me siento algo cansado —miente. Miente a medias. Realmente no ha dormido por culpa de todo lo que está pasando. No ha dejado de pensar en ese momento y… Munakata no parece satisfecho con la respuesta pero lo deja pasar como ha dejado pasar muchas cosas últimamente.

Así que se sientan el uno frente al otro y empiezan a comer. En silencio. Por una vez ese silencio juega en su contra porque Juzo no consigue calmar la ansiedad que siente dentro de él. Munakata deja los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío cuando termina de comer. Frunce el ceño y parece realmente frustrado. Últimamente siempre lo parece ahora que lo piensa.

—Lo siento —le oye decir y automáticamente se relaja.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabe.

No es posible que…

—No tengo nada de experiencia en esto. Debería haber dejado que tú lo organizaras.

¿Ah?

Sakakura pierde el hilo de todo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta por fin. La confusión empieza a bailar en su mente la cucaracha.

—La cita —confirma Munakata dejando a Juzo sin palabras—. Debería haber dejado que tú la organizaras. Yo… bueno… Chisa ha sido mi única experiencia romántica y nunca tuvimos citas realmente —explica. Parece ligeramente incómodo y Juzo no sabe si es por estar hablando de su romance anterior con él o por el hecho de ser un desastre de organizador según él.

—Entonces… —Sakakura decide ignorar la mayoría de lo que ha dicho y centrarse en lo que de verdad quiere saber—. ¿Esto es realmente una cita?

—¿Uh? ¿Asahina no te lo dejó claro? Me aseguré de decirle que te lo dejara claro. ¿Qué creías que era?

—Supuse que… en realidad le dijiste eso para no levantar sospechas. Que esto era alguna especie de plan para… para algo —responde un poco mortificado. No oye demasiado. Su corazón está retumbando tanto en sus oídos que cree que va a quedarse sordo y agradece haber terminado de comer porque el estómago le ha subido a la garganta.

Munakata le mira y hay tanta frustración en su expresión que él no puede evitar encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo al ser el objetivo de esa mirada. Suspira un poco y se frota el puente de la nariz.

—No lo estoy haciendo nada bien… ¿uh?

—¿Munakata? —le ve tirarse un poco de la punta del flequillo. Se lo ha dejado crecer demasiado últimamente.

—Sé que no he hecho todo lo que debería haber hecho —concede—. Yo… déjame decirte esto, es… algo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo. Como… disculparme, como hacerte entender… —Aspira. Es el momento de sincerarse porque parece que de otro modo Juzo no va a entenderlo—. Cuando… cuando me dijeron que habías sobrevivido no podía creérmelo. Era… era un maldito milagro. Me prometí a mí mismo que está vez no iba a dejar que nadie te hiciera daño como Enoshima lo había hecho. Se suponía que esta vez iba a hacer mejor las cosas y míranos —hay un dolor intenso en sus palabras.

—Munakata… no es… —se queda callado de nuevo por la mirada que le dirige el otro.

—Me sentía tan culpable por haber dejado que Chisa muriera, me sentía… me siento culpable por haberte hecho lo que te hice pero volví a dejar que las cosas volvieran al punto de partida. Y tú estabas ahí como una constante que supuse que no se iría —se calla—. Fui tan egoísta que me permití creer que estarías ahí hasta que yo fuera capaz de avanzar. Siempre habías estado ahí, ¿qué iba a cambiar el hecho de que tuvieras una sexualidad u otra? —le mira—. Cuando lo descubrí aquel día… después de mi estúpido arrebato pensé que saber la verdad no cambiaría nada.

—No ha cambiado nada, Munakata —trata de reconfortarle diciéndole lo único que cree que el otro quiere oír.

—Lo ha cambiado todo… pero… pero aún no he llegado a ese punto. Escúchame hasta el final, por favor —coge aire—. Me enfadé. En aquel momento me enfadé porque habías confiado en ella antes que en mí y yo no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarte porque me había estado comportando como un auténtico imbécil contigo —necesita hablar. Necesita hablar porque si no lo hace va a ahogarse. Porque si no lo hace ahora que ha conseguido arrancar no sabe cómo va a volver a empezar—. Me da igual lo que seas. Si… si me hubieras dicho que en realidad te sientes más mujer que hombre o algo así también lo habría aceptado. También te habría apoyado.

—Creo que si hubiera sido transexual lo hubieras averiguado mucho antes, Munakata —Juzo arquea una ceja, la izquierda.

—Estoy divagando, lo siento. Es una comparación estúpida. Solo quería dejar claro eso… —suspira—. El tema… el tema es que en sí descubrir tu sexualidad no cambió ni un ápice lo que yo sentía por ti —reconoce—. Pero luego aparecieron Togami, Koameda y esa estúpida lista.

—¿Ah? —Sakakura está cada vez más perdido laberinto que es la mente de Kyosuke. El expresidente del consejo estudiantil le da un papel arrugado que saca de un bolsillo de su chaqueta. La mentada lista de Asahina. Sakakura pasa por todos los colores humanamente posibles.

—Ya… algo de esto me comentó cuando discutimos la última vez que hablamos —iba a matarla, sin embargo, la mirada de Munakata es impaciente. Estira el brazo y señala varias veces algo en lo que Juzo no había caído. El título de la lista. La expresión de Sakakura se torna fantasmal y él reza a todos los dioses que conoce para que Munakata no haya hecho la conexión.

Por una vez los dioses escuchan sus suplicas.

—No estoy… seguro de si con esto Asahina se refería a alguna especie de exnovio o… a alguien de quien estés enamorado. Yo… Asahina me recordó con esto que yo estaba siendo el estático que te obligaba de alguna manera a permanecer así. Quise apartarme, pensé que por el bien de tu felicidad yo debía dejar que esas dos locas te ayudaran a avanzar y al día siguiente me encontré a mí mismo buscándola para reclamarle el no haberme añadido a la maldita lista.

—Munakata… —intenta interrumpirle. El otro alza la mano para que le deje continuar.

—Me sentía estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Si ella… si ella consideraba a Makoto Naegi para hacerte feliz… encontré insultante que yo no fuera considerado dada nuestra conexión. No dejaba de pensar… maldita sea… desde que lo descubrí aquel día no he dejado de pensar —se traba con las palabras y le mira y sigue habiendo esa misma intensidad que deja a Juzo sin palabras—. Yo también soy un hombre.

—Ya… Creo que habría sido más impactante que me dijeras lo contrario —Juzo trata de relajarse a sí mismo haciendo una broma estúpida. No lo consigue. La seriedad del contrario le obliga a callarse de nuevo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Juzo. Yo nunca… nunca había sentido algo tan intenso.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Munakata?

—No lo sé. No estoy seguro —no es bueno con ese tipo de declaraciones. Nunca tuvo que hacerlo antes y está… perdido—. Solo sé que no te quiero al lado de nadie más. Que cuando Fukawa me dijo que Togami te había besado se me congeló hasta el cerebro —Munakata había amado, conoce el amor. El aleteo placido, la certeza de haber querido pasar su vida con una persona. Lo que siente por Juzo es muy parecido y muy diferente al mismo tiempo. Hay una necesidad apremiante de hacerle entender que pueden pertenecerse el uno al otro y miedo, terror, pánico a la idea de perderle por culpa de otra persona.

Por culpa de…

Nunca antes ha sentido sus emociones tan descontroladas.

—He investigado —dice y su rostro se tinta lentamente de rojo.

—Estás bromeando… —Juzo quiere creer que está bromeando.

—He investigado cómo funcionan las relaciones homosexuales y estoy seguro de que funcionaria —confiesa, carraspea, poco a poco logra controlar de nuevo su cuerpo, recuperar el control de sí mismo. Aunque aún le comen por dentro los nervios.

Juzo no lo tiene tan fácil.

—Dioses… mierda… Munakata, rebobina, rebobina —alza las manos, las dos y aspira muy fuerte—. Esto… no estoy cogiendo el punto, en serio, no sé si estoy entendiendo bien todo esto.

—Contemplé la idea de mantener una relación romántica contigo —explica con tono formal. Juzo se encuentra a sí mismo mirándole incrédulo—. Y llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad es algo que… deseo. Además, estoy convencido de que puedo ayudarte a… —agarra la lista y completa lacónico—. Superar al cubito de hielo.

Sakakura no sabe si quiere reír histérico o llorar hasta que no le queden lágrimas.

—Munakata… no puedes ayudarme a superarte —Kyosuke pierde la expresión. Juzo decide reír un poco y se frota los parpados. Nota la humedad nacerle bajo los mismos. Es dolor y… un sentimiento que apenas ha experimentado últimamente y que le aterroriza—. Asahina… de hecho… te ha puesto en la lista. Le das título.

Juzo necesita reír de nuevo porque de lo contrario va a llorar. Además, la cara de Kyosuke procesando todo el maldito asunto es un poco hilarante.

—Joder… mierda… Oh… lo siento, Juzo, yo no sabía…

—Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpe el exboxeador—. Se suponía que no ibas a saberlo nunca —se frota el mechón de cabello más largo que tiene con la mano metálica. Los nervios se lo están comiendo por dentro—. No quería que lo supieras. No tenía sentido que lo hicieras. No intentes decirme lo contrario.

—Es… es algo que aun necesito procesar pero esto no cambia nada de lo que te he dicho. Sigo queriendo tener una relación romántica contigo. Quiero intentarlo —estira la mano hacia Sakakura y se la agarra con cuidado, la de verdad, la de carne y hueso—. Tú y yo… tenemos derecho a intentarlo —ya ha habido demasiado tiempo de duelo.

—Sabes que… sabes que no sé decirte que no a nada —murmura Juzo con voz débil. No puede creer que eso esté pasando.

—Podría aprovecharme de eso —replica Munakata.

—Oh… quizá quiera que lo hagas —susurra el moreno y probablemente se ha puesto tan rojo que le haría competencia a los tomates más maduros. El valor que había tenido para decir esa tontería por culpa de las palabras de Kyosuke le abandona de golpe—. O-olvida eso.

—No voy a olvidarlo… voy a tomarte la palabra —responde. Sakakura puede ver que las orejas de Munakata enrojecen un poco y piensa que la piel de Kyosuke siempre le ha delatado, sigue haciendolo. Se siente algo… aliviado por el hecho de que el otro parezca tan perdido como él—. Yo… uh… vamos al salón… la cita aún no ha terminado —Munakata se levanta y se acerca a él para agarrarle de ambas manos y tirar suavemente de él. Caminan juntos al salón del apartamento y Sakakura cree entender.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? —pregunta mientras ve como Kyosuke enciende la chimenea que siempre ha tenido allí.

—Supongo que no del todo… —Munakata murmura y Sakakura asiente leve. Recuerda los días de descanso en los que Munakata, Yukizome y él se sentaban juntos en la alfombra de Kyosuke y contemplaban el fuego mientras hablaban de tonterías. La nostalgia le ahoga un poco pero el sentimiento desaparece cuando siente la espalda ajena contra su pecho. Sakakura siente calor por todas partes y se da cuenta de que no es culpa de la chimenea.

—Repíteme eso de que esto se te da mal —masculla con la voz temblorosa. Al final no puede soportarlo más, esconde el rostro en su hombro y le abraza por la cintura y lo único en lo que puede pensar es que no quiere que se acabe ese momento. Que si eso es un sueño no quiere despertarse jamás.

Y hablan.

Hablan de los viejos tiempos.

Hablan del juego.

Munakata se gira lentamente entre los brazos de Juzo para quedar frente a frente con él. Presiona sus dedos sobre el vientre de Sakakura, despacio, temeroso incluso. La zona que él había herido. Es la primera vez que la toca aunque sea por encima de la tela de la camiseta que el exboxeador lleva.

—Ya te he dicho que te perdono… muchas veces —le recuerda—. Moriría por ti —reconoce. Ha recordado incontables veces el momento y siempre llega a la misma conclusión. Si hubiera visto venir el ataque él… no lo habría esquivado. Si Munakata le quería muerto entonces él no tenía motivos suficientes para vivir.

Munakata se frota el parpado.

—No quiero que mueras, Juzo —contradice. Está molesto.

Hay un brillo extraño en su único ojo. Uno que Sakakura no recuerda haber visto nunca. Los brazos de Munakata se deslizan por su cuello y antes de procesarlo está siendo besado por el contrario. El corazón le estalla de felicidad en el pecho y aprieta los parpados para no empezar a llorar. Sakakura no cree que sea algo demasiado agradable ver a tu pareja llorar mientras lo besas.

Cuando se separan un poco Sakakura se deja caer hacia atrás. Su espalda toca la mullida alfombra y se queda en esa postura sin decir nada por un buen rato. Munakata permanece echado sobre él sin dejar de abrazarle, su oreja se encuentra apoyada sobre el lugar en el que se oyen los latidos del corazón del exboxeador. Juzo lleva su mano de carne y hueso hasta el cabello blanco del presidente y lo acaricia como tantas noches soñó hacer. Cierra los ojos.

Y mientras siente las lágrimas agolparse bajo sus parpados deja que Munakata llore sobre su pecho.

—No voy a morirme ahora mismo, Kyosuke —susurra y al final se encuentra así mismo llorando también, en silencio, junto a él—. Así que no llores, por favor.

El fuego crepita.

Y ninguno de ellos es capaz de decir cuánto tiempo pasan así.

* * *

—No oigo nada —dice Asahina frustrada mientras presiona la oreja contra la pared. Han sobornado al vecino de Munakata para que las permita estar allí (sobornado y amenazado al mismo tiempo, en realidad).

—Qu-quizá se están metiendo ya la l-lengua —reflexiona la novelista. Asahina rueda lentamente los ojos y le tira un cojín. La idea la ruboriza un poco pero lo disimula. Mira a su alrededor nerviosa y entonces ve la chimenea. Y de repente… un plan.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclama la nadadora y, por primera vez, es Touko la que no está segura de querer saber cuál es.

Después de unos cinco minutos dando tumbos terminan en el tejado del edificio. Porque Asahina ha caído en la cuenta de que el apartamento de Munakata es un ático. Para su desgracia sale humo de la chimenea del presidente así que su plan ha sido quemado, literalmente.

—¡No! ¡Argh! ¡No pienso rendirme! —exclama tozuda. Fukawa la mira en silencio y señala uno de los laterales del edificio.

—¿Y si los espiamos desde el b-balcón? —pregunta. Ambas asoman su cabeza por el borde y luego se miran. Asienten y, mierda, Asahina piensa que debe estar loca si ha empezado a entenderse con Fukawa simplemente con gestos. Bajan la mitad del cuerpo para poder ver a través de la puerta trasparente. Los ojos de la nadadora buscan la figura del moreno hasta que le encuentra. Tumbado frente a la chimenea. Con Munakata encima.

—¡Oh, dioses! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿¡Se están besando!? —hay más sorpresa que nada en sus preguntas.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero tú tienes ojos o están de a-adorno? ¿No ves que es-es-están quietos? —tartamudea la escritura mientras pone sus ojos en blanco. De acuerdo, definitivamente Fukawa ha influenciado demasiado a la castaña.

—C-cierto —confirma—. Pero entonces… ¿qué hacen? —frunce el ceño.

—Parece que a-abrazarse —responde Touko, una chispa de envidia se adivina en su voz—. No se mueven.

—¿No creerás que están muertos, verdad? —Aoi se muerde el labio inferior.

—Quizá Sakakura ha colapsado y Munakata se ha suicidado —suelta de repente—. O un suicidio conjunto. O han f-follado en la alfombra y se han quedado dormidos.

—N-no ha podido darles tiempo… y además tienen la ropa puesta —replica la castaña algo molesta.

—Per-perfectamente pueden haberse ves-vestido después de terminar y a-ahora estar en el mimo post coital —explica.

—Dios mío, ¿¡tienes que convertirlo todo en un fetiche sexual!? —Asahina se lleva las manos a la cabeza porque de verdad, de verdad quiere ahorcarla.

—Uhm... s-si pre-prefieres a-algo más h-heterosexual p-puedo ha-hablarte de N-Naegi y Kirigiri, ¿o qu-quizá quieres q-que te ha-hable sobre algo más le-lésbico? —Asahina pierde el equilibro por completo del golpe que le ha metido en el hombro a la escritora y eso la hace caer.

El sonido de su espalda chocar contra el suelo del balcón no es agradable y ay, joder, duele, sin embargo, cuando unos pocos segundos después la puerta del balcón se abre de golpe y se encuentra a sí misma mirando cara a cara a Sakakura Juzo no puede más que intentar sonreír culpable.

—Ups —se incorpora tan rápido que se marea un poco, sin embargo, no se amilana. Entra dentro del apartamento de Munakata y se queda mirando al presiente unos segundos—. ¡Me alegro de que hayáis podido solucionar las cosas! —decide exclamar antes de empezar a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello (de hecho es más probable que probable que lo haga).

—¡Aoi! ¡Ven aquí! —Juzo la persigue.

Fukawa baja al balcón con cuidado y se agacha para recoger la libreta de Asahina. Ve la puerta del apartamento abierta y luego mira al presidente que la está mirando.

—Esto va a suceder a menudo, ¿verdad? —pregunta. Se frota el enrojecido ojo y agarra la libreta que la novelista le tiende. La de Asahina.

—Probablemente hasta que os caséis —reconoce la morena. Kyosuke tuerce un poco el gesto, entorna su único ojo.

—No lo digas de nuevo o me lo planteare en serio —examina unos segundos la libreta y finalmente la arroja dentro de la encendida chimenea junto a la arrugada hoja en la que está la lista.

Asahina no va a necesitarla más.

* * *

 **NdA:** Gosh, la próxima vez haré que se declare Juzo, cuesta menos (no, en realidad no, HAHAHAHAHAhaha...).

En fin, por fin hemos llegado al final y como siempre que llego al final de algo largo no sé que cojones decir así que me limitaré a lo básico (?). Gracias por leer hasta aquí y por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado a lo largo del camino. Siempre es agradable recibirlos y leer lo que os provocan mis escritos ya sea bueno o malo.

Y, en fin, tengo nuevos proyectos en mente que ya veremos como avanzan así que por si acaso...

Nos leemos.


End file.
